Within the Blood is the Fire
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: In a tragic turn of events Daenerys dies shortly after her child, leaving her twin brother and Jorah to pick up the pieces. Daeron's plans for the future is to live for his sister, to make her dreams and aspirations his dreams and aspirations. He's the blood of the dragon, descendent of Kings, of Queens, of Dragons. He will reclaim the Iron Throne for Daenerys, for House Targaryen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Story Idea I thought up, was going to have it be Viserys but never found where we could get to where Drogo dies and Dany's baby comes stillborn. Anyways I bring you a story about Daeron, the Seaborn, Brother of Daenerys Targaryen and after the death of his sister... The Father of Dragons. A lot of what happened will be somewhat the same except a Male Targaryen Lead, though by the time we get past season three things will change quite much.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Fire Does Not Kill the Dragon

* * *

Jorah

He stood out of the room or tent, hearing the witch chant and give birth to his Khaleesi's child. Hearing the screams reminded him of his first wife, shortly before dying.

He peeked inside and saw Daenerys brother holding her hands and gritted his teeth, the brother worries for her safety as he had always done ever since they were but children. Or so that's what he was told by Viserys a week before the incident in the grasslands.

Even then Daeron was protective of her, he saw more than twice when he personally caught the one who tried to assassinate her, then once when Viserys laid hands on Dany. Daeron showed real fury during this and went as far as to beat Viserys bloody, by the end this led to the incident that led to the Snakes death shortly after Daenerys named her child.

When Viserys had died a dilemma began with the two, in Westerosi tradition Daeron would be the next King despite being second born after Daenerys. Daeron instead passed it onwards to Daenerys because of how he felt for her, it wasn't a secret that the younger brother had romantic feelings for his sister with being together since they were born. So Daenerys went on a warpath for her new birthright and he chose to fight for her instead of spying for a chance at going home.

Looking to the right he saw the lifeless body of Drogo, Miri had failed to save him when he and Daeron brought Daenerys to give birth. Khaleesi does not know, that all her efforts to keep the man she grew to love so dearly has departed from this world. And he knew when she wakes that fire and blood will be all that is in her heart, that not even Daeron could fill the blackened void.

Not even he, one who had also come to love her can heal this wound.

Daeron

(9 Hours Later)

"D... Daeron?"

He shot up and took hold of his sisters hand, holding tightly and wiping his dried tears with his other hand. She looked at him and her eyes opening half-way, tears welling up.

"I'm here, sister. Your brothers here." He consoled her and smiled brightly and hope she wouldn't ask what he was going to ask, he didn't have the heart to tell her anything.

"... And my son? Drogo too? Are they alright?" His silence caused her to worry as breathing seemed to be heavy for her. He closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself, he's angered her. Dany didn't have the strength to voice her reaction and simply choked and cried, her son and husband lay dead and all because of that thrice-damned which.

Rhaego, his nephew came into the world for three minutes before perishing. The child looked a grotesque with peeled skin, a tail, and wings, mismatched eyes. He personally drove his sword into Mirri's eyes for this. He told his sister not to trust her with Drogo's wounds, told Jorah he didn't trust the woman to bring his nephew into the world.

Now since all of the others left, it's only him and Dany and Jorah along with twenty or so people. All others abandoned them, left them to die here because of a mistake.

"You'll always have me... Dany?" He looked at her and his eyes widened as her breathing became less and less. "No. Hey! Stay with me!" He called out loud and heard Jorah enter the tent, meanwhile, his sister was fading and the tears came faster and faster, falling down to her cheek. "Don't leave me alone! Not you!" He screamed now and felt Dany caress his cheek, halting his voice as he took in her warmth.

"Don't cry... Men don't cry... " She said with a smile on her lips and the tears never ceased its fall, "I don't want to leave. You or anyone... I don't want to abandon you!" She exclaimed and new tears fell from her own eyes. "I.. Love... Yo- "

She died, her hand fell to the cot and he sat there with silence. Jorah was speaking to him but he wasn't listening, couldn't comprehend any word or thought. Only the fresh lifeless body lying still, it wasn't long before he broke down and screamed. He is now alone in the world and the one person he wanted to be beside is now gone, forsaken by the gods he followed.

A few hours later he decided to burn his sister's body with her beloved, so that they may be together in the night lands. He also chose one more thing to do, to burn the eggs in a shot for the realization of dreams he and Dany had in the last several months during their travels with Drogo. It came to them in a dream the day after getting the dragon eggs, Dany offered him one which he took privately as to not enrage Viserys who was already green over her getting symbols of Targaryen power.

The vision was of them in the skies, looking down and seeing their shadow covering the very lands below. Not their shadows but of winged beasts, breathing fire and roaring within the clouds. Other dreams plagued them but it was welcomed after the last several years, being under Viserys thumb and abuse, if not for Jorah then he would still be a weak boy, a nothing.

"Don't do this! With those eggs you can live the rest of your life peacefully, its what Daenerys would wan- " He turned sharply at Jorah, triggered at the mention of what Dany thought was best for them.

"Viserys sought the Iron Throne and died. His arrogance cost him everything. My sister did see a life different, we both did... But not anymore." He said as he continued and laid down the eggs by his sister and Drogo's side. "I won't let Dany's efforts go in vain, Robert Baratheon has what is now mine and I will forcefully remove him... If I survive." He uttered last but Jorah still heard him, the man's eyes opening in shock and horror. The Knight took him by the shoulders and shook him as if he were going insane.

"No! I won't let you throw your life away, I promised Dany I would protect you and her. Don't ask me to stand aside and watch you burn with her! No!" He never saw the man show this much emotion, it was admirable and made him glad to know someone was still by his side, but its unneeded at the moment.

"Is it that you fear? Ser Jorah. Fire does not kill the dragon, it emboldens him." He took the torch from Rakharo, then looking to the pyre he had built for his sister and their Khal. "I will not be dying anytime soon, I swear it." He attempted to move but Jorah still held him back, a sharp tug and he was set free to move and finally lit the pyre aflame, then he went inside.

It did not hurt, no pain or searing of skin. His hair though had been burned away, a loss as his hair was some of his best features. What was foul with the scorched smell of his sister and her husband's bodies burning up and he let the tears fall as he held those three dragon eggs close to him, never had he held something so tight that it might break and he was sure the eggs sounded like they were. Hours pass on as day takes over the night, and he looked into his arms and saw a shocking sight, three living and breathing creatures.

Dragons.

 _I did it, Dany. I did it for you..._

Jorah

He wanted to charge into that blazing fire and drag Daeron out by his legs and the eggs too, he swore to Daenerys after the attack on that village to protect her and him. He failed Daenerys when she perished and now he has failed Daeron by letting him walk into that fire to burn with her body. A lone tear fell from his cheeks, how can he be this weak for them.

Night had turned to dawn as he came out of the tent, he could not watch any longer after smelling the scorched flesh. He put a hand on Rakharo's shoulder who shrugged and said the smoke made it hard to see, he said not to worry and that he will look into it himself. The smoke was everywhere and he could barely make out anything but when he did, his eyes widened in shock.

There Daeron was, surrounded by the bones of Daenerys and Drogo. It wasn't all he was shocked to see, for in his new Kings hands were three young baby dragons. They clung to Daeron's skin as his clothes were all burned away, even the boy's hair was gone. He took slow steps towards him until Daeron looked to him and with smiles and tears running down his face.

"My King." He uttered out, kneeling to the boy who through trials has become a man. Behind him several others have also bent the knee, muttering words in Dothraki and Daeron got to his feet and held the black, green and red dragon in his arms.

The black one then roared, and Daeron smiled.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Alright I know its started short but this is the prologue and the next one will be a bit longer, some fates in the next few chapters will be changed. Pairings for these is up to all of you because I have decided to add in the rest of Doran's family so the show plot will not happen, well it will but mixed in with a lot of the books to boot, but no Aegon though because I have plans for him in another story._**

 ** _Another story will be following suit after The Falcon Flies High. Updates for this one will come and go, just as the others because if I just write and write I end up burning out and getting mind blocked, all others will be getting to chapter 20 before this one gets to 10 and The Falcon Flies High will be in 30 before this gets to 20 (or 15). Heads up though the next one will be in a different world than this one._**

 ** _Okay now that that is finished I bid everyone a good day, remember to read the others if your new and to check out the profile for the upcoming new ideas and stories I will be posting here and there._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Traversing Perilous Wastes

* * *

Daeron

The sun was beating on them, frying their skin from the lack of much water. What's left he had saved for the rest of his people he is leading through this waste, just yesterday they lost three from exhaustion and two of their horses. He turned left to the dragon on his shoulder, black and red-winged creature he brought back into the world with Dany.

There are two more, a dragon as green as emeralds and another the color of crimson. It took some time to name them, but he chose three good ones or at least he thought so. For the green one, he chose Wildfyre, a mix on the name of the flammable liquid his family had created. The crimson one he called Raeleris, an ancient term for red in Valyrian. The last he wanted to be a reminder of his beloved.

Daegon or storm in the Valyrian tongue.

"Dracarys... " He said hoarsely, holding up a piece of dried meat but Daegon didn't light it, he did eat it though. He heard someone approaching and saw Doreah, looking mesmerized by the creature. "Yes?" He asked her and she finally spoke.

"I am curious, what did Viserys say about them?" He only knows so much, but Viserys didn't know much either.

"Nothing really, we were born a long time after the deaths of the last dragons. Want to hold it?" He asked and she smiled, gently taking Daegon from him and perching it on her shoulders, attempting to feed it, "He only had stories, the thoughts of someone else in history books." He added and turned his head back to the road, or what a road looked like.

The conversation was cut short when a long whine sounded, he rushed to the front and saw Daenerys horse fallen to the ground. He would have cried his heart out but he couldn't, not in front of everyone. He rubbed the horse's neck and looked around, Jorah came up from the back with Rakharo. He knew it was over for the mount, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Other than the dragons, this is the last of Dany's things. The gift Drogo gave to her." He was frustrated, he wanted to lash out at this unseen enemy named starvation.

"I remember," Jorah answered his words.

"A King has a duty to protect his people, that I would see out enemies burn but how can I make Starvation burn!" He seethed with gritted teeth, this isn't right and not at all what he expected when he started this path. Jorah said something about not learning such a trick, he smirked and looked ahead, so much to go. "Does this ever end? These wastes... " He added in despair.

"This is further east than I've ever been, but it ends and even the Red Wastes." He wondered if there was another way and knew the answer, for he asked this when they lost their first two people.

If they head south to the lands of the Lhazareen, they will kill them and take his dragons for what Drogo did a couple months back. If they are to head back west then the first Khalasaar they meet will kill them and take his dragons, and for Dany letting Mirri treat Drogo's wounds that ended up killing the man. Heading east is the only option for them.

Nightfall was coming and with it some cool air. He told his people to cut up his sisters horse and feed them all, but to save bits for the rest of their journey. He was watching the moon and surprisingly a comet passing over them when he heard someone approaching, he turned and saw Jorah coming with some more food and one of ten sacks of water they have.

"You need to eat, not just everyone else." He was told but he sighed and turned away.

"My people need it more, to keep up their strength to fight at a moments notice." He tried to dissuade the Knight but Jorah wasn't having it, by the end he took the food and ate it, only drinking what he needed to wash it down with. Silence flooded in sometime after, "We are going to die, aren't we?" He asked his guardian, standing ever vigilant. Jorah shook his head no before answering him.

"You are our King, a King has to make decisions that are hard to get to his goal and keep his people alive."

Right. The dawn came and he sent Rakharo and two others eastwards and northwards, to search for cities, water or food. While telling them they will continue heading west, leaving painted symbols to make a path to them. Three days would pass and the food was all but gone, only a single sack of water was left and he began to worry for his three companions that he might have sent to their graves.

It proved true when a horse had returned, one of the three he sent away. Two severed heads were inside and their braids were also cut, he sighed in relief to see that none were Rakharo so he must still be out there. Still, the loss of the other two was a great sorrow for him and the women that were theirs. Another day passes and they camped and waited in one the ruined villages, it was nightfall and a few fires were lit when the sound of a horse got near, it was Rakharo.

He and Jorah and the others approached to welcome him back, Irri rushed into the warrior's arms and kissed him passionately. He smiled and clasped his hand in Rakharo's own hand, glad to have him back into the fold. Next is to find out what he has brought and where he had gone in the last few days, what he found was quite surprising.

"You returned, and with gifts." Rakharo past around food and water in great measure for the small number of people that were left, "A new horse?" He asked Rakharo who nodded and spoke in Dothraki, Jorah translated for him.

"He said it was given by the rulers of a city, southeast. He also said that they would like to see you." He hesitated for a moment but seeing his people in pain and how hungry and thirsty they were, he couldn't just let them hurt so a decision was made. They will go to this city and see these rulers, then he can plan their next move.

"What's this city called?" He asked Rakharo who said one word, their last and only hope right now.

"Qarth."

That night they started moving before dawn comes and in a few hours, they should be nearing this city of hope. Along the way, they would stop and rest for an hour before getting back on the road. Dawn has fully risen and the sun was beating back on them when they finally reached the city, he feared they wouldn't let them in for what Jorah had told him about the city, that when they shut their doors on a traveler, this adds to the 'Garden of Bones'. He swore that will not happen and will make sure they get inside.

The tall gates opened and several armed soldiers marched out, he and the others besides Jorah went for their weapons because it seemed as if they were going to attack them, but Jorah quoted that if he had heard there was a horde approaching that he might have done the same thing, he thought it strange since they weren't even a horde. It was only when he saw thirteen unarmed men approach that he took his hand off of his sword's hilt, clearing his throat and waiting for the talks to begin and so they can enter.

"Greetings, my name is- " He started and the short man cut him off.

"Daeron Seaborn of the House Targaryen." He was surprised the man knew who he was, most don't with so many in Essos looking just like him.

"You know me, my Lord?" He asked and the man was quick to answer him back.

"Many don't, but your sister's reputation as Khaleesi made distinctions clear... They also call you the Father of Dragons." The man went on to say, "And I am no Lord. Just a humble merchant." He could tell the man was pompous, Viserys and Illyrio were the same way.

"And what should I call you?" He asked the man and said man sighed heavily, rubbing his belly.

"Oh my name is quite long and hard for foreigners to pronounce, I am merely a trader of spices." The Spice Merchant then gestured to his companions, "And we, are the Thirteen: Charged with protection and governance of Qarth, the Greatest City that ever was or will be." He tried to praise Qarth but pronounced it wrong and the man was quick to correct him and then the inevitable topic came to light, "Might we see the dragons?"

He didn't want to, didn't want to risk them attacking and killing them only to keep or sell his dragons, Dany's dragons. He felt protective of them and was going to say no, but then he looked back to his people behind him. They were worn from such a long travel, the deaths of four on his conscience, a glimpse at what is his shouldn't be so bad but he will be ready to attack and defend if needs are.

"Doreah, Irri, Rakharo. Bring them." His followers went and opened the cages, grabbing Wildfyre, Raeleris, and Daegon. "Choose two to come and see them." The Spice Merchant and a dark-skinned man approached like they already knew what he was going to do, it was suspicious. Both men gasp in shock at seeing them, screeching and flapping their wings.

"What wondrous thing they are, to be so small when thousands of years ago they caused untold destruction." Now he was going to broach his entrance into the city.

"Now you have seen them. May I and my people be allowed into your city?" Both men looked to one another, then smiled and stepped back with arms gesturing to the gates. The dark skinned man finally spoke, his voice low and kindly.

"Welcome to Qarth, my Lord."

* * *

 _ **A/N: End of chapter two and I am happy that everyone is enjoying so far. The pairing suggestions are also great, I decided on suggestions because we are quite a ways away before I have to decide on anything but I do have some side flings for him to enjoy before getting to that point, still though suggestions will be open until then.**_

 _ **Seraph, He will be badass, but he's still human and will have human moments where he feels weak and gets put in place.**_

 _ **Guest (1), Neither have I, I believe I might be the first but haven't looked through Asoiaf Community. There will most certainly be differences both significant and insignificant. Hard to see him pairing with Cersei, She's at least ten and a half years older than himself and though underage and overage marriages aren't uncommon I don't see it. In the end, we'll see when we get there.**_

 _ **RedHood001, Myrcella/Oc pairings are a bit rare. I might do it but that I will have to think on. Dark Sister seems the most likely or even Brightroar which is still lost in Valyria.**_

 _ **CEW, Powerful review and one I will contemplate on, heavily.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Yea maybe a thousand titles lol. The dragon names are thanks to Fantasy Name Generator except for Daegon, named after the Biblical Deity.**_

 _ **MM27, Suggestions are open but a decision won't be made until the time comes for him to go west.**_

 _ **DannyBlack70, I will think on it but a decision won't be made until then.**_

 _ **Miles, Great suggestion definitely something to ponder on. I definitely see Jon and Daeron butting heads more than Dany and Jon.**_

 _ **Guest (2), He will most certainly become a decent warrior, and Jorah is still a skilled knight.**_

 _ **Now chapter two is finished and I bid everyone a good day and night, depending on which side of the world you are on. The next chapter will be out sometime in a few days so keep an eye out for it, anyway so long.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Qartheen and the Dragon

* * *

Daeron

"Dracarys. Dracarys!" He exclaimed and watched Daegon smother the small piece of meat in flames, then swallowed it whole.

"Beautiful, my King," Doreah told him and he smiled, the woman blushed at his response.

It's been some time since they have been allowed inside of the city, some time since they have been starving in the Red Wastes. Now it's been wine, music and baths and a fresh pair of clothes too, almost too good to be true for him and the others, Jorah and Rakharo.

The '13' Were a strange group, sociable and would constantly invite them to parties. Today was an event held for him by Xaro, to welcome him into the city in an official way. It was tough to get used to all the modern and civil ways, since being on the road with his sister's husband and starving through the Red Wastes. It was much harder for his own Dothraki followers who knew nothing like this, just the ways of their people.

Looking right, he saw Doreah in a new outfit he purchased for her when they perused the markets. A green dress, shoulder-less and it left some of the cleavage open, it was distracting and he wondered why she wanted such a loose fitting thing. He blushed lightly thinking of those damned dirty thoughts. She looked back and smirked, caught him looking and he swiftly glanced left.

"Like what you see? Your _Grace._ " She said to him and he was spooked, didn't think she was right behind him. She reached her arms around him and linked them together at his waist, he was even more uncomfortable and pulled away, chuckling nervously.

"I, uh. Have to go." He hurried away from the room after putting Daegon back in his cage, wanting to be away for a while. He met Irri and Rakharo at the manse entrance and told them he will be in the markets, unsafe but Ser Jorah will also be there too so he has someone to watch his back.

The city was truly a mystic place, so many people from different places and cultures. They live their days here, side by side like the world is never-ending, he was almost reminded of when he and his sister and Viserys stayed with Ser Willem in Braavos. That place, the manse there was like a small city, he and his sister would run and play in the gardens often when Viserys was away or was in a mood. He misses the Red Door, the place of paradise for him and his beloved sister.

It wasn't all good when Ser Darry died, they were forced from their home by the Iron Bank and on they went, from place to place and hiding from assassins in the shadows. Until Magister Illyrio allowed them inside his home to help them, his sister was starving and Viserys had sold their mothers crown, now that had worsened Viserys behavior most of all.

He was passing a corner and saw Jorah talking to a man, passing him a letter and he was confused among other things. Yet he approached the man either way. The Knight looked surprised to see him and hurried the man to go back to his business, then welcoming smile reappeared.

"Who was that?" He asked genuinely and Jorah quickly answered him.

"No one, a man I once met and I am sending a letter to his family." He partly believed him and partly didn't, but didn't pry any further. "What brings you here, my King." The title drop made him a little nervous, he shouldn't be called such by a friend.

"You are a true friend, you don't have to call me King. Daeron is fine, Jorah." He said and the knight frowned, why? Jorah looked around and then back to him.

"Yes, Daeron. Why are you here, without an escort because it is dangerous."

He told Jorah about the unnerving moment he had with Doreah, he laughed and he looked embarrassed. He hasn't had much 'interaction' with the opposite sex other than Dany but he held himself back in those times because she was too innocent, Doreah's advance in the manse was unnerving and he wished he reacted in a more manlier way than that.

Shortly after telling Jorah a 'funny' story about him failing they went to get ready for the gathering Xaro is planning. Irri and Rakharo wanted to stay, Jorah, some Dothraki, and Doreah wanted to come along. He dressed in some new clothes, pale white cloth cloak, furred and a gold vest, black buckling and pale white pants and black boots. The clothes were given to him by one of the Thirteen, though Xaro seemed the appropriate assumption.

He felt in place, at least in apparel besides the lack of hair he had. It's grown some but will be weeks before he has the long white hair he's had before, so he felt a little out of place in that area until he caught sight of a thin man, pale skin, and purple lips but paid him no mind when Jorah called to him.

"Daeron, these two said we could carve these gems and sell them for good coin, but one thinks the gold is worth more than the gems, " Jorah explained what the two Dothraki were saying and he widened his eyes, these three are fools if they are really talking about stealing from the people giving them shelter and he won't have anything happen.

"How about no, we are guests and should respect the ones letting us stay here." He suddenly felt eyes on him and turned around to see the same man from before, eyeing him like he might disappear at any moment. "Can I help you?" He asked him and the stranger smiled from ear to ear, it made him uncomfortable. He does remember the man's name from when they first met, Pyat Pree.

"I don't think you should be here with these baubles and pretenders. I would be more than joyful to welcome you to the House of the Undying, and your dragons too." The thin man's words sounded much too foreign to him, strange and how he wanted him to come to his home left a chill up his spine, he doesn't trust him and neither does his body. "In my home, there is a drink where you will gain much wisdom and any truths you seek, " Pyat added and he didn't feel any convinced to do so.

"Pyat. Do not trouble our guests with talk of mystics, farfetched and untrue." Xaro said from behind him, he mentally thanked the taller man. "Forgive my fellow member of the Thirteen, he is a Warlock and consumes Shade of the Evening, daily and I fear it's made his and his companions minds soft," Xaro spoke as they walked among the partiers with Jorah and his two Dothraki guards following behind but went their own.

The hours pass on and before they knew it, it was nightfall and they were coming back from the large vault Xaro was showing him. Jorah rejoined them once they came back out, waiting for them like a guard on duty but he seemed worried and he would ask about that later. Xaro stepped in front of him and had a questioning look on his face.

"I do have questions, if I may?" He heard the man ask and he was hesitant to allow, but he did.

"You may, this is your city and we are its guests." He admitted, keeping to his manners he's taken over the months he and his siblings stayed with the magister.

"You are King of Westeros, but you haven't left for home as of yet. May I ask why?" He didn't want to admit that he has not the gold or ships or men to make his goals happen, but from the look, the man was giving him he assumed Xaro already knew.

"Yes, I am it's King by all laws and rights. But I have not the strength to do so... " Xaro smiled widely at his situation, he narrowed his eyes on him then and wondered what the taller man was thinking.

"I can help with this, before coming here I had nothing but the boots and clothes on my back. I worked on these docks and on wayward ships, scraped and crawled to the fortune I have now. I would share this wealth with you, to buy ships and soldiers to go home to." He was tempted by Xaro's offer, it felt like it was too good to be true and by the worried glance he saw on Jorah, it seemed it was.

"There is a 'but', Isn't there? No one would aid in invading a country without a promise of something." He said and asked while adding to what he was saying, "What do you want in return for this, be blunt as you like." Xaro beamed a little and chuckled lightly.

"Had it been your sister, I would have asked to marry her. But you are the King, I only ask for a sum of land and a title, maybe a marriage to a Highborn Lady." The man was surely ambitious, he'll give Xaro that but would the Lords of Westeros want a foreigner to rule a kingdom? Surely if they resisted his ancestor then they will resist Xaro.

"Blunt as a hammer, you don't even know if we'll win... " He said with doubt and the man's smirk became wider and stood tall, "What do you know?" He asked.

"The opportunity has arisen for you, my King. Robert Baratheon is dead."

Jorah

He and Daeron were in a heated argument, he knows what he is doing is the harder choice but it's the right choice.

This Xaro has offered to aid in their future invasion of Westeros, he is conflicted yet and has truthfully sent a letter of their location to Varys. He shouldn't betray the boy, the memory of the true Queen frowning at him haunts his dreams but he misses home just as much as Daeron, who's never seen an inch of the land he was born on.

Robert is dead, Varys sent him the letter but this man that Daeron is willing to surrender a Kingdom too is a dangerous choice. They should work on their own instead of taking what others give, its a lesson he's learned since his time of exile before coming into the service of the last dragons.

"Robert is dead. The Starks fight the Lannisters and Baratheon's fight each other. Jorah, the time to strike is now!" Daeron said with his eyes beaming in excitement, excitement leads to rash decisions and he can't let Daeron do this and ruin his reign before it even begins to take shape.

"Once you take what the rich offer they will own you forever, the road I suggest is harder to walk but it is the right one." Daeron scoffed, turning to his dragons after entering the home they had been given. "Daeron, I know you want to achieve your sister's dream. Yet I can't let you make irrational decisions that will hurt your reign before it begins." He asked the younger man, Daeron kept his eyes on his dragons and seemed to have no mind to hear him until he responded to his request.

"I am no child, do not speak to me like one." Now he is acting like a child, Daeron walked past him.

"Daeron I only want- " He tried to say, to speak his piece but the young dragon didn't want to hear him.

"What do you want? Tell me." He stunted for words then but recovered quickly.

"To see you on the Iron Throne, because you have a claim- A birthright!" He exclaimed, his King stifled and scoffed again. "But you have something more, you may cover or deny it but you have a gentle heart. In your reign, you will not only be respected and feared but loved. There were times when I would look at you and Daenerys and still not believe such a thing was real." Daeron watched him, hesitant and angry because it is somewhat true since he's known them he saw Daenerys and Daeron share many things.

"What do I do? As my adviser, please tell me." He was asked and looked to the ground.

"You need to find your own way. A single ship is enough to take us to Westeros because that's where our support is, not Qarth." He said to Daeron who still looked unsure but seems to be turning around, a good thing.

"Where do we get one?" Daeron asked him, he smiled and stood tall.

"I'll get one for us, a good vessel and a sound captain." Daeron stared into the openness of nothing for a long moment before setting his eyes back on Jorah, a determination is evident in his students violet eyes.

"I'll be glad to meet him, now let us spar. It's been some time and I need the practice."

On that, he will agree wholeheartedly.

That Night

The messenger carrying Jorah's letter for Varys was getting close to the docks where he would go to Westeros, the man didn't get far before being dragged into an alley and his throat then slit. Blood spilled and spattered onto the street as the messenger breathed his last and went limp not three minutes after, the attacker let go of the body and looked for the letter and took it away from the corpse, stepping away from the dead and walking away.

Jorah threw the letter into a brazier, letting it contents burn into ash. He's made a decision to stay loyal to his King, King Daeron of the House Targaryen.

He won't be weak-willed anymore.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've made alterations to the party scenes because as a reviewer mention they are different people and some scenes will play out differently.**_

 _ **Vampwalker709, Oh yeah not everything will be the same, the diversions won't be instant, they grow as the Oc changes certain actions which end up changing Canon characters fates and choices.**_

 _ **CEW, He isn't so uncontrolled with emotion as Dany was, Daeron is tempered and knows he has to give to get. Xaro instead wants land and titles for his support, which comes after becoming King of Qarth but that'll come later on. Doreah is a choice but we've seen where she wants lead.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Yep I still have plenty of time to make a choice, right now I am settling for short-term pairings. In this arc, Doreah is a choice but we've seen where that leads, Missandei is in the cards too but hasn't decided on it. The vision in the House of the Undying is important for Daenerys, and so is important to Daeron but the vision scenes will play out differently in some areas and the same in others.**_

 _ **ShipperoftrashyShips, Glad you like it.**_

 _ **I bid you all goodnight, the next chapter will be some time as I have been updating all of them whenever I can to finish one. Pride and Wroth and We Do Not Sow will be first.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing much to say really, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: One Game at a Time

* * *

Daeron

"No?"

"Yes, I am grateful for the offer but I have decided otherwise."

He was here today to tell Xaro that he was declining his offer, thinking back on it he's noticed the price would be too much to pay... Even for a King.

Jorah was about at the docks, looking for this good ship and sound captain to take him and his people to Westeros. He will admit that it's been both strenuous and beautiful here, but he has his duty to the realm and Essos might have been his home for the last many years but Westeros is his home and he needs to take it from those that would hold it.

Irri and Doreah are preparing for their leaving while Kovarro and Rakharo accompanied him to speak with Xaro, he wished he wasn't leaving without an army but it cant be helped now. Xaro was visibly shocked, sitting back into his chair with a thinking face whilst his eyes were trained on him.

"I wish there was a way to convince you, I really want to help." He sort of lost his patience here, getting himself indebted to someone isn't help, its stupidity.

"At what price? A whole Kingdom? Titles and riches? It's a heavy price, my Lord. I am grateful for you and the thirteen allowing me and my people to stay." He sat up from the chair and bowed his head, "Yet I'm afraid I must find my own way as a friend once said to me, not long ago."

Before leaving he thought he might hasten the search for a ship, he asked for Xaro to speak with the other leading men and women of Qarth so they may find him a ship.

The walk back to the manse was calm and peaceful with the streets being busy, he got back and found everyone moving things around they had bought or were given to them by the nobility of Qarth. He smiled as some were genuinely happy to leave this place despite how perfect the city is, no doubt there will be more in Westeros when he and the others return.

He made it to the room and Doreah ran past, huffing and clearly upset so he stopped her by gently taking her arm. She looked at him, no happiness but is cordial all the same.

"What is the matter? Why so upset, Doreah." He asked her and she refused to speak, only tugging her arm away and walking down the steps and out of the manses doors. He continued his way up and saw Irri putting some stuff into a chest, "What is the matter with Doreah? I had thought she would be happy with leaving here." He inquired and Irri turned and remained silent until she found her words.

"She does not want to leave, she's said she wants to stay here," Irri told him in some broken common tongue she had been learning since they've arrived here, he folded his arms and gave thought to what Doreah wanted and what he and the others wanted.

If it is Doreah's wish then he cannot stop her. He chose to leave some possessions she can sell for quite a bit of coin, and the manse too. He chose to tell her the next day, the night was coming and she would need to come back sooner or later, one hour became two which became six and seven until he fell asleep in her bed. He woke up the next morning, groggy and worried because she didn't come back so she told Kovarro and Rakharo to get ready and that they would be going out to find her.

Instead at the front of the manse, they found Xaro waiting for them, and guards of his own by his side. He stopped and bowed his head in respect to the man, Xaro did the same.

"I'm glad you're here. The Thirteen has decided to offer you a ship of your choosing, their captains await you in the main palace." He suddenly forgot about Doreah, too excited that Xaro found them a ship and captain. He sent Kovarro to find Jorah and tell him the news whilst he and Xaro went to meet with these captains.

Tyrion

He was enjoying his day, preparing the city for the siege when he was called by his nephew to walk with him and Varys too.

"The Master of Whispers, you're supposed to know everything!" His nephew exclaimed, besot with irritation as always and he had thought his nephew would be calm after the other night when he sent him a birthday gift or two actually.

"No man can be in all rooms at all times. I have many little birds in the north, I have not heard from them since Theon Greyjoy captured Winterfell." Varys informed Joffrey who scoffed out a response full of sarcasm and agitation, he still being a 'cunt' as Bronn would say.

"The Stark forces are distracted. Now is the time to strike!" Joffrey spouted with a small hint of excitement and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, a right royal prick he is.

Yes. The little prisoner and squire took the ancestral seat of House Stark, nothing much from that end though since the boy had killed all of the ravens. To him, it hasn't hindered the northern army much besides losing their trails back home, but his nephew seems to think otherwise, and Cersei too for that matter.

"To strike? My dear nephew, you do realize we are preparing the city for siege. You do understand Stannis Baratheon is sailing this way?" Joffrey huffed and puffed his chest in response to his questioning the boy's words from before, like any young man his age.

"If my uncle Stannis sails to the shores of King's Landing I'll ride out to meet him." If only smirks and bluster can win battles, then his families survival is all but assured.

Some more was said and Joffrey walked on ahead, his Kingsguard following behind like obedient dogs following their owner. He and Varys looked out from the edge of a wall, sighting their eyes onto the seas as he worries for his survival in the next several days. He and Varys shared some banter, playing games as he so much enjoyed to do with the eunuch nowadays with so much seriousness in the world. The banter ended when Varys tone and expression became serious, offering him a look.

"This morning I heard a song." He turned to look at Varys, curious to hear it. "All the way from Qarth? Beyond the Red Waste... Daeron, Daenerys twin brother lives." He hid it but that is some terrifying news, if it were the sister then he wouldn't be so alert but this is a boy, a boy with a powerful and a legitimate claim to the Iron Throne of Westeros.

"A boy at the edge of the world is the least of our problems." He was sure of it until Varys told him more news, foreboding news.

"She has three dragons, just as Aegon did before he conquered the Seven Kingdoms." Suddenly the Spymasters tone became lax again, turning and leaning on the edge. "Even still, it will be years before they are fully grown. Then, then there will be nowhere to hide." He couldn't help but agree, a Targaryen and three grown dragons are something to fear but as of right now, they have other important enemies to face.

"... One game at a time, my friend."

Daeron

He couldn't believe such rudeness, the Thirteen were rude this time other than the other meetings of cheerful attitudes.

They treated him with indifference, his refusal to accept their help had caused a stir and saw it as a slight. He was agitated and Jorah and the other two saw it, Xaro was following behind and begging him to forgive them for the man's friends rudeness.

Jorah told him he had found a ship, finally. They just need enough gold to make it so, it will be a two to three-month journey and will be somewhat perilous what with pirates and other. He ignored Xaro's attempts at an apology and went inside the manse and was horrified at what he had seen, it truly atrocious.

Dead. Everyone was dead, even the guards Xaro had left was slain as well. "Irri! Doreah!" He cried out as Xaro said he was going to alert the city guard, he ran up the steps with the others in search of his two friends and found more horror for on the ground was Irri, choked and still as a statue. Rakharo cried out in anger and grief, holding his woman close to his chest.

It was then when he turned and saw something amiss, his expression became cold and then panicked as he rushed towards the open and emptied cages of Daegon, Raeleris and Wildfyre were gone and his knees buckled beneath him. Jorah rushed over to see if he was alright, but he only offered rage in the wake of grief.

Someone stole his dragons, someone in this city slew Irri and from the looks of it had taken Doreah captive. He will turn this city inside out to get them back, he turned to Xaro who had returned with more guards to protect them, two of the Thirteen were there. He huffed and rose to his feet, clenching his fists so tight that his hands began to bleed trickles of blood. His anger and grief were the same feelings he felt when he lost his sister so long ago.

"My dragons are gone! Where are my dragons!"

Later On...

A cloaked individual walked the steps going to a walled area, a single large tower shadowed the sunlight as he continued whilst three screeching dragons were heard from the box he was carrying.

Daeron, Father of Dragons and the Seaborn will want them. He may come and take them if he wishes... But the young lord will not leave, he will never leave.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A bit of a canon chapter but it will be like this for a time, changes will come in time but things happening in Westeros will remain as they were in canon such as events and battles and some dialogue. But still feel free comment on your thoughts, would love to hear it.**_ _ **Oh be sure to check out the profile, got some new ideas I want and will write first five chapters for each. Getting the inspiration again.**_ _ **So Daeron lost his dragons and Irri met her fate as it was in the show, the next will be the dream chapter which will be completely different than it was in the show. Two dead characters will also come back in this vision, you probably know who they are.**_

 _ **The reviews I answer aren't for this story but one from Tale of the Scaled Stag.**_

 _ **Guest, I write fanfiction not to immediately break the story and change a hundred things. My Oc's cant be everywhere at once and doesn't have unlimited power to force change and make people do as they say like a lord making a king his servant and ordering him around. Changes do come in my stories, they are slow but the payoff change is usually big. Sorry you don't like it, but its what I want to write about yet I do hope you come around fellow reader.**_

 _ **Well, this ends chapter four, hope everyone enjoyed or is enjoying what I write. The next should be out after another update for Tale of the Scaled Stag and The Falcon Flies High so I bid everyone a good day, night, afternoon and evening.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys lets go and please, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: House of the Undying

* * *

Daeron

He paced inside of the waiting chamber, Jorah was worried for him though he couldn't give a damn.

His dragons are gone. Irri and all but Kovarro, Rakharo, and Jorah are dead. Doreah has not been seen in days, he questioned her loyalty after realizing why whoever took his dragons and killed his people would take a prostitute bought by his brother for Daenerys. He's come to realize she is behind it and when he finds his dragons and her, there will be justice for her treachery.

"How long do we have to wait!? My children- Dragons are missing, my people were killed and I need answers." He spat whilst keeping his eyes on the door, wondering if he should simply barge in.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry I wasn't there... " Jorah apologized to him, there wasn't one needed for it is his fault.

Laughing dryly he put a hand on the taller man's shoulders, giving his sword teacher a kind smile for his efforts. "It's no one's fault but my own, we should have left sooner and then we wouldn't be in this mess. You've been a good friend to me." He encouraged and Jorah gave him a nod, he turned to the others and nodded, they would see this gets done their way.

He pushed on the doors going into the room and marched right for the Thirteen, all of whom were shocked that he would do such a thing as this.

"What is the meaning of this?- " He cut the Spice Merchant off by demanding to know where his dragons were, his dragons will die if he isn't with them. "We do not have those beasts, and a good thing they are lost for the world doesn't need fire and blood. If we did know we would not tell you." He going to lash out at them again, but Xaro stood from his chair and stepped beside him.

... But Xaro wasn't the one to speak.

"Don't be so cruel! This Father of Dragons is in the right and wants his children, and he should have them." Pyat Pree snapped though reserved and turned to him, "I will help you, King Daeron. I will take you to the House of the Undying... Where I have put them." He was taken aback along with everyone else.

The would-be wizard has his dragons, why? What would the warlock gain from such a thing? He cleared his throat before stepping towards the thin man, his anger is much too great to bear because the dragons were his sisters and that he lost them made him feel as if he betrayed her.

"Why would you do this?" He asked Pyat who smirked widely, kindly in a strange way yet still uncomfortable.

"When I heard you were coming to the city, I made an arrangement with the King of Qarth." The Thirteen laughed haughtily, making fun of the Warlocks words. "He procured them for me." He shook his head furiously, what in all of the gods is happening.

"There is no King of Qarth!" He exploded in anger, Xaro put a hand on his shoulder and made him turn to him.

"There is now, that was the other half of the arrangement." Xaro stepped forward, arms open as he took a step back in shock. "You would keep your gates and minds closed to everything outside these walls, but Qarth cannot remain the city that ever was if it refuses to change. I will open Qarth, as I have forced it to open to me." The Spice Merchant admired Xaro's ambition but said that he over-reached, insulting his colleague by saying that having three dragons and allying with Pyat Pree doesn't make him a King. "An Upstart and a Charlatan? Empires have been built by less. Those in the margins often come to control the center, those in the center make room for them, willingly or otherwise." Xaro then stepped back and Pyat stepped forward.

"The Father of Dragons will be with his children, he will give them his love and they will thrive by his side... Forever!"

The remaining members of the Thirteen were slain, their throats cut by people that look like Pyat Pree. He unsheathed his sword with his three companions when the Warlocks eyes landed on him. Jorah urged him that they flee and it seemed a good plan so they moved with speed, Pyat reappeared in front of them by the door and he didn't bother hesitating when he ran his sword through him, yet the warlock didn't die or feel pain.

The warlock faded away to nothing, only remaining clothes. Xaro was also gone, the Warlocks hunted them down but only to invite him a hundred times to their tower. The Thirteen of the ruling group of Qarth were dead. This also concludes his suspicions, Doreah had betrayed him for this 'King' of hers, he wanted to take justice on her and her new allies for Irri and everyone else in that manse. Yet he can't be his father, despite it being justified.

"We have to get out of here!"

They fled back to the manse to get out of harms way and to talk about what happened, and what they are going to do about the newly made King of Qarth and his warlock allies who indeed know some magic, not so surprising considering he survived burning in a pyre and his sisters very dead dragon eggs hatching the fire-breathing creatures he has obtained. He raised and hand running through his short hair, still bald but it will grow back.

"I have to go... " Jorah immediately gave him a look, Rakharo and Kovarro were also worried.

"Daeron, no. It is dangerous, you can't- " He stopped Jorah with his own response.

"The Warlock was right!" He shouted, "I have to get my dragons, no my children back. I won't leave them helpless like Irri, or the others or... Dany." Jorah's stern look became softer at the mention of his sister, he sheathed his sword and approached his companions. "You three and those dragons are all I have left. I have to go and get my children." He left the room at that moment, hearing them call to him as he left the manse and made his way towards the great tower of the warlocks, House of the Undying.

He began to think about it all, what if he died? What if Jorah and the others are attacked? What if his dragons aren't there and he is heading into a trap? Too many possibilities and many ending the path he's barely started to walk upon. He will admit he was afraid, he is afraid to die and afraid to meet these people head on and alone. _No! Be brave, for Dany's memory,_ He imagined the day before her wedding to Khal Drogo, he came to her in the night and was worried for her.

Flash Back Begins...

"Dany? _Dany._ " He asked and she looked at him with tears in her eyes, she didn't want this.

"Oh, Daeron! I don't want to wed _him_ , I want to leave here for home- Our real home, the red door." She sobbed to him and ran to his embrace, he enjoyed it and savored the moment with her, despite her crying into his chest. He patted her back, and another hand stroking her hair which she always liked.

"I hate him, Viserys. Why can't he choose a woman to marry for himself than using us as pawns, all for his damned Iron Throne." He gritted his teeth because it was true, it was their older brothers fault for all of this, and now he would lose her sister to a savage heathen rather than someone who deserved her and her kind and gentle heart, _Me..._ He trailed in thought before being brought out of it by his beloved sister.

"Let's run away. Just you and me, it's all we ever will need." She suggested and he was awfully tempted to agree, to take her and find a horse and leave this place. He can work as a Sellsword and she a shopkeeper and they would have a child together and live forever happy and away from Viserys. Yet reality sunk itself in, Viserys would have him killed, The Usurper would send his assassins and those Savages would stop at nothing to kill him, he wept as he realized that running away together might give them a few years of happiness, but it wouldn't last and they would be killed.

He tore himself away and left, he had to ensure her health and safety and not his desired future... Now it's all ashes to the life chosen for his sister.

Flash Back End...

He should have done what he wanted, otherwise, his sister would not have died, or not after a few months and they would have a son and daughter, they would be owners of a home in Braavos or anywhere. But as he assumed long ago, it's all ashes now and his sister is gone and those dragons are her legacy, he will save them to save the last parts of her. _I'm coming, my children, fathers coming!_ He thought with fury as he made it to that large tower and jumped from his horse. He didn't hesitate before going up those steps and getting his children.

He walked around the tower and found nothing, he had to walk around three times and shouting for Pyat Pree to come and face him then suddenly a door opened out from the wall and he hesitated before unsheathing his sword, remembering the words Drogo had once told him and Dany had translated to saying, "Do not fear death... I do not fear it." He muttered and went inside the doorway, darkness is all that he would see for a long while.

He was brought to a room, there were six doors and at the center was a table and Pyat was standing near it.

"I thank you for coming, to visit us," Pyat said gleefully, the amused expression making him sick.

"Where are they! Answer me, wizard." He called out and pointed his sword at the warlock who laughed lightly, enraging him further.

"You will be with them shortly, here: drink and see, my King." He didn't trust the strange liquid in that vile the man was holding, he attempted to attack and was subdued by three more warlocks who disarmed him and held him still, he got nervous and panicked when Pyat pulled the cap from the vile and forced him to drink it despite how hard he struggled against them. "Now dream and know everything you wish. See what you don't. Beget what you desire." He saw only blackness afterward and didn't know how long he had been asleep, he woke soon enough onto the ground in the same room.

He didn't wake for some time, and when he did he found himself inside of a room.

It wasn't Qarth or the House of the Undying, the walls were too darkened and it was a wet place. He was laid up in bed too, he rose quickly at the sound of screaming, throwing the door open he ran down the hall all the way down to a lightened room which was guarded by men in black and red armor but what he did notice was the three-headed dragon on his chest.

They didn't seem to notice him at all like he was phantom. His breathing became heavy as he slowly opened the door and saw the screaming woman. She was pregnant and giving birth, servant scurrying about and a middle-aged man he remembered being Ser Willem Darry and his eyes widened at everything, looking at the woman and seeing silver hair, _Mother_ He thought with unbelieving eyes and thought that this couldn't be.

"Push my Queen, keep pushing. There! That's it!" the whines of a child was ringing throughout the room, he was excited and approached the bed and saw a girl, _Dany,_ He smiled at seeing his sister. His mother was crying out again, he realized that he was coming now and soon enough a baby boy was born from his mothers womb, "A baby girl and boy, your grace." the maids stated and his mother smiled, but she was fading and he knew what was coming.

"I must... Name them... I don't." She saved her breath and beckoned to have her children brought over, first the girl whom his mother whispered "Daenerys... " Next was him or his child self, "... D- Daeron."

"Mother!" He tensed and turned to see his brother, he wasn't a child but a full grown man and was covered in molten gold.

He turned back and his mother, him and Dany were gone and so was everyone else. It was only him and his dead brother, looking at him with enraged eyes, could have killed him if it were possible. Viserys approached and suddenly found himself a scared boy as he's always been, Viserys never missed a chance terrorize him and Dany when they were younger.

" _YOU!"_ Viserys raged and stormed up to him, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "You and that Horse-Whore of a sister let him kill me, kinslayer!" _No!_ He roared in his thoughts, "See me. See what will happen to you, too." Viserys threatened and forced a separation and dug in.

"It was your fault, you had to be impatient for your throne! Don't blame Dany or me or her husband!" He shouted and ran away, down the corridor and threw open another door and was taken elsewhere.

This time he was put into a throne room, tapestries of dragons and dragon head hung from the ceilings and pillars. A the end of the room was the chair Viserys fondly spoke of to him and Daenerys, his eyes widened at seeing the throne of a thousand swords and was put in a terrible awe. This was the chair of power his father lost, his brother died for and what Viserys craved. Yet it was also the thing his sister had died for and he was thrown into more anger.

He walked past it and into another dark hall, he walked far and the hall got darker and colder as he got to the end and the door was wide and large. The wall began to raise and he saw the outside, it wasn't the Red Keep his brother talked about but a cold waste. Snow and ice, yet he felt no real chill and walked onward for the longest time. Looking behind he saw what he came out of, it wasn't a castle but a wall, a large wall and taller than any he had seen.

He remembered what Pyat said, " _know everything you wish. See what you don't. Beget what you desire."_ He recited and closed his eyes, dreaming something warm and was placed elsewhere, he was now in a shop, clothes and fruit were placed everywhere on the shop's shelves and poles. He was also dressed differently, clothes he remembered the nobility of Braavos wore on their person and was brought out of his revelry when he heard a child.

"Papa!" He turned and saw a white-haired and amethyst eyed child, he was in shock as the five-year-old boy. On instinct he knelt and embraced the child, breathing heavily and was wondering what was happening.

"Didn't think you would be home so soon, will you be staying?" His eyes widened as he looked upon his dead sister, now alive and matured to adulthood. She was as beautiful as she's always been, he hefted the boy into his arms and approached her, putting a hand on her cheek and she felt warm, alive even. "You're quiet, my love. Please, answer me? Will you not stay." She asked again and his happy face fell as he realized the tragic truth.

It's all a lie, dreams of tragedy, seeing his mother fade, him and Dany bearing a son, Viserys returning and cursing him. He sighed and handed their imagined son to his imagined sister, a sister he could not save. She looked at him with a frown and strode towards the door and opened it to leave and found himself back into the House of the Undying, and he smiled seeing his dragons on the table and went to them. A chain stopped him from going to them and they senses this, crying out to him desperately and he tugged, doing the same to get free and yet his hand wouldn't come free from it.

"Ah! A father wanting his children, a plight I would put myself behind." Pyat snickered as he came from behind the door, "And for many years you will be together for they are stronger in your presence, and in both makes us stronger in return. This is your home now, King Daeron is no more and now... You are ours." The wizard riddled and he glared in anger, tugging on the chain again but not in desperation... In a rage, a rage he would use to kill Pyat.

He smirked and caught the victorious Pyat off guard, "What? What is so great about being our slave." He asked him and he looked back at Daegon and his brothers who tipped their necks sideways, he nodded and turned back to his enemy and stood tall and defiant to the warlocks comment on slavery.

"The dragon is no slave... Dracarys."

In a burst, subtle but strong his dragons bathed Pyat in flames. The man's magic could do nothing to help as he died, screaming until he was silenced.

He had his dragons burn everything in the tower, setting it all ablaze and as he rode back to the manse a tower burned from behind him. He returned back to the manse in silence and told Jorah and the others to ready themselves to leave, but first, they would go to Xaro once more to get their justice. He was sleeping, soundly and Doreah was rested beside him. He approached the bed and yanked the key from his neck which jerked Xaro awake.

"Your grace?! I, I can understand!" Doreah tried to speak but a glare from Rakharo silenced her, his friend wanted revenge for Irri and he would let him have it for he's learned a few things in that tower. Cruelty and Justice must be measured for a good benefit, too much and he would become a Mad King.

"Enough, you two. Follow me." He said to them and Daegon nuzzled his head to his cheek.

He, Jorah, Kovarro, Rakharo and the other two walked down to Xaro's vault and opened it. There was nothing which meant it was all just another lie, a lie he would get recompense for. He turned to Rakharo, nodding and the Dothraki grunted and pushed Doreah into the vault, though Xaro was left out.

"My King! Please have mercy!" His violet eyes narrowed onto her, silencing her whimpers.

"You betrayed me, betrayed Irri for taking her life. You allowed Xaro to take my children and slaughter my people. Your death will be slow, I promise that." He had her held back by binds as the vault was closed, he locked it and Vaeleris melted the medallion into nothing. His then landed on Xaro, he would have words with him and take advantage of the situation. "For killing my people, you will give me a hundred men at arms. For taking my dragons, ten chests of gold and a fine ship and crew. I will leave here and never return, for if I find more trouble and it leads back here to Qarth? Fire and blood will follow... Goodbye, King Xaro." He walked away then, victorious and had learned much in his time since coming to this city.

Three days later all he demanded of the King of Qarth was given to him, and they set sail on the fourth day, their course was simply put... Westeros.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well the Qarth Arc of the story is finished, now begins their journey west. I know a few things that happened in Qarth didn't happen here but Daeron is a different person and will make different decisions, and meets and talks to different people. The next chapter we will be going to Astapor where Daeron will pick up his army, maybe even a fleet of ships too... But also I have thought to post another story, the Martell or Trueborn Baratheon fic.**_

 _ **Riverdog, I put a few twists in the vision, adding some book stuff too. Well, its more a dream than a vision really. His isn't as hotheaded as Dany was and will be making some decisions in a more calmer way.**_

 _ **Shrednector15, Well its a long way but I was thinking of doing an underdog story, about a lowborn boy who becomes a soldier, then becomes a squire and knight until he makes it to create his own House and gets a castle of his own.**_

 _ **Mpowers045, I do have that in mind though it won't last, a lowborn girl wouldn't be accepted by the nobility as fit consort for a King, and he has to use his unmarried status to bring a Kingdom under his control. But a small fling won't be so bad for the time being ;)**_

 _ **Dovahkiin, A strong suggestion from the Thane of Whiterun. I will consider it and good luck in defeated Alduin.**_

 _ **I bid everyone a good night, day or morning depending on what side of the world you are on. Farewell.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lets go!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Bold

* * *

Months Ago...

There was a man on a mission, to find the last Targaryens and serve them better than he did their father and brother.

Alas, when he found himself in Pentos he received word of Viserys death, but never yielded in finding the other two. His sorrow grew upon hearing of Drogo's death, who was married to Princess Daenerys Targaryen and after that heard nothing and fell into a pit of shame, he failed the family who gave him purpose once more.

He served Jaehaerys the second, defeating Maelys the Monstrous during the War of the Ninepenny King. He served Aerys and saved his life during the Defiance of Duskendale, though he regretted it after years when his King turned mad. He served Crown Prince Rhaegar on the Trident and failed to protect him in the battle.

Now he had failed Viserys, Daenerys and Daeron Targaryen. It was his fault, he should have been faster and depended on his duties to drive him. He later found himself at the edge of the world in a tavern in Volantis, to put himself into a cup of ale to grieve and hate himself for failing to do his duties. He downed another cup of ale and was waiting for another when he heard two sailors speaking over their meals, what they said had him listening intently.

"I can't believe Qarth is housing Dothraki in their city, before long the place will be sacked." One man said to the other, his tone serious and certain. The other sailor barked out a laugh, unaffected by the man's opinion.

"Good to them then, that place refused me port once: Did I tell you that? If anything that place is destined to burn by that Targaryen those savages follow... "

The sailor's statement echoed in his mind as he got himself up from the chair, his head was dizzy from the drink but he was able to climb up to his room and draw himself a bath, to clean himself before he leaves for Qarth. Looking at a map he saw it was a long way, best he goes on a horse rather ship and be founded by pirates and slavers. He got his armor on and was out of Volantis after a day to sober up, his mission is resumed and he will move with haste.

 _I'm coming my King, just hold your movements..._

Months Later...

Daeron

Daegon dived into the sea and brought out a large fish, he threw it upwards and breathed flame on the meal and would have eaten it but Wildfyre took it and flew away with Daegon and later Vaeleris as well. He watched them giddily, they have gotten so big in only the short time since they have left Qarth to the former King Xaro. The Greatest City That Ever Was had fallen to plague and ghost grass after he destroyed the House of the Undying, Xaro in the chaos had been assassinated by a new Thirteen that rose in the carnage.

"They are growing fast, my King." He turned to Jorah who noticed the same thing he had, and a smile resided on his person.

"Indeed... But not fast enough." He stated the fact and that tore away at the smile he was wearing, his children won't be big enough before he reaches Westeros but a man can hope, can he?

He looked at their first destination with distaste, the city of Astapor and one of the remnants of old Ghiscar. He turned to his adviser, doubtful of their need for slave soldiers.

"Tell me again, you said the soldiers we need are in Westeros. So why come here to get them? Slaves of all people." He asked and the knight shrugged. That wasn't so assuring to him.

"It doesn't hurt to already have an army at your back, and we don't truly know how bad things have gotten since Xaro told you Robert died. The Unsullied are some of the greatest soldiers in the known world, unparalleled in the sword, spear, and shield." He heard Jorah explain to him, it still didn't feel right to buy an army rather than bring loyal men with him to Westeros.

Growing up on the run, he and Dany seen many cities and many housing slaves: Quite ironic considering Lys, Myr and Pentos are 'Free' cities. Dany also had different opinions on the practice where he only slightly disliked it but saw it wasn't going away so they would have to live with it. Dany hated the practice and once said and suggested that Viserys should help end it when he reclaims the Seven Kingdoms.

Deciding to put the conversation to bed, he would ask Jorah another inquiry he had with one of the books he obtained about Westeros.

"Ser. I read that the Kingsguard are meant to protect the royal family, but why only seven? What if the King had cousins and uncles, or children and grandchildren, how would seven knights protect them?" He asked as they neared Astapor, Jorah let out a sigh and stayed silent until he wasn't.

"The Kingsguard: Some of the greatest and most lethal masters of the sword, or spear or any weapon they choose. Your father had some of the greatest such as Ser Arthur Dayne the 'Sword of the Morning', Ser Gerold Hightower the 'White Bull', Ser Oswell of House Whent and Prince Lewyn Martell of Dorne. The greatest of them was Ser Barristan Selmy the 'Bold' who saved your father and I fought alongside the man in the Greyjoy Rebellion." He was in awe, his father had all of these great men to serve him, yet with what he's heard of the 'Mad King' it seemed he didn't deserve such loyalty.

"I wonder who I will pick to be my seven, hey how about you?" He perked up after thinking on it, Jorah was shocked at his offer.

"Uhh, my King perhaps you should choose others who have more honor than I, I have done a- " He cut the old Knight off, didn't want to hear no from him.

"I pardon you from your sin you committed, and before that Viserys and Dany did the same thing. Yes, you sold two poachers but they had broken the laws first as I recall." He explained and Jorah didn't seem so convinced, "You've been a loyal friend to me; to Dany too! Jorah of House Mormont. When we go home I want you to be apart of my Kingsguard, a knight from the North." He offered with sincerity because he meant it because Jorah had been holding the shame he committed for so long, its about time he set that shame loose and embrace a new life. Jorah sighed and knelt to one knee, resigning to the request.

"I accept, to serve you and protect you with my life if needs are." He helped the Knight rise to his feet, looking Jorah in the eye.

"We'll need to find you a white cloak, and some finer armor if what I've read said anything. Ser Jorah Mormont of the Kingsguard."

His ship soon docked and they walked towards the meeting where they would see the owner of the Unsullied, from what he's heard of is that the man isn't so kind or gracious. They had to even wait at least a day before they would see him, it infuriated him to no end since he doesn't want to remain here much longer than he needs to be, he wants to get his army and get going. However, they will need more ships, enough for at least five or six thousand, perhaps all of them.

He was woken the next day and was brought with Jorah, Kovarro, Rakharo and six of the hundred men he took from Xaro to meet Kraznys, he was met at the entrance by a young woman, perhaps a year or two older than himself.

She was strikingly beautiful, copper-colored skin and dark hair. She had a slender body, full breasts and a pair of attractive dark eyes. He smiled kindly but she didn't have a single change in her expression, so much for the few females in his life that said he had some charm. The smile, however, had changed to a frown when he saw the familiar collar around her neck that he's seen on most slaves in Essos, no wonder she wasn't affected by him.

"My Lady, I assume you are here to show us to Lord Kraznys." He inquired, he wouldn't say master to a slave, it's already demeaning that they are forced to labor for free and punishment when they disobey or question their lives and position. She seemed placated by his way of speaking and gave him a hint of a smile, more like a ghost and spoke, her voice was soft and gentle and reminded him of his beloved sister.

"Yes, please follow me."

The first and last impression of Kraznys was very straight-forward, he was an arse. Half the questions he asked the slaver about the twenty Unsullied he saw was met with very rude comments, calling him a boy or small woman by his looks which irritated him, and the woman he met tried her best to not recite the same insults and instead gave him the answers he was asking for. It got to a point where he asked if they are brave, Kraznys answered by cutting off the nipple from one of the men, that was a little too far to be proving a point.

The Unsullied seem stalwart, the woman said they had stood a day and night with no food or water. Upon asking how they are trained he would say he was impressed, they would train from dawn to dusk until they've mastered the sword, shield and three spears. He's read about them and heard they are made on the backstory of the infamous Ghiscari Legions of old. Then came the mutilation and the origins of how Unsullied are brought up.

They were castrated at birth, and when grown to manhood they are sent to murder a child to kill their emotions. It was horrendous but Kraznys went on about saying they are unbendable and loyal to a fault to whoever owns them, true warriors and the man boasted before insulting him once more. He played the fool, he understands everything that was said to him and won't forget it anytime soon. He and his companions left shortly after, he was thinking about what to do.

He and Jorah were walking along the port, the people call it the walk of punishment and he saw men, women, and children crucified and he felt outright disgusted with it, is this how Astapor truly treats its people? If so then to the deepest of hell they deserve to go.

"I don't like this. I don't want to lead slaves, to be their master." He brought up the topic again, Jorah and him stopped with his eye staring right at one of the suffering men.

"Do you think they will have better lives remaining here, or serving you? You won't punish them, or mutilate them to make a point. No, they will be far happier or more content under you than any other that Kraznys would sell them to." Maybe Jorah was right, maybe they will be far better under him but he fears many will die in the coming battles. They got away from the Walk of Punishment and onto a much better setting, he saw a child who smiled at him and followed them.

Along the way the child stopped and rolled over to him a wooden ball, he gestured to hand it back but the girl made a twisting motion with her hand, she wanted him to open it. Caution would have pushed him to roll it back anyway and be on his way, but instead, he did as she requested and twisted the ball open.

Before he could the object was knocked out of his hand and he stumbled to the ground, he quickly got to a knee and went for a dagger. Jorah held back the stranger who attacked him. He heard clicking and turned to see a creature coming out of the ball, it looked like a scorpion but a dark shade of green and it darted after him, he ran the dagger down and slew the scorpion, meanwhile the stranger got free and chased the girl who jumped off the port and into water but no splashing sound was heard. Instinct forced him to look left and saw the girl again, she hissed at him and ran off.

Jorah helped him up, he groaned in irritation, "The Warlocks. I thought I killed them in their tower, should've been thorough." He stated, then turned to the stranger and sheathed his dagger. "I owe you my life, Ser." He uttered, grateful for the assistance in him surviving death once more.

"The honor is mine, my King." The man removed his hood and he didn't recognize him, but he seemed Westeros. Jorah stepped in front of him, a shocked expression placed on his face.

"Jorah, do you know this man?" He asked his friend, who answered back as quickly he asked.

"I know him. He's one of the greatest fighters Westeros has ever seen." Jorah turned towards him, a serious expression on his face, "And as Lord Commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard." His face darkened where he turned to the man who saved him, why would Roberts Kingsguard be here of all places.

"King Robert is dead. I have been searching for you, Daeron Seaborn, to ask your forgiveness. I was sworn to protect your family, and I failed them." The Knight took a knee and was sincere when he was speaking to him, "I am Barristan Selmy, I served your father. Allow me to join your Kingsguard and I will not fail you again."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Could have been better but I still hope everyone enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Mpowers045, Indeed, his and Missandei will be almost like Dany and Daario except it'd be less embracing harshness but peace.**_

 _ **Shrednector15, You know I know only two Younger Brother to Robert stories, A Storm of Fire being very good and the other one is meh. Maybe someday I'll do it with the Peasant story.**_

 _ **CEW, Yep Daeron doesn't like the idea just like Dany, but he sees the necessity. He and Missandei might become a thing, but sadly it won't last forever. Barristan will need to do a lot of convincing to be on Daeron's good side but Daeron is kind-hearted so he might be allowed to join.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright the second half of the slaver arc and the final half before they get going onto another target, the diverging will be happening after the next two chapters, at least where the Targaryen factions oncerned.**_

 _ **Shoulda got this chapter out sooner.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dragon Is No Slave

* * *

Daeron

He had many questions for Ser Barristan. What does King's Landing look like? Who was his older brother like, or even about the Seven Kingdoms as a whole since the rebellion that destroyed his house and sent him and his siblings into exile?

"Ser?" He called and Ser Barristan turned to him, "Can I ask about my father or brother? Were they really what others have described." Barristan shifted slightly, he felt that the knight didn't want to answer his request. "It's fine. I can wait to know, besides we have to go and meet Kraznys." He added and got up from his seat. Barristan stepped in front of him, a pleading look in his eye, "What is it?" He asked and the Knight spoke truthfully.

"My King, please think about this. You don't need slave soldiers, I believe one or two of the great families will back you without question." That may be true, but so are the negatives to thinking like that as Jorah told him the other day.

"And what would they benefit? It would be their armies fighting on the field, only to believe we 'might' defeat the Lannisters and Baratheons and Starks and any other House that would sooner serve themselves than see me: the Mad Kings son on the Iron Throne." He said to the knight seriously, doubtful of the knight's beliefs as they were his beliefs before being told otherwise by Jorah.

"The Tyrells were still loyal to your father despite King's Landing being taken or Rhaegar dying on the field. House Martell is kin, by your cousins and Elia's marriage to your brother." Ser Barristan told him and he sighed as they departed the inn and caught Jorah talking to Kovarro, in that short time he gave entertainment to his Kingsguards words of counsel.

Would House Martell and Tyrell support him? One family is in a way tied to his own and another was given their position by Aegon the Conqueror. Then a darker thought crossed his mind, what if they don't? What if they see him as a way to get into the good graces of his enemies and sells him to Joffrey Baratheon, or one of the brothers that also want their nephew's power. His journey would end and so would his House, and he won't spit upon Dany's memory for a risky move.

"I will think about it," He whispered before turning to the entire group, "Now when we negotiate with Kraznys, intellect will be our most powerful ally." Jorah approached him, a concerned expression held on him.

"You believe he won't accept?" He was asked and he smiled.

"Yes, more than likely he will offer 2,000 at best, but I want them all. So, what I am going to offer is something he won't refuse. Just don't question me when we meet him."

They left for the meeting place, set on their roles to play. They entered the manse and was greeted by the woman he saw before, as pretty as she's been just yesterday. She was wearing a cloak today, and her hair smelled like it had been washed and the scent of lilac hung around her. He approached her with a kind smile on his lips, she still had no change in expression and he frowned once more, thinking of another tactic.

"My Lady. Good morning to you." He greeted and took her hand and placed a kiss on it, she flustered over the action and he smiles victoriously. "We are here to see Kraznys." He said and she smiled and gestured for him to follow her, he did so without so much a word.

He took a deep breath when they made it to the meeting place, Kraznys smirked and got up and speaking in his tongue. The girl then said it back to him.

"Master Kraznys would like to know how many Unsullied you wish to purchase." He smiled and stepped forward, looking the slaver in the eye.

"All of them, every warrior." Kraznys was told of this and he and his compatriots were shocked, they didn't think he would ask for them all, but he did. Kraznys recovered and spoke to which the woman recited back to him.

"There are eight-thousand Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by 'all of them'." He smiled smugly and nodded.

"Yes, all of them and the ones still in training." The woman told her master who scoffed with his companions sitting beside him, the two spoke and had the woman repeat them to her in the common tongue.

"Master Kraznys says they cannot sell half-trained boys, for if they fail in battle it will bring shame to all in Astapor." The woman said and he struck back like thunder with a response, he won't be denied.

"I will buy all or take none, many will fall in battle and I will need the boys to pick up their weapons and fight." He told them and again they said that he cannot afford them all.

"Master Kraznys says your ship will buy you 100 Unsullied, the gold you possess will buy 300 more, the two Dothraki you have with you will get you one more Unsullied." He rolled his eyes, does the slaver think him a fool. "Good master Kraznys asks how you intend to buy the remaining 8, 599 Unsullied." He looked above and saw the impoverished slaves, dirtied from the treatment they've been giving for years, for months, some even mere days. He brought his eyes onto Kraznys, smirking.

"I have dragons. You can have one if you wish, for all of the Unsullied." He offered, Jorah and Barristan stood silent but unsure, it made him remember just shortly ago that he was being barraged by both of them for his decisions.

 _Moments Before..._

"My King! Dragons will win you the throne, not slave soldiers." Barristan said to him on the left, Jorah came at him from the left, "Aegon Targaryen

"Daeron, don't do this, a dragon is worth more than any army- " He cut the knight off with a glare, Jorah back up and folded his hands.

"You see, if I had made this offer when leaving you two in the dark then you would be questioning me in front of strangers. I will not have that." He bit back angrily, he won't be questioned in front of others and neither will he take such disobedience. "I have a plan, once we obtain the Unsullied completely. Watch out for the signal.

 _Moments After..._

"Three dragons," Kraznys bargained and he shook his head.

"One." He told them, a wide smirk on his face.

"Two," Kraznys demanded, again he shook his head.

"One." He ended the bargain battle with a strong tone in his voice, to tell him and his friends he wasn't letting up.

Kraznys grunted and turned to speak to his friend, then turned to speak to the woman who spoke back to him.

"Master Kraznys says they want the biggest one." That can be arranged, he held his head high and spoke with complete genuine certainty.

"Done." He said and Kraznys nodded with a smile, smirking widely. "And her." He pointed to the woman, she looked surprised, "She can be your gift to me on a bargain well struck." He explained and the girl relayed this to Kraznys seemed hesitant but in the end, he urged the girl to go with him. They departed and almost immediately he stopped and turned to her, "We will be spending some time together, what is your name?" He asked her.

"Missandei, your grace." She uttered as they continued walking away.

"If I ever dishonor you in any way, you may go back to any family you may have. I will give you coin, guards and a ship of your choosing." He told her and she was surprised by the way he spoke to her as if she was a free woman and she was to him now. "Now, what Kraznys said about the Unsullied? Are they really obedient?" He asked Missandei and she nodded, her eyes avoiding any contact with his own.

"All question, all doubts have been taken from them. The Unsullied only follow orders, they will bend before they break." He liked that, a legion of warriors but soon they'll be free warriors, they won't be slaves when serving under him.

"All warriors doubt, however. That is why some die on the field of battle." He countered and she turned to him, finally and looked into his eyes.

"Valar Morghulis, your grace." He smiled and hummed, that is right in some aspects.

"All men must die, yes... Yet I am no man, I am a dragon."

He spent that night being with Daegon, he was his biggest dragon and will be traded for the army he is going obtain. His son looked at him, tilted its neck in curiosity. He smiled and handed the dragon some meat, the beast ate it without complaint and swallowed it whole after three bites.

"I hope you don't hate me for what I must do, but don't you fret your wings because we won't be apart for long." He cooed and the dragon made a sound, he was happy with what he could tell. "We're going home soon, home." He whispered as he rubbed Daegon's neck.

He slept easy that night, knowing he was going to succeed tomorrow.

Jorah

If Daeron withheld what he was going to do, then he might have been very opposed to what he offered the Master Kraznys and his companions. So would Barristan, but by the gods did Daeron put on a show. He made himself naïve to the Slavers deal and substituted his own for the entirety of the Unsullied army.

They woke early the next morning, he watched his King talking to Lady Missandei and she seemed interested in what he was saying. He smiled and remembered how Daeron would be before Viserys and Drogo died, his Kings heart would always belong to Daenerys but still, the young man flirted with many.

Maybe having Lady Missandei around will be a good distraction for Daeron. All the tragedies from Daenerys death, the massacre of people under him, the loss of Irri and the betrayal of Doreah. After today they will need ships, perhaps one of the other cities within Slavers bay or Volantis might have what they need.

"Ready?" He asked his King who nodded, they all set off then towards the large yard where 9,000 Unsullied stood and it looked a rather fine sight.

They were in large formations, all waiting to be called upon by they who holds the first whip. Daeron stood tall as he walked along towards where Kraznys, his dealers and some slave soldiers guarding them. Looking back he noticed Kovarro and Rakharo tugging along the crate carrying the dragon Daeron was handing over.

"Daeron never looked so composed, ready even." He stated lowly, Ser Barristan hummed in agreement.

"Aye, given the shortness of his hair he looks like his brother had. The people loved Rhaegar and would have died for him." He heard his fellow Kingsguard say solemnly as if the Battle of the Trident happened recently and if he were there then he would too.

"Rhaegar fought valiantly, it is true. Rhaegar fought nobly, this is also true. Yet unlike his older brother, Daeron will unite Westeros as it was before the rebellion: I believe in him. I will fight and die for him if needs be." He told Barristan and the older man nodded sharply, they will fight and die for their King.

Upon getting closer Kraznys began to speak, to which Missandei translated back to Daeron.

"The Master says they are untested and advises that you blood them early. There are many between here and there that are ripe for sacking," Kraznys said some more and Missandei translated it back, "Should you take captives, the Masters will buy the healthy ones and for a good price, and who knows for some of the boys you sell might be Unsullied in turn as all must prosper." Daeron looked at Kraznys with a hard stare before turning and going to the cage.

Many were in awe at seeing Daegon take flight, the creature thought to be long gone from the world and now reborn again. Daeron handed the leash handle to Kraznys who then hands the slaves whip to him. "Is it done, then? They belong to me?" Daeron asked and Missandei asked it again in Valyrian to Kraznys.

"Yes. You hold the whip. The Unsullied are yours." Missandei said to him. Daeron smiled and turned away from Kraznys, walking away whilst Daegon wailed for him to come back. Then his King spoke in the same tongue as Kraznys had been doing since they've arrived in the city.

" _Unsullied!_ " Missandei turned sharply as he and Barristan smiled, " _Forward march, halt!_ " Daeron commanded loudly, while Kraznyz struggled with the leash on Daegon.

" _Tell the bastard her beast won't come to me, now._ " He watched Daeron turn back to Kraznys, his face darkened and serious.

" _A dragon is not a slave._ " Kraznys was shocked that Daeron knows their tongue was agape.

" _You speak Valyrian?_ " Daeron sharply responded to the question.

" _I am Daeron Seaborn of the House Targaryen, of the Blood of Old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue._ " Kraznys began to look frightened, and panic while he and even Missandei were smirking now, Barristan stood alert and hand upon the hilt of his sword, Daeron turned back to the Unsullied and rose the whip above his head, " _Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay all who holds a whip! But harm no children, women or the old and break the collar of every slave in this city!_ " Not a moment later some slavers and their guards were killed, a battle had begun. Kraznys in desperation tried to relay orders.

" _I am your master! Kill him! Kill him!_ " Daeron turned to Kraznys cries and grinned widely, " _Kill him!_ " Was the last thing cried out by Kraznys.

"Dracarys!"

Kraznys was bathed in fire, his skin melting from his body and screaming in pure agony, soon the flames silenced him and he cried no more. The Battle of Astapor lasted little more than an hour or two before all slavers were bent or broken, Daeron himself slew a few of the guards whilst Daegon burned many of the attacking slave soldiers and slavers. He found Daeron resting on some stairs and went to him and helped him up by hand, the young man taking it gladly.

Daeron sheathed his blade and together they walked among the Unsullied, none had fallen and were back in marching formation in less than a half hour. Barristan found six horses for them to ride and he, Daeron, Barristan, Kovarro, Rakharo and the new member of Missandei saddled up. Daeron still carried the whip and held it high once more, then began to speak to them all loudly.

" _Unsullied, for all your lives you were slaves. No more, you are free this day so give you a choice you can make as free men._ " Daeron began and cleared his throat to speak once more, " _Any man who wishes to leave, may leave and no one will pursue you. I give you my solemn word but if you fight for me, you will do so as free men!_ " Daeron shouted and threw down the whip, to prove to those who have listened. Silence echoed until one man began tapping his spear into the dirt, then another and then thirty to a hundred until it was all he and they could hear. They are with Daeron, they will fight for him.

The sun began to set as the army left the burning city behind them, ash climbing the air as Vaeleris, Daegon and Wildfyre flew above them all, screeching into the sky like victorious conquerors.

Because they are, and Daeron proved that today.

* * *

 _ **A/B: Nice right? I know its basically canon but would anyone have given up a dragon for an army? Tell me what you guys think about it. The next chapter will cover the entirety of their time in Yunkai, it will also be the start of diverging from Dany's storyline.**_

 _ **Mpowers045, Well would anyone have done any different? Its a dragon bro! JK glad you like it.**_

 _ **Guest, Indeed fellow man.**_

 _ **CEW, I feel like you're reading my mind... And I like it. I always wondered if she just thought it up as she was going along in the show, she could have been open with her plans to her advisers, don't you think?**_

 _ **Shrednector15, Glad you liked it, and this one too.**_

 _ **Metal Flash, Yep and hopefully he doesn't die along the way. A commander with good experience will help wonders.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Let's begin!**_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Queen of Cities

* * *

Missandei

The road to her Kings next destination has been halted for some time, mostly because his grace would want to stop and rest while he could every now and then but that is a lie. Every time they have stopped she would get a visit from Daeron, he would stay and flatter her with words and give her a flower to pin in her hair.

She was a slave for half of her life, she has never been courted as Ser Barristan has informed her of, courting is a term Westerosi use for when a Lady is to be desired by a man or Lord, for a wife but she is not worthy of such an honor. Courting in her tongue would mean other things, inappropriate things that Kraznys would make her and other women do.

She was grateful that Daeron freed the people of Astapor, and hopes that he might do the same for the other two slave cities.

But no, Daeron's goals seem to drive him further west. He confessed that he did so that his dragons would remain with him, but he did swear that slavery will end one day as it supposedly is in Westeros, the place her King comes from.

"My Lady."

She turned her brown eyes to see her King approaching, in his hand a blue flower that he's picked off the ground no doubt. She won't lie, the man before her is one of the prettiest he has ever seen, what with his short-silver hair and amethyst eyes of lilac and unblemished pale skin.

"Your Grace." she bowed her head and saw him upset, he approached and lifted her chin to look into his eyes and saw affection in them, the silence making her heart skip a beat.

"You don't need to bow, never again." He whispered and she hesitantly nodded, that she will but makes no promises.

She's been made to bow all her life and it will be a habit that is hard to break, but she will try her hardest.

"I picked this for you, thinking blue is your color." So was lilac, then beige and the other time before that it was white.

She does appreciate his kind words and wants to believe he is being genuine, but as a child, she thought the masters were kind as well until she saw that they weren't, and as she got older they only used her both physically and mentally. Daeron freed her and she didn't want to feel this way again. She let him put the blue flower in her hair, his hand lingering for a moment before he stepped away to look at her.

he cleared his throat, looking nervous, "Well, maybe we should get going. Yunkai shouldn't be that far." She gave him a perplexed look, what?

"Why Yunkai?" She asked him for she had assumed that they would keep marching westwards in search of ships.

"We need more provisions if we want to go west, we'll be doing such for quite some time." He told her and walked away, leaving her standing there.

She unconsciously placed her hand to feel the blue flower in her hair, thinking of what the next several months will be like on the road.

And she gave thought to her King and wishes him to be well for the fights to come.

Daeron

He sent an emissary to the city of Yunkai to tell the Wise Masters that he wishes to speak to them, his commander and chief of the Unsullied sent his best man to do it so he, Missandei, Sers Barristan and Jorah and the one known as Grey Worm waited for his 'guests' to arrive so he may 'talk'.

Choosing a blue attire he would meet his adversaries in a humble manner, he has plans revolving around Yunkai and their supplies that he desires.

"What if it comes to battle? Your Grace." Ser Barristan asked him, many here has their doubts and he wont lie, it might just come to a fight.

"Well Kraznys did tell me to blood my army, so either way we win." He chuckled, but none had done as he did, "Forgive me for my humor." He apologized.

Moments later he saw a group of men coming forward, most wearing ragged clothes and slave armor and all carrying their leader who wore pompous clothes and had a pompous look on his face and aura of one who's had his life given to him on a silver platter, and he hates it.

He gestured for the man to sit and instead the slaver hissed for two slaves to bring forth a chest of riches, which he didn't mind. The master then took a seat in the chair he had originally gestured to the man and after a small moment of silence, he chose to be the first to speak.

"Master... ?" He started and would get his name first.

"Master Grazdan Mo Eraz: Of the Ancient and glorious Yunkai, the queen of cities. Our walls are strong, our nobles proud and fierce, our common folk without fear. Ours is the blood of ancient Ghis, whose empire was old when Valyria was yet a squalling child." Grazdan's threat was laughable, he isn't far from the city and yet he could see it's walls aren't so strong nor was the common folk without fear as those two flinched in fright.

"Master Grazdan, I hope my army isn't causing such a disturbance. I am merely passing through." He told Grazdan in a very cheerful tone of voice.

"Passing through? Forgive me, but you have been here for a day and by the looks of it has made a full encampment." He sighed and bit off some salted meat, reclining back in his seat.

"We are simply getting some rest, resupplying ourselves and I personally will be buying food and horses for my men, all nine-thousand of them." He counter threatened by mentioning how many soldiers he has, Grazdan smiled with a scoff.

"Buy? You mean demand." He smiled and nodded. "We are not Astapor, the savageries you've committed cannot be forgiven for them, but the Yunkai'i are a forgiving people. I came on behalf of my leaders to give you this, fifty-thousand golden marks to be given to you and your army so that you all may leave our lands, we want to friends with your Grace and not enemies." Grazdan added and he almost wants to believe him, but it is a lie.

Ser Jorah went ahead of the army and scouted his rivals and enemies, the Yunkai'i knew he was coming and went ahead and bought two sellsword company known as the Second Sons and Stormcrows, putting a thousand more defenders to aid Yunkai and its already 4,000 man infantry, or a pursuing army that will strike his back when they move. It's a reason he chose the way of diplomacy first before striking the city like thunder.

"A wonderful offer, one I agree to if it included what I wanted... But it doesn't." Raeleris snarled, it's crimson scales on its neck flexing when he said what he said, "I have a better one. I take your city, and it's wealth and your food and horses. Then and only then, I will move on." He threatened, gritting his teeth and tired of this negotiation.

"You are mad, You shall rue this arrogance, bastard. These little lizards will not keep you safe, I promise you. We will fill the air with arrows if they come within a league of Yunkai." He narrowed his eyes at Grazdan, threatening his children. Grazdan told his servants to take back the gold and Daegon jumped unto the chest, roaring at the slaves and making them, "Your envoy said I was promised safe conduct." Grazdan reminded him.

"Ah, I did didn't I? But my children never made such promises, and you threatened them." He stated, and the Slaver huffed and walked away with his servants.

Once he knew that the master was out of earshot, he turned to Jorah.

"Have a messenger send an invitation to one of the companies they hired, bring me their leaders, I think I want to buy them with my gold."

Missandei

Three days would pass and her Kings army had gotten quite comfy, the position of the encampment was advantageous for Daeron with his cautious mind of thinking two steps before deciding to move. Now today they are expecting a visit from the captains of both of the sellsword companies, the Stormcrows.

Daeron insisted for her to stay, these men were men of greed and coin and would leer at her, she told him that she was a free woman now and a principal adviser to him and so it would be her duty to be by his side during events of politics as she was for Master Kraznys.

She sat near the left of Daeron, Barristan, and Jorah on the right. Grey Worm was elsewhere on patrol, the defenses of the camp are of paramount importance for the King and his men. "They are here," She heard Daeron tell them and she leaned her head to see them coming up.

There was the captains of the Stormcrows, Prendhal na Ghezn, Sallador the Bald and Daario Naharis. Two looked plain enough, all bearing the traits of the Ghiscari besides Daario who has a blue beard. Only one captain from the Second Sons have come, that man's name is Mero, the Titan's Bastard. They all leered at her, some in lust and one in attraction and it all felt like she was being undressed.

"The Father of Dragons!" Mero announced and sat down, plopping onto a chair then turned to her. "Some wine, woman." On old instinct, she went to get that wine but Daeron gently grabbed her hand, stopping her with a look.

"No one is a slave here, captain Mero. You are my guests, its only right that I serve it." She heard him say and got up, grabbing a bottle of wine and handing the man his drink, nodding for the others to grab some as well.

"You know my name? Ours too no doubt, impressive." Mero commented.

"I assume you four why I asked you to come? It has with our friends of Yunkai." Daeron continued on, the four captains nodded and Daario cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"You mean 'our' friends, your grace." Daeron pursed his lips, then to a frown. "We were bought by the Wise Masters to defend their city, you threaten the peace." The three men agreed, yet Daeron didn't.

"Of course, yet." Daeron trailed off, right before going back to it. "Yet I could pay more than Grazdan, more than the Wise Masters really." She heard her King tell the men who turned their heads in confusion.

"How so?" Prendhal asked Daeron and she smiled, Daeron was being so composed despite these men mocking him with stares and scoffs.

"I am set on retaking the entirety of Westeros. They are already broken and fighting amongst one another, weak and unprepared for my arrival." Daeron let the information sink into them, and continued, "Join with me, and I will you four a Lord with castles of your choosing, from Winterfell to Casterly Rock or even Highgarden." His offer was generous, these castles belonged to three out of the eight great families of Westeros.

Silence came and then suddenly Prendhal, Sallador and Daario stood to their feet.

"We will pass." Sallador said and Prendhal continued, "If we break a contract with a client, then none will think of buying our swords again." Daario said nothing and set his wine down before leaving with his companions, Mero kept his eyes on her and glancing at her breasts and thighs, it was uncomfortable.

"Captain Mero? Will you take my offer?" Daeron said, his tone being sterner and irritable.

"... No." Mero got up and approached him, until Wildfyre, growled lowly. "If I could bed this woman, then I might side with you." Daeron, for the first time since he freed all of Astapor has lost his temper but in a jealous manner.

"Get out." Was all Daeron told the man who left with his wine, "I'm going to kill that man, I swear it." He muttered, she still heard him and he turned to her, anger in his eyes for the man.

Daeron

It was late when he was walking the camp, to find Missandei who seemed to be the only one to cool him down after the meeting with the sellswords. Sighing he opened the flap and found her reading a book, Valyrian on the cover and she looked up to him with surprise on her face.

"Your Grace, it is late." She said but he didn't care, he wanted to see her.

"I wanted to kill them, you know." He started and she was a little startled, "The way those men leered at you angered me because I don't want anyone to look at you like that, you aren't a bed-slave for men to use for their pleasures. I want you to have a new life, a good life." He knelt by her side, putting his hands on hers and folded their hands together.

"Your Grace, I.. I don't... " She tried to say, lost for words and he would feel the same way.

Since they've been traveling side by side, he's got to know her and Grey Worm, to know their stories and the stories of all of his commanders inside of his armies. He's heard tales from her, terrible ones he wished he could erase for her and the thought of what Kraznys forced her to do made his blood boil, to want to burn that man again and again.

"Don't say anything, I let my sister down. I watched her die and you are, you are precious to me now." He uttered and got closer to her, close enough that they were mere inches from one another and before he knew it his lips were pressed against hers, he enjoyed her taste and it was all he expected and more.

After that kiss and moment, he left to head back to his own tent where Jorah, Barristan, Kovarro, and Rakharo were waiting for him.

"What's the matter?" He asked the two and both veteran knights looked to one another, wondering who will tell him so he went in without a word.

Standing before him was Daario, a Captain of the Stormcrows. In one of his hands was a Dothraki sword, in the other was a large bag and around his large tent was four alert Unsullied Guards. He and the mercenary looked at one another, he reached over and poured them both a cup of wine.

"What are doing here, I was under the impression that the Stormcrows weren't joining me." He questioned the man who cocked a half-smirk.

"I hadn't spoken. My compatriots voted for me to come here, to kill you." He tensed upon the low tone, taking a hand close to his sword, "But I will not, I choose to gamble on the promise of Lordship in your kingdoms, and a castle of my choosing?" He cocked a half-smile of his own, so that's how it is.

"And how do I know you are being genuine, in your professed loyalty? What of your companions, will they be agreeable now?" He asked Daario who smirked, putting down his weapon and opening the bag which smelled of death.

"Ask them yourself, my King." And just like that, two heads were dropped onto the ground. "When they ordered me to kill you, I killed them and the Stormcrows have vowed to fight for you." He sighed and downed a cup of wine, eyeing Daario very carefully.

"So you killed your commanders because they gave you a command? That doesn't shout loyalty but flexible vows." He debated, Daario countered.

"Ah, but my 'companions' have all but sent me on a suicide mission. Your knights and Dothraki would slaughter me, or your dragons would consume me in flame. I chose a route where I live and hopefully in a land where I will be of use." He couldn't blame him, if Viserys had all but sent him to die then he might have betrayed his brother as well.

"Very well, vow to remain loyal and I will vow in turn to not let you die carelessly." Daario got to one knee and looked up to him.

"King Daeron. I vow to serve you, for the rest of my days. My sword is yours, my life is yours, and my men are yours."

Later on, in that night he led a raid on the camp of the Second Sons with his Unsullied and Stormcrows, killing half of Mero's men and Mero himself in combat and he was glad when his sword was driven into the man's chest. The slave soldiers also lost 500 men, before surrendering and Yunkai's gates were opened to his army, all with the loss of 50 Unsullied and 100 of the Stormcrows. He took Yunkai and made Gazdan his servant, along with all the Wise Masters and freed all 500,000 slaves that lived in the Queen of Cities, while obtaining food and horses for his army to march.

He is done with Slaver's Bay, his army will now turn its way west, and their obstacle is now Volantis.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So brings an end to the Dragons journey in Slaver's Bay, now his path goes west to Volantis where we will remain for a few chapters. Missandei and Daeron's relationship has risen during their travels together and will get even more intense as I write on.**_

 _ **Guest, Yep I didn't want to change that, she was so badass during that moment.**_

 _ **CEW, Yep I plan to write a scene detailing his growth as a warrior as well.**_

 _ **I might be working on this for a little while, my muse has driven me to writing some good scenes in this story. I will drop a hint though, he will find some troubles down the road and tragedy finds its way and hurt him.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Let's go!_**

 ** _Daeron and his generals and army have marched on the city of Volantis, their intent is to seize it for ships and supplies but enemies stop their path._**

 ** _The ruling body of Volantis, headed by the Three Triarch's are intent on halting and defending their city from invasion by the Young Dragon and his army._**

 ** _As a colision seems unavoidable, an unknown and dangerous faction gives it's aid to the conflict. Whether to the Dragon of House Targaryen or the Tiger of Volantis_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Vestiges of Valyria

* * *

Daeron

"Volantis, Old Volantis... The First Daughter of Valyria." He heard Jorah tell him, "You made a good choice in coming here, a lot of opportunities."

"I see... " He whispered lowly.

He's changed somewhat since Yunkai just a couple of months ago, his hairs gotten a little longer and a stubble and mustache began to take shape though he will be having it cut soon enough. He's also grown as a fighter since the Battle of Yunkai, he's taken lives and fought skilled men, Ser Barristan and Jorah have also gotten more intense in his training in the martial skills.

Now he looks at this new obstacle before him, and it had him in awe.

Truly the last vestige of Valyria is right here before his eyes and won't be hard to seize from the looks of it. In fact, he wished it wouldn't have come to this, but it is too late now.

His army was marching across the border when they found five hundred riders stopping their path, all wearing black armor and helmets covering their helmets will only their eyes were visible. Grey Worm cautioned against going towards them unguarded, but he isn't alone.

Barristan and Jorah are with him, and Kovarro and Rakharo too. He urged his horse to the front, and simultaneously three men dressed in black approached as well and led by one other, this man was young and around his age, dark of skin and had black hair that went to his shoulders, his eyes were like his own, lilac and a lighter shade.

"Your grace, it is unsettling that we must meet this way, with what you did in Astapor and Yunkai." The individual before him spoke, and he narrowed his eyes at him, "I am Malaquo of House Maegyr, a Triarch of Volantis and behind me is one of Volantis's mercenary bands: The Lost Legion." Malaquo introduced himself and the men behind him.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am- " He went to introduce himself yet Malaquo stopped him.

"We know who you are: Daeron Seaborn of the House Targaryen and heir to the Iron Throne. Father of Dragons. Conqueror of Astapor and Breaker of Chains." He was surprised at the man's knowledge, impressive. "The Astapori were ignorant of your power, Yunkai underestimated your resolve and we learned from those cities. We have prepared for your visit, 20,000 men of our most elite."

Twenty-thousand men, that is troublesome and can easily trump his 9,000 Unsullied, 500 Stormcrows and the extra 6,000 Freed-Men he's trained in the month of marching here. It will be a bloodbath, but he likes his odds as he liked them going against Astapor and the Red Wastes. His dragons are the size of horses now, his total cavalry from Yunkai's horses gives him 2,000 riders. If it comes to siege then he can take his time, his provisions from both of the cities he's conquered give him at least ten years in food supplies.

"It is my hope that we don't need to fight, that we may be friends for I am also the Blood of Old Valyria." Malaquo scoffed and irritated him right away. "I'm sorry, is something funny?" He asked and Malaquo chuckled.

"Your House isn't so great in the east. Yes, Aegon did take the Seven Kingdoms but back in Old Valyria, House Targaryen was a small family and had barely any influence and none before they left with their dragons." He was told and he felt insulted, how dare this man insult his family and what they were thousands of years ago.

"You must know, that you won't win against me. Even with your army and elephants, my dragons will turn them all into cinders." He warned, he didn't want to see men perish for a fruitless cause as rebuking his forces from continuing west.

"That is true, we might not win but we survived the Doom. We kept the empire alive for centuries before your Aegon burned us with Belarion and his siblings." Malaquo said, "We also don't want to fight, but if you've come to free our slaves then we will fight for the traditions we practiced for centuries upon counting when our ancestors first discovered the first dragons." He looked at all of the 500 riders that standing in front of him, all glaring at him with the same eyes he has.

They left afterward and allowed them to come with 30 leagues of the city, and he saw their grand army stationed outside its walls.

"How can we defeat them without losing half my men or my dragons? It seems impossible now." He muttered and swallowed a lump in his throat, the task at hand is a difficult one and one he has a hard time believing.

"My King, you've found a way to take Yunkai when there was none. I believe in you." Ser Barristan told him and he smiled with Jorah.

"I'm hardly the cause of that, our newest commander brought us that victory." He turned and watched Missandei, Grey Worm and their new ally of Daario Naharis.

The blue-haired commander of the Stormcrows and the leftovers of the Second Sons has done his duties well, has a laid-back way of speaking and isn't one to not share his opinions to the rest of them, even to him. He'll admit the Sellsword's brought a good amount of enjoyment to the camp, to the army as a whole, they even shared a number of conversations with one another.

His eyes then angled towards Missandei, wearing a set of clothes he found for her that makes her seem modest.

The feelings he's grown for her has broken limits, she laughs now when he talks to her and he dines with her too. Ser Jorah agrees with his choice but Ser Barristan has advised against getting too close to her, his bold knight is concerned that he would make a mistake that will cost him dearly during the battles he will be fighting in the Seven Kingdoms.

A small huff went out of his mouth, he isn't getting familiar, he's simply attracted to Missandei and might have strong feelings for her. It won't cause any problems and will hardly cost him anything when he takes back the Seven Kingdoms. Ser Barristan has nothing to worry about.

"My King. The army is camped, we should have the city surrounded in time." Grey Worm reported, he smiled and patted the warrior on the shoulder.

"Good, we will hold position and give our enemy a day or two of peace, then we will have our battle."

Malaquo

The night was cool, surprising for his city even with the large army a short twenty leagues from his home.

Daeron Targaryen poses a threat to his city, a threat to the power he has inherited from his father and would be his sisters if she wasn't across the Narrow Sea and Westeros. His wife is frightened, his son is confused and mother and father racked with fear for him.

Since he almost drowned in the river all those years ago, he has made it his goal to make Volantis less a place for masters and slaves but the people of all of Valyria. He's worked for this for ten good years before news from the east began to shake the foundations, Daeron.

The Western King has freed slaves from their chains but forced the other pillar to suffer where noblemen are killed or deposed from their positions. Economy failing has stirred the faction of nobles that want to keep slavery afloat and even those of his own group, who want strip away those damned tattoo's and walk on an equal ground with the likes of the lowborn.

"My love." His purple eyes looked up to his wife who was standing near the door, he smiled and rose from his desk.

"What is it? Aerina." He asked and she walked towards him, handing him a missive.

"It is the rest of the Triarch's. They have called for counsel." A sigh escaped his lips and after twenty minutes, he left with two guards of the Lost Legion following him.

It would have been a delightful stroll to the palace if not for the blasted followers of the Red God chanting, musing that he would have Daeron in his city rather than these fanatics and their temples.

The chants of Rh'llor are an infestation, including the ones who preach it. Volantis has no definite faith, many come here and remain but none are so irritable than the Red God whereas he and his father pray to the Old Valyrian Gods. In fact, he would have ousted the religion in its entirety if not for so many of the cities own guards, most of the Tiger Guards are followers of that religion and would revolt.

Then the Red Temple has their own guards, the Fiery Hand made up of slaves that number a thousand, no more and no less lest they overtake the 4,000 Tiger Guard that defend the inner city and beyond the Black Walls where he and most aristocrats live with the other faiths, and merchants. Past the walls is the rest of Volantis, where for every freedman is five slaves each and below is the harbor.

"One step at a time, choose your battles." He recited, his father's words back when he was well enough to walk.

He is the current head of Volantis's Triarch's and decides on the fate of Volantis in its entirety, the others are simply worried that he isn't ready with his age and lack of experience in battle.

But he can rule, been raised to since he was a boy.

And he won't surrender to lowborn Valyrian such as Daeron Targaryen, never.

Kinvara

She watched the flames carefully, re-imaging the vision she had seen months ago coming true before her eyes.

She doesn't see Volantis falling, she sees it rising. And rising with Volantis is three dragons of red, black and green. She sees Volantis rising again from the ashes with Daeron Targaryen leading from the front, as a servant of her Lord she must take on this task and give aid.

" _My brothers, sisters!_ " She called for her most loyal servants, and leaders such as Benerro, her successor, and Moqorro, captain of the Fiery Hand, " _The time has come for all who pray to our Lord to rise, to aid the Last Dragon in the Long Night._ " She cried in jubilee, happy and the two and many behind them all chanted with her, the Lord of Lights time has come.

Malaquo

"We cannot let Daeron pass, not with his dragons."

"And how do you plan to do that? Yunkai and their armies couldn't stop the Father of Dragons, you know what Unsullied can do."

He sat there at the end of the table, watching the rest of the ruling counselors bicker about what to do. He makes the final word, but what decision can he make that won't end in kneeling or seeing his home burn for the second time in its history, what decision won't end in his wife and child being victims of what happened to Yunkai or Astapor.

Volantis has its armies. Volantis has its elephants and Volantis has its pride, but what can these do against dragon fire and the might of a full Unsullied force. He sighed and let a shaky breath leave his body as he stared at the table under him, hearing these men bicker to one another over what to do.

The power a Triarch has is tricky, considering its three men voted to post for one year per term, he's been Triarch for seven years and his father for forty through bribes and genuine approval of the masses. There was one such man who tried to be Triarch for life, his 'reign' didn't start, or end right and was seized and torn apart by two elephants. In fact, a Triarch is so important that they aren't supposed to touch the ground, he was raised with slave children and would be equals with them.

"My Lords!" He and the two others turned their heads to the door, where a woman was standing at the center of the way. He recognized her as the head Priestess of the Red Temple.

"Lady Kinvara? What do we owe the pleasure." His fellow Triarch treated the woman with respect, such as the man is a follower of the fire faith too. She smiled and approached the three, behind her is a handful of Tiger Guard and Fiery Hands which caused him to jump to his feet, glaring at the woman.

"This is treason! What reason have you deemed to bring armed men here!? Answer us!" He shouted and the woman didn't have a change of expression, merely keeping that smile on her face.

"I don't plan on fighting or killing, only to show you three a vision of what lies Volantis if you fight Daeron Seaborn."

He didn't like it, but like most Triarch's heading towards the end of their term, he didn't have a choice in the matter and saw this 'vision'.

Daeron

For three days, he watched.

For three days, he waited.

For three days, he grew impatient.

He told everyone that on the third day he would wage his war, instead, he held his stance and waited like attacking now would cause his defeat, because it likely would.

The battle he would win, that is clear but how many men will he lose? Hundreds? Thousands? It is uncertain and he doesn't like to be uncertain about matters like this and all for some ships that he can get anywhere. _But I cant, I have to take this city,_ He thought bitterly.

Volantis has a strong fleet, little over a hundred ships that can take him to Westeros. If he could just get the ships then he would, but why would a port city surrender their livelihood for his ambitions to retake his Seven Kingdoms? The answer is no, they wouldn't and won't.

His frustration, caused him to reach out to the only thing other than training and that brought him to Missandei.

"Your grace, I- " He didn't let her finish before wrapping his arms around her, bringing his love close and taking her lips and the sweet tastes that came with it. She was surprised but eventually brought her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, it grew passionate before it ended and he pulled away, though he wished it could go further but he wanted to be patient with her, so she can trust him.

"I'm sorry. It's the siege, not that it can be called that but things have gotten... Frustrating." He confessed and took a seat onto her bed, she looked at him before taking a seat as well, "What do you think I should do?" He asked her and she was surprised by the question.

"My King, Daeron. I don't believe I am appropriate to give you such counsel, that should be your commanders and kingsguard." She said and pursed his lip, sliding her closer to him that their bodies could be molded together and he saw her blush. He brought a hand to her chin and gently made her look at him, the intimacy wouldn't be liked by Barristan but he's spent so much time with Missandei.

How can he be expected to marry some stranger, from a House that would only be after a throne and not him?

"You are my Lady, you are. I will seek counsel from my warriors, but I would hear from you first." She was still as silent as ever, "Has the translator lost her tongue?" He teased and she smiled, throwing her legs over his lap and pressing her lips to his, taking the initiative for the first time. She pulled her sweet lips away again, smirking at him.

"Daeron... I lo- " Missandei tried to say but couldn't finish.

And they were interrupted, again. Ser Barristan entered with Jorah behind him, worried at first but then he saw a hint of disapproval.

"The Triarch's are here, my King and are waiting for you," Jorah informed him, he huffed and straightened his back before getting up.

"Well, let us see them." He agreed and turned to Missandei. "Want to come- " He attempted to ask Missandei to come along, yet he was stopped, by Barristan of all people but it isn't so surprising.

"Your Grace, this is a diplomatic event and should involve the nobility. Not lowborn." He was offended and gave the knight a look before leaving the tent and hurrying to the main pavilion with his knights following and Barristan caught up to him. "My King, forgive me for saying this but I feel that I must." The man added and he turned sharply to look at Barristan.

"Like what? Telling me who I will be with? Who I will marry?" He was heated and not a mood he wanted to be in when he meets the Triarchs. "She precious to me and I will not cast her aside like her former masters, I will not!" He decreed and yet his knight would have him hear.

"She is intelligent, yes. Resourceful and you do have an affection that is expected of one who traveled with another for a time, but my King you must listen." Barristan told him, getting closer and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Do not ruin your early reign, marrying a lowborn will get you no approval from the Lords of Westeros. Your great grandfather married for love, and when he wished to wed his children for alliances they rebelled and insulted many friends who became their enemies." His breathing got heavy as Barristan continued, making him doubt his feelings.

"Send her away, give her a home, treasures, and men to protect but you must come to Westeros as an unwed man." He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to be here and being told who to love and sending Missandei away, he will not.

So he left, found these visitors and opened the flap of the pavilion and saw them standing there. He composed himself and flattened his wrinkled shirt, then approaching the three men standing before them. He gave Kovarro and Rakharo orders not to let the others inside, he doesn't want to see them for awhile, he can do this alone.

"My Lords! I am pleased to meet the rest of you, it is a comfort that you came to see me before there will be a battle." He told them and yet he only knows one of their names, "I know Lord Malaquo, but I'm afraid I don't know you two." the two strangers came forward, sharp expressions on their faces.

"Vaereon Lendaerys." One man said.

"Taelarys of House Vaemond. Your grace." Another man announced.

He nodded to both of them and gestured a request if they want a cup of wine, one excepted and the other two dismissed it.

"I don't want to go around in circles, I and the two men beside me wish to offer peace between Volantis and welcome you into our city."

To say he was shocked was an understatement, especially hearing it from Malaquo who all but threatened war when they first met. He cleared his throat and was grateful that a battle would not take place, and that thousands of lives won't be brought to an end because of ambition.

"Thank you, I am- " He tried to say and was cut off.

"You are allowed no more than a thousand in the city, a manse behind the Black Walls and your dragons cannot be allowed free rein. The city isn't yours to hold as King, you are our guest until you have your ships." And they promised him his own ships? That is good as well.

He had hoped to rule the city for a month or two, to learn and get a bit of experience when he reaches Westeros. He would have freed the people here and bring some form of realization to what his sister wanted, but if it means he can save his army from perishing then that is what he will do, and besides... There are other ways of conquering the First Daughter and he will achieve his victory.

"I... Agree to your terms." He bitterly said, gripping his hands and seeing Malaquo smile victoriously.

"There are fifteen families in Volantis, powerful and of the Old Blood. You may also find your bride in Volantis, the city of mine and your ancestors." He swallowed a lump in his throat, he won't marry a woman he doesn't know.

"That is quite alright, in fact, I already have a betrothed." He lied and saw the three men give him a confused look.

"And who is this? A lady from Westeros, no doubt." Barristan entered, giving him a pleading look. Yet his face remained cold and quite determined.

"No, I am marrying Lady Missandei of Naath. She will be my Queen." It didn't take long before he realized what his anger made him do.

 _Gods, what have I done?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: That is chapter 9, chapter 10 through 20 is next then I go to another story to continue. The next few chapters will be a secret war between Daeron and the Red God followers and that of the Malaquo and the Triarch's I introduced Malaquo and Kinvara from the book/show and filled a little tie between Talisa and Robb's relationship by making Malaquo the brother who almost died, that is an important piece of news so don't forget that mention, my readers._**

 ** _Mpowers045, Thank you, it will get more so in later chapters._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Haha Hopefully both men won't get 'too' close, and Duskandale? Maybe. Yes, he is very rich. Missandei's feelings for Daeron will turn deadly soon, their enemies will scheme._**

 ** _Gtopia, I will try to get the battles more detailed. I teased intimacy for the two in this chapter._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, Daeron's character is flawed in this aspect, he loves too fiercely and that will hurt him later on, especially with his decision to make her his Queen._**

 ** _Bloodline 69, Here you go, enjoy!_**

 ** _Until next time, bye!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lets get to it! In this chapter we will get a glimpse of what Daeron's actions caused in Westeros and how the Lannisters plan to fight him, this chapter will also get a bit emotional and teary.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Cats of Different Coats

* * *

Malaquo

Fools. The lot of them.

He would have Kinvara and her fanatic flayed, given to Wyrms and joined with their god.

Now he houses a Dragonlord and his whoresons, and that woman he keeps close to him like she was Vhagar reborn. If he had his way, he would have attacked Daeron in the night instead of listening to the fanatic Vaereon and frightened Taelarys, Kinvara showed them her little trick and they wanted to throw open his gates and let the Father of Dragons into their city and aid him in his conquest.

He would have also been more open to his plans, but Vaereon is a fanatic and would let Kinvara and her King know and Taelarys will follow whoever frightens him so he is alone in this endeavor.

No, for allies he will need aid from outside of Volantis, and an opportune moment to strike.

He huffed and went for a walk, going past his son's room while thinking of an ally to choose from to deal with Daeron. Upon going past he saw his son being held by his caretaker, Westerosi he had bought from Sallador Saan five months ago, he wouldn't have cared much if not for what she was singing, a song from the Western continent.

"And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.

In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours.

And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear.

Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall and not a soul to hear."

In a sharp turn, he went back to his chambers, rushed to find quill and ink and then a piece of paper. He dipped the quill and began writing, before long he finished it and rushed to his personal rookery and found a raven and sent it on it's way out of the city, smiling as he found a way to rid himself of both the Red Priests and the Father of Dragons, because cats of all colors have to look out for one another.

Barristan

He looked on with Jorah as their King walked with the woman he's chosen to make his Queen, a decision he has been disapproved of.

"He is making a mistake, our King." He confided with the newest of his order, though he lacks the armor that he does not wear.

"I agree." From the one who allowed Daeron to get familiar with Missandei, he is surprised that Jorah thinks the same as he does. "I wanted him to find a distraction from Daenerys death all those months ago, but I fear he's gotten himself too distracted." He grunted in agreement.

Daeron has to see the truth, for if he doesn't the Seven Kingdoms will be harder to take. Then for future generations to come, they heir to the Iron Throne is the child of a lowborn woman, was already worse when Jaehaerys father had sired children from a lowborn Queen, it didn't end well when the King began to try and strengthen the Kingdoms ties to the throne, the past is beginning to repeat itself here.

"I will speak to him, he listens to me," Jorah told him, and he shook his head.

"I forget he is still a child, a young boy. And we have all loved fiercely when we were younger." He chuckled with Jorah on that account.

Later on, he was doing his patrols, when he came upon Missandei in the gardens, she was wearing elegant clothes that Daeron had taken for her in Yunkai's nobles chests. She was surprised and bowed to him, he did so as well to respect her.

"My Lady." He uttered a thin line across his lips and eyes as stone.

"Ser." She responded and went to walk away, on instinct he gently grabbed her arm.

"We should discuss our King. Daeron." He told her, before continuing, "He has a destiny he will fulfill, your presence has distracted him." It was a hard truth, but one he would have her hear from him.

Missandei's expression became sullen, sad and understanding of his worries.

"I know." She said with finality, "I want to tell him, no, but hurting him to save his heart is difficult to do. I will tell him tonight, I promise." She added but in his selfish want to protect his king, he must do what would be seen as a betrayal.

"Don't go to him, take a ship to Naath. Leave this city, tonight." He advised, "Daeron won't let you go, he loves you." He admitted to her and she looked down to her feet. "Think of what life you will live if you remain, you'll be regarded as too lowborn for a Queen consort." He resorted to frightening her, the only way that she will leave, "Your presence harms Daeron's reign, I can prepare a ship for you and you would be away in an hour. Please, for Daeron's sake." He ended with a plea, that she will take it and leave for her home.

Jorah

"You wanted to see me?" Daeron asked as he entered the room.

"Yes." A moment of silence, then continuing "It is about Missandei." Daeron tried to say something, to rebuke him but he held fast, "A wise King listens to his advisers and Ser Barristan was right that night, about it all." He was stern now, and it is time for Daeron to stop acting like a child but a King.

"But I love her!" His friend and King shouted at him, but he did not flinch.

"And I loved your sister!" He shouted right back and Daeron was stunned, his hard stare silencing the boy, "If you are to take back the Seven Kingdoms, you must not be distracted. You have a duty to your House, to your sister's memory and to bring justice to your family." He added and his students resolve fell farther down, his defiance dwindling, "I know you love her, but its what we love most that bring our downfall, please reconsider this and end this attachment to her." He pled to his King, Daeron stumbled back a little before seating himself.

"By the damned gods, I know." He heard Daeron mutter, his face solemn and resigned to what must be done.

"If it is your wish, I can set her up with a husband and leave her with gold and a home. But, my King... She cannot come with us if it is your intention to wed her." He left his King to think on what he has said, and hopefully, he sees reason and lets Missandei go.

Along the halls he noticed Barristan escorting someone and went to stop them, it was when he tore the hood of the cloaked individual that he realized it was Missandei. She had tear streaks going down her cheeks, and he let go of her and turned to Barristan who was wearing his traveler's gear from when he met them in Astapor.

"I just talked to Daeron, he will be visiting Missandei soon. You should get going." He said to them, and ordered one of the men to let them pass, he turned to leave but Missandei took his hand and forced him to turn to her, she now had fresh tears crawling down her face.

"Daeron... I left him a letter, makes sure he gets it." She said slowly, "It is in my chambers, on my bed." She added before Barristan whisked her away and was out of sight after a moment.

Daeron

He sat in that chair, looking at the floor as he thought about what Barristan, and now Jorah had said to him.

Is his relationship with Missandei so dangerous for him, would the Lords and Ladies of Westeros think so little of him? Would they hate him, or think him unworthy as his father was before him. His hands balled into fists as he grit his teeth, thinking that they were right, that the woman he loves now is dangerous for him.

After a moment he got up from his seat, he left that chamber and walked the long walk over to Missandei's room.

He stopped in front of that door, staring at it for the longest time before giving it a knock. His brows scrunched up in confusion, he knocked again and again, calling out to Missandei and before long he burst into the room. The chambers were cleaned like no one was here at all.

The little things she's obtained was gone, the dresses and even the woman's armor he had made in the likeness of the Unsullied, it had the Targaryen crest sewed onto it and it was all gone. It took him a moment to notice the tears falling from his face, and his eyes landed on the letter laying at the head of the bed and was quick to rip it open and read its content.

 _"Daeron. My King. My love. I want you to know that it was not my choice to leave, but for your sake, I must." Missandei,_ He thought before continuing to read, _"I know you are meant for great things, you have a heart for many and see good in all that you meet. I will miss you and maybe, one day we will meet again. I did vow to serve you, and to serve you I must not distract you. Your focus must be on your war, and nothing else from that."_ He finished reading it, crinkling the letter in his hands and the page got wet from his crying.

He was always crying, his sister might have been shy but she never cried, not even when they were children. He cried, he fought but he cried when he lost and his sister would help him and tell him to be strong because she couldn't.

Meeting Missandei was a change, a good change for him and he enjoyed her company. Yes, enjoyed it so much that he had fallen for her. Part of him wants to chase after her, to tell her to stay and be by his side. Yet he didn't, he wanted to grant her the wish she had wanted.

He slept in that room for the entire night, woke early in the next morning and poured himself some wine. Moments later he was visited by Jorah and Barristan, who waited for him out of the door. He looked at them not with pity, but with a smile and wouldn't cry anymore, he had to be strong for now on and won't be weak for anyone, he loved once and lost his sister. He loved twice, and Missandei left for his sake.

The next time he loves, it will break him... But he won't let it.

"My King. Missandei... " Jorah tried to tell him, he instead offered a chuckle and shook his head.

"Our paths will cross again, thank you. The both of you, for showing me the path I have to take." He said and walked ahead of him, they have plans to make and a campaign to wage, "We need ships. We need more men. And most of all, we defeat our foes."

"Yes, my King!"

King's Landing

(weeks later)

Tyrion wanted to tear his nephew apart, for what he'd said about Sansa after her brother and mother were slain at the Twins. The Small Council Meeting is over and he was just about to leave before he was called to remain after everyone else had left.

"Not you." His Lord Father said and he sighed, turning back to the man who defeated Robb Stark.

"You just sent the most powerful man in Westeros to bed, without his supper." He remarked and his father's expression did not change.

"You are a fool if you believe he is the most powerful man in Westeros." Tywin shot back and he must agree, Joffrey is a cunt and there is no denying it.

"A treasonous statement, Joffrey is King." He wished he could laugh, but he had to bring this saddening news to Sansa and shouldn't smirk.

"You really think the Crown gives you power?" He shook his head, no he does not. A jump and he slid back into his seat, he'll be here for some time.

"No. Armies give you power." His father scoffed lightly, "Robb Stark had one, never lost a battle and you defeated him all the same." A grunt and he smiled, "Oh I know: Walder Frey gets all the credit, or the blame considering your allegiance. Walder Frey is many things, but a brave man? No. He wouldn't have dared such a thing if he wasn't given certain assurances- " He ended and his father cut him off.

"Which he got from me." A moment passes before continuing, "Do you disapprove?" He was asked and he shook his head, though he wished he had nodded.

"I'm all for cheating, this is war... But to slaughter them at a wedding?" He asked and his father went into great detail about it all.

"Explain to me how it is nobler to kill 10,000 men on a battlefield than a dozen at dinner?" He frowned, not seeing the sense in this tactic of his fathers.

"So that's why you did it, to save lives?" His father answered him quickly, getting frustrated with him.

"To end the war, to protect the family. Do you want to write a song for the dead Starks? Go ahead, write one because I am in this world for a little while longer to defend the Lannisters, to defend my blood." He huffed and got the point, it's all for the family and the name of Lannister.

"The northerners will never forget this- " Tywin cut him off again, to shoot right back at him.

"Good. Let them remember what happens when they march on the south." His father got up from his chair, looking right at him, "The Targaryen Boy in the east will learn the same lesson." He was confused, last they've heard of him was that he was in Slaver's Bay, gathering an army to come west.

"Where is this dragon?" He asked his father who went to his desk and brought him a letter, with a tiger sigil on it.

"A request for assistance from the Lord of House Maegyr and Triarch of Volantis. Daeron has entered the city and taken up residence, and now is the time to deal with him and his dragons before they come here. Word is the boy is getting married, to a slave girl." He frowned at the thought of young men, throwing their famed blood in the mud as always, his father must be seething since he had done the same with his sweet Tysha.

"Congratulations to him then, maybe he will remain in Essos after all." He stated and his father bristled.

"The Fool Dragon will wed a commoner girl like Robb, and share his fate if needs are." His face paled and eyes went wide.

"You don't mean... " He doesn't want to believe his father would do this shameful task once more, not again.

"50 ships, blank masts are sailing to Volantis, to carry my gift to the King and his Queen. In the shape of a minstrel and the song of Castamere."

Naath

A ship is sailing to Naath, carrying the banner of House Targaryen. Missandei's home, but when she looked up to see the beautiful home she was taken from, she saw only flames and a small fleet of ships carrying the banner of the harpy, and the tiger.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yall probably know where I am going with this, the next chapter isn't for the light of heart and will piss many off. Then again that is the theme of Game of Thrones, breaking your hearts when you've had the best day of your life.**_

 _ **RHatch89, Thank you glad you like it.**_

 _ **Mpower045, Thank you.**_

 _ **Moshi, Hard truths, a lesson learned and hope it helps him.**_

 _ **Gtopia, In his defense he is still a young kid playing with power. I hope this chapter changed your outlook of him. I haven't decided on it quite yet, I'll be following the books with his invasion so there will be a lot of options for Queen. The Volantis arc will end in maybe the next chapter or the one after.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Yea Darry seems more his speed but that won't be for some time. Sadly Malaquo is an antagonist in this story so he won't be around for long. Nah, if I could pull off a harem I might make a story around the subject, but not for Game of Thrones.**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, He's still sort of a teen right now and will love fiercely, its a good thing he has good-minded men to help him see the right path. The thing that splits Robb and Daeron apart is their lives, Robb lived with men who ran on honor and emotion. Daeron lived with men and women who had to think, had to fight and forget emotion, despite this he is still just a boy.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay! Let's get to it._**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Gold Wedding

* * *

Daeron

The rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms was irate, dealing with all of these people.

"How many ships can be assured?" The Triarch's all looked at him, while he waits for them to answer his request.

It's been a couple months and so far, no real ships have been made and the Tiger himself promised him a fleet. So where is it? Taelarys twiddled his fingers before answering him.

"I commanded the port-master to begin building as many as he could, I assure you that you will get your ships soon," Was Taelarys answer for him.

He took them on faith, no choice other than to trust they will deliver on their promise to assist him. He left the Triarch tower and found his companions waiting for him, he smiled and together all of them began heading back to their hold.

It's been hard, without Missandei being by his side, yet he has to try and think like a King instead of a boy in love.

Then his dragons were under the chain, unable to fly but he still visited them and fed them their meals. Daegon was the only one who seemed to be restless, he didn't like it here and that worried him but he just put it behind the black-winged dragon wanting to fly once more and soar the sky. He made himself swear that he won't chain them again when they go to Westeros, where they'll be allowed freedom to fly and perch wherever they wish to be.

At least until he's rebuilt the Dragon Pit, Barristan and Jorah told him that it was crumbled and in ruins but he'd rebuild it and make it larger.

Barristan and Jorah had also finished with most, if not all of his martial training. Now it's just a matter of testing his skill on an experienced Westerosi Knight, Barristan told him that there thousands of skilled knights who serve the Baratheons and Lannisters, Jaime Lannister especially.

Long ago his sister spoke of what she will do with House Lannister, it was Tywin who sacked his father's city and it was Jaime who killed him. Where his sister wondered, Viserys was outspoken about it all. Viserys wanted to burn House Lannister to the ground, starting from the youngest child to the old lion himself. Daenerys envisioned herself ruling them until Robert tried to poison her and then they were all to die when they went west, she was adamant about it all.

It's his turn now to decide on what to do about his families enemies. Will he burn them, like Viserys had wanted? Or subdue and exile them, like his sister? He rubbed the right side of his face thinking about it. _Decisions for the future, I suppose,_ He thought as he walked the streets of Volantis, seeing all of these people.

It when they reached a group of people standing at the entrance of the temple of Rh'llor that he stopped, hearing the many people chanting and praying to their god. It reminded him of when he met the head Priestess, who visited shortly after moving into the manse Malaquo gave him.

 _Before this..._

"My King, you have a visitor." He perked his head up when Rakharo and Kovarro brought in a woman in red, she looked quite beautiful for a priestess.

She was a tall woman, her hair is pitch black and eyes the same color. She came close to him and bowed, her eyes never leaving his sight then stepped back two to three paces before introducing herself to him and his household.

"Daeron Seaborn. Father of Dragons. King of Westeros. Liberator of Yunkai and Astapor. And the Last Dragon." She started, naming off his titles and he was quite surprised he's picked up so many is such a short span of time. "I am Kinvara, the High Priestess of the Temple of Rh'llor." She ended and he smiled respectively with a polite nod and stood up from his chair.

"Lady Kinvara, it is a pleasure to meet you. What have I done to get such a visit?" He asked and she didn't say anything, for a moment he thought he offended her until spoke to him.

"I foresaw your arrival to our city, and I've come to tell you to be wary of threats from within." He wanted to reach for his sword, thinking she was threatening him, she chuckled before clarifying, "I am no threat to you. You are the Lord's Chosen, to lead all men against the Great Other. No, I mean to warn you not to trust the Triarch's, even the one who is most devout to god." He was in disbelief, it was all so confusing and worrying for him to hear.

 _After this..._

After Kinvara's warning, he's secretly bolstered his force by another 200 men. At night he takes the chains off of his children, allowing them to walk freely within the manse to protect him and if he leaves to visit the Triarch's then he takes a hundred of his most skillful Unsullied.

He'll play the part of a naive King, toying with Malaquo and his people until he has his ships and if by any chance that the Triarch's thinks to doublecross him, then he'll slaughter them and claim this city as his own. He will raise every slave and noble to join his army and build thousands of ships, then leave for Westeros.

"My King, come at me!" He lunged at Barristan and a clash of steel took place, a young warrior and a legend sparring.

He is a good warrior, at least that's what his two Kingsguard said to him. His training in governing will be the biggest test, he hopes he does it well but he'll also have to get a wise counsel to aid him in being the great King he wants to be.

Parrying the attack from Barristan he swung left, deflecting it and pushed his protector back but it proved to be a grave mistake when Barristan maneuvered right and kicked the back of his leg and made him tumble to the ground, he huffed and slammed a hand on the ground in defeat.

"You are getting better and better every day, my King. It's only natural that a King isn't as a great as his Kingsguard, because then why need a protector." His adviser stated, he nodded and had his knight help him to his feet. He dusted himself off and handed a guard his sword, he wished he had a better blade then that would help him plenty and possibly a Valyrian steel like his ancestors had.

"It's fine, now I just need five more great knights and then I am set." He responded, patting Selmy on the back with a smile.

The rest of the day was fine until dinner time when his personal steward opened the door and walked over to him. He was curious, who would be disturbing him at this hour of the night which was his favorite part as well. "My King, Lord Malaquo is here to see you." He was surprised, Malaquo despised him since he's come to the city and now he's here in the middle of the night.

He sighed and called for Barristan and Jorah to come with him to the entrance, he would at least be cordial and greet his guest instead of forcing him to come to him. True to his word, Malaquo was standing right at the entrance with the best smile on his face, a face he doesn't trust and never will believe was real.

"'King' Daeron," Malaquo went first, saying hello and such.

"Lord Malaquo Maegyr, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked and the man gave him a snarky smile, it irritated him to no end.

"There is a wedding taking place tomorrow evening, one of Vaereon's nephews is getting married and he wanted you to come. His exact words were: It would honor me to have the King of Westeros give my niece-in-law away because she has no family." He folded his arms, analyzing every word said to him.

This was a trap, he could sense it and he wanted to tell him to leave but they'd notice that. Turning he saw Jorah giving him a wary look, Barristan feels the same and so they have one of two choices, they could refuse and it could lead to a battle throughout the city or accept and go to the wedding with a trump card. He accepted the invitation, knowing all of this instead of wasting the thousands of soldiers in his army for a slaughter of three dozen, it made sense.

"What do we do?" Barristan asked and he sighed, they'll need to prepare for this next fight.

"First, we need blueprints of the city." Jorah was curious, looking at him strangely.

"What for?" He was asked. A smile crept on his lips and took a deep breath, ready to explain it to them.

"Enough for a hundred men... And a dragon."

Malaquo

Upon returning to his home he visited his child and wife, spending as much time with them as possible.

Because tomorrow he might die in disposing of a threat to his family, that and so his sister may return home from that wartorn Westeros. It has taken a month, but Tywin's made good on his assistance, even sending a Westerosi Knight to assist him in the form of Ser Harys Swyft.

It would happen like a craven, but better than risking the lives of his people and soldiers. Daeron and all of his advisers would be in attendance, they will be slaughtered the dragons will also be slain for the risk of those creatures running amok is too dangerous to allow to happen, then victory will be assured.

"I want both of you to leave the city, tonight." He finally told them, shocking his sister-wife, "Take as much gold and servants you can, but you both have to leave here and not come back if I don't come for you." He added and she began shedding tears, so much that even he was crying as well.

He doesn't want them to leave, he wished there was a safer way for this to be done but there isn't. He just held them for as long as he could, until they left.

Watching them leave from the home reminded him of when he saw his sister leave, shortly after he almost drowned in the river. He also remembered the slave who saved him and how much he and Talisa pled for that man's life to be spared the torment of death. The slave was spare, freed and given a home to call his own for his heroism, the first act where a slave rose in rank from property to his own man.

Tonight is another moment where an act of heroism has to be made, where he has to stop a threat from destroying them because he believes in his very heart that Daeron means his city harm, it always does and always will.

And tonight in this farce of a celebration, the reign of the dragon kings ends in the same fashion as their hideous words... Fire and Blood.

Daeron

"My King, this isn't wise. We shouldn't be here."

Jorah was correct, this isn't wise but it's better they get this out and in the open. The Triarch's aren't his friends, just like Xaro and the Thirteen weren't his friends, he wants this to be done.

Under the formal attire, he was wearing a set of chainmail, along with everyone and refused to surrender their weapons. It was a time of war, he said and told House Vaemond's steward that they cannot let their weapons go, the man seemed nervous and eventually let them through.

"It's alright, is Grey Worm ready to move?" He asked and Barristan nodded grimly.

"As shameful as this is, yes. They are making their way here with Daegon as we speak and 100 of our best soldiers." Giving a stern nod he continued into the dancing hall where they were announced, another steward called out their names.

"King Daeron of the House Targaryen. Ser Barristan the Bold. Ser Jorah of House Mormont!" There had to be at least a hundred people in this hall, a guard around every corner.

The guards were wearing the Tiger Guard outfit, so Kinvara was right when she gave his men a hundred sets so his Unsullied come in undetected other than Daegon. They take the perimeter of the palace, then seizing the gate and finally having a talk with the Triarch's before taking their defensive fleet for his own.

"I am happy you could make it, the ceremony is just about to begin," Vaereon said and he caught the man's arm, making the Triarch jump a little.

"I thought you wanted me to give your niece away, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded and the man's eyes widened, widened in shock and surprise.

"Th- There was a change, Hey! Where are you going?" He turned on his heels to leave.

This was a mistake and he should have gone back to his camp instead of trying to play the game. "Let's go! Maybe we can call off this- " He tried to say and before another word could leave his lips, the doors of the hall opened again and the steward announced another arrival, and it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Rise for the arrival of his graces Queen, Missandei of Naath!" He was frozen in place, hearing her name and seeing her and what these people have done to her.

Missandei, his love and the girl who made him feel again was standing far from him. She was stripped naked and had bruises and scratches all over her, and a damned slave collar and crown on her head which was burned off. He choked and took a step forward, another mistake when an arrow pierced him in the shoulder that sent him to the ground.

All around him, men wearing red and banners of lions approached with those in Tiger Guard. A song was playing and it sounded Westerosi, Jorah helped him to his feet and he unsheathed his sword. Pointing it at the man responsible for this, Malaquo Maegyr, head of the Triarchy and his friends, Vaereon and Taelarys.

"I'm going to kill you! Release her!" He demanded of Malaquo who threw Missandei down the steps but not before gutting her with a dagger, he acted quickly and caught her and brought her close to him. "Missandei, do you hear me? Please open your eyes! Open your eyes!" He cried out and she slowly opened them, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"... Daeron... I came... Back to... You... " She uttered, bringing a hand to caress his cheek which was wet from tears. Malaquo laughing brought his glare at the man, he is going to kill that man.

"You said you were going to marry her, right? Well, too late for that... _King_ Daeron." A Westerosi came from behind Melaquo.

"Enough toying with them, kill the Last Dragon! Send him to his family, and those serving him as well!" The Knight cried out and in groups, the soldiers began marching down with their weapons drawn. Missandei was gone from the stillness in her form and he wept once more, first his sister and now Missandei.

He is cursed, he knows that now and wished he could give his life to bring them back, he caressed her cheek and wished this was all a terrible dream and that he will wake up and in her presence once more. "My King! Get up! She's gone, we have to fight for her." Jorah told him, shaking him back to reality. He took a deep breath and kissed her on the lips before whispering that he'll be back for her.

He got to his feet again and readied for the hordes of enemies attacking, "Kill them all!" He commanded, before diving in with Barristan and Jorah.

They fought as hard as they could, but three against dozens never ends well in the old tales told to them by Ser Willem Darry, they ended in death and he had no qualms about dying but he'll be taking Malaquo and his allies with him before that is done. He parried away one blow, then ran his sword into the soldier's throat, sending the dead plummeting to the ground.

Eventually, he found himself fighting the Westerosi Knight, a rooster on his breast. _From House Swyft,_ He thought as he remembered reading in the books given to his sister. He evaded one blow and swung in attacking next, before kicking him back, a few moments of clashing steel before taking the man's head from his shoulder and yelled out victoriously.

They were surrounded, no way of escaping and archers were readying their arrows. Looking around he saw that they didn't even defeat twenty men, tensing he readied to fight to his last and make his death count. "Are you two with me?" He whispered, Jorah told him always and Ser Barristan nodded with a strong face.

Before another attack began, the roof of the palace was destroyed and three monstrous roars were heard, he smiled widely for his children are here.

Out from the crevices of the hall, his own soldiers and the devout members of the Red God began to swarm in, battling the enemy soldier's and cutting them down. He looked for Malaquo and found him and his two allies fleeing from the battle, so he gave chase with Jorah, Barristan, and Kovarro following him.

The Palace of the Triarchy became a battleground, it seemed it was inevitable in the end. Looking out from one of the walls, flames were seen in the direction of his camp, Volantis's forces are battling his own, hopefully, Daario is leading the defenses. Turning his eyes back on the task he ran after Malaquo, Rakharo whipped his whip and brought down Vaereon, Kovarro threw two daggers at Taelarys back and he tackled Malaquo through a door leading into the palaces throne room.

Malaquo was a fighter and punched him in the face, then loosening himself from his grip and getting a good distance away.

"Bastard! You and your family have been nothing but trouble, centuries ago Volantis would have been the new Valyria. Your ancestor came with his dragons and took us down, it's time for House Targaryen and their mad regime to end!" He listened to the man rant about a past grievance, he couldn't care less for it.

"Stop!" He shouted for his knights to hold, this is his fight to finish and life to take. "He is mine!" He seethed and readied to attack.

"I lead the Lost Legion, I command this city! I will take your life!" Malaquo shouted is hate before coming at him.

Daeron/Malaquo

Both men were blinded with rage as they clashed steel with one another, inside of Daeron it is about vengeance, vengeance for Missandei who died in his arms and for the life she was supposed to have. Darker thoughts turned to what he will do to his love, the same pain he is feeling must be repaid in full.

For Malaquo, this duel is for his family, for his child, a daughter who can live her life without fearing the return of dragons that have exterminated whole peoples before the Doom. He is fighting so his city can thrive, so they don't need to fear the flames that destroyed them once centuries ago.

They both are clashing ideals, one side is to fight for his birthright and one is for his city. And one of them is ending in mere moments.

"You and your followers shouldn't have come here, when will you Targaryen's learn your place?" Daeron gritted his teeth at Malaquo's taunt, further angering him to fight.

"I'm going to avenge her! I will kill you!" Daeron shouted and pushed the older man back, coming back at Malaquo harder with swifter swings.

Malaquo was skilled, Daeron will give him that at least, the Triarch is proving his metal. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered Barristan's move the day before this one, so he acted fast and allowed Malaquo to come at him and clash.

Malaquo sensed something was coming, Daeron is no fool to give ground to his enemy, _I have to anger him,_ He thought as he whispered out, "My men had their orders, they would capture your lover but I said nothing of what to do with her, so... " His hinting did the trick and Daeron roared in vicious rage.

It proved to be his mistake when Daeron evaded his swings, maneuvering right and came on his side and kicked his foot forward. He plummeted to the ground in a resounding thud, his sword hand was being stepped on which made him let go of his sword. Daeron looked at him with rage in his violet eyes, tear stains on his cheeks from his woman dying and he for killing her. Dragon roars and sounds of men fighting helped him go to sweeter thoughts, it calmed him down.

"You and the Triarch's are finished, now, now you... " Daeron said but lost his words, he looked to the sky and watched his three children land in front of him. Malaquo laughed loudly and spit at his boots, mocking him in a way.

"Lost your roar? Little worm! You can't kill me after coming so far?" He grinned darkly which made the Triarch look at him with confusion, he began backing away and watching as Malaquo got back to his feet as Daegon and his brothers approached closer and closer, "You won't kill me?!" Malaquo shouted at him.

"No, your death needs to be felt far more terribly than a sword... _Feed!_ " He commanded and it began suddenly.

Daegon lifted Malaquo by his shoulders and arm, Wildfyre bit at his right leg and waist, Malaquo's cries and screams echoed like a sweet song to his ears. Vaeleris dug him as well and the three dragons tore him in three big pieces and bits of blood splattered on his cheek, yet he only felt glad. Malaquo and the rest of them deserved the most gruesome death as possible and what better than being feasted upon by the scaled creatures of his House.

"My King!" He slowly turned and saw Daario approaching.

"I see you've defeated Malaquo's army?" Daario nodded and handed him the coat of arms of House Maegyr, a good prize for him.

"Not without some help, an unexpected ally came to assist us." He was going to question him before a group of soldiers walked over to him and knelt.

"Who are you, people?" He asked and one of the men got to his feet, taking off his helm and gestured for two figures to approach.

One was a bald man, another was a dwarf with two mismatched eyes. Jorah and Barristan got in front of him, swords drawn and serious looks on their faces.

"Who are you two?" He asked again and wouldn't ask again. The first man who gestured the other two to approached introduced himself.

"My name is Harry Strictland, Commander of the Golden Company, and these men here are... "

"I am Lord Varys, Master of Whispers for your father." The Bald one said and next was the other.

"And I am Tyrion of the House Lannister, it is an honor to meet you, King Daeron of the House Targaryen."

* * *

 _ **So a lot happened in this chapter since the last one and I apologize for going fast if I did, I didn't mean to.**_ _ **So Varys, Tyrion, and the Golden Company have made a shocking arrival. I hope no one is too upset about Missandei, the Great Game claims many lives and. What do you guys think Daeron will do with Tyrion and Varys? Or what will happen to the rest of Volantis and Daeron and his affiliation with the Temple of Rh'llor?**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, He will grow ruthless but now comes the challenge of not succumbing to madness like his father. You can be a benevolent King and win, it's just the longest road to walk.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Indeed yet when it comes to war inside of cities, you always have innocents getting killed in the crosshairs.**_

 _ **DaddyChad, Correct and incorrect, but the dragon doesn't forget and will get them back harder for it.**_

 _ **Guest, I REALLY wanted to save her and give her a better end than she will inevitably get in season 8, but Malaquo wanted to hurt Daeron and killing his lover in front of him was the trick.**_

 _ **Murdough, probably not, in Tywin's response he lied and told Malaquo if he succeeds then he'll send Talisa home but it would only be bones. And thank you for liking my Oc's it means a lot to hear you say that.**_

 _ **This concludes chapter 11, I do hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and the outcome or do you feel sad? Let me know!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Lies and Trust

* * *

Jorah 

"Can we trust them?"

Jorah looked around Daeron's inner circle, they all came together after the Golden Company came and helped deal with Melaquo's army.

To be honest, he wouldn't trust either Tyrion or Varys. One was a blood relative to the current usurper and the other sent assassins after Daeron and Daenerys.

So does he trust them?... No.

"I'm a little lost on family feuds. Who are these men?" Daario asked the room, he wanted to groan in annoyance, that is a lot of detail to explain to anyone.

So instead, Ser Barristan took the lead in telling everyone who doesn't know the detailed rivalry between House Lannister and House Targaryen.

"Years before the rebellion, Aerys Targaryen slighted Lord Tywin on many occasions. These slights colluded toward the moment where Lord Tywin betrayed the King and sacked his city, if only I were there then I might have protected him as I had done during the Defiance." Daario didn't seem all that interested, and why would he? A foreign sellsword would know nothing about the histories of Westeros. "The Sack led to Rhaegar's son and daughter and wife's death by the Mountain, then the King's own death at the hands of Jaime Lannister, Tywin's son and Tyrion's brother," Barristan added and finished.

Daeron hadn't said a word, not one since the death of Malequo. He's spent a number of hours preparing Missandei for passage to the next life, even told them to leave when they tried to help him, but even then he could see that Daeron won't just get through this, but will also grow stronger as well.

"Who is the other one?" Another question coming from the sellsword, and another answer coming from Ser Barristan.

"Lord Varys was Aerys Spymaster and then the Spymaster for Robert and his sons, but now it seems he wishes to serve us once more." It does seem strange and he will disagree to either of these men joining their force.

For Tyrion, it's because he is a Lannister and judging from the Sack of King's Landing? All lions inevitably stick up for one another. He believes Tyrion will betray them and will aid his family in defeating them, thus killing his King and ruining the restoration of House Targaryen.

Now Varys is for a completely different reason, that being him spying for the Baratheon's.

He wished he could own up to what he's done, serving information to Daeron and Daenery's enemies but he knows now, that the moment he tells Daeron the truth, there will be no recourse and he will be delivered the ultimate price for his treachery. Daeron will banish him or kill him on the spot because it was him who tole King Robert that Daenerys married Drogo, it was him who revealed her pregnancy and later stopped her assassination.

Varys being here, it only spells trouble and if he is revealed a traitor? Then it will lead his King to judge all of his subjects loyalty, and worse, it can and would lead to the madness his entire family has held for a long time.

So something has to be done.

"We'll decide at this week's end." Was the response from his quiet King, "Until then we get to know these men, gauge them and look for insidious intentions against us, especially Tyrion Lannister and Lord Varys." Daeron dismissed him and the others, leaving the room with his new guard with Kovarro and Rakharo following behind him, Grey Worm put on his helm and went to perform his patrols.

That left only him, and Ser Barristan who was giving him an awful stare.

"What?" He asked the older knight.

"You must be hiding a terrible secret, with your strong distrust of Lord Varys, understandable in some cases." His hands balled into fists, what was this old man accusing him of and what does he know.

"He and Tyrion cannot be allowed to ally with us, I am simply looking out for our King, and my friend." He told Barristan who nodded before getting on his feet, reaching into his armor and pulling out a scroll. "What is that?" He inquired, though he feels that he knows the answer.

"I received this a month ago, a slave boy gave it to me and meant it for you." He reached for it, only for Barristan to snatch it away and open it, "This was a pardon, made possible by King Robert, you have been feeding information to Daeron's enemies for permission to go home." He gritted his teeth.

"And you guarded his enemies against him." He pointed out, "I chose to fight for Daeron and his sister, not because I was shunned by my King." He won't let himself be bullied, "If you had this, then why haven't you taken it to the King? What makes waiting to tell him more worth it?" He asked him. Barristan gave him a half-offended look, giving him the letter after a moment.

"I have seen your loyalty to Daeron, it is truthful and honest," Barristan started, smiling kindly at him before frowning, "Yet our King needs to know, he needs your complete trust and coming from you? He might not be so vengeful for what you have done and instead look upon the many times you protected him. Tell him the truth, it is better than him finding it out from the Spider, or I." After the Bold Barristan left him in the council chamber.

Alone he contemplated on telling his King and friend what he's done, of what he's known and sent back to the Baratheon's and Lannister's.

He was uncertain of his future, wondering if his journey with Daeron will save him. It was secrets and slavery that drove him from his home, it was his desire to go home that killed Daenerys, now, it will most debatably kill him should Daeron let his anger take hold and by the end, he'll be drowned in dragon fire.

Maybe the gods will be just, and he'll be spared and redeemed... Then again, maybe death is what he deserves.

Daeron 

He didn't want to be disturbed, yet he was bothered near the end of the day and by the son of his greatest enemies, Tyrion Lannister.

When Ser Willem talked about House Lannister and their men, he pictured them all gallant and handsome and charming that most noble ladies would tear one another apart to get them. It wasn't the case with Tyrion who is nothing like some great lion is.

He's stunted, shorter than a child, mismatched dark and green eyes and hair so golden it's almost white. Parts of his face was also missing, possibly a battle wound from a broadsword.

"What do I owe the pleasure of my enemies son? Thought you were all winning a war in Westeros." He started, whereas the Imp poured himself a glass of wine and downed it in quick succession. Tyrion, saying nothing found himself a seat and sat down, across from where he was sitting.

"Ah, don't forget to thank me for killing him, it was a tough fight." To say he was surprised, was a great understatement. He didn't know a thing about that.

It was Tywin who sanctioned the dirty attack on him at a false wedding, it was apparent with some of the attackers being Westerosi, so he made a point for him to personally send Tywin to his death. It seems to him all the people he wanted to kill is doing that themselves, it was a shame really.

"Is any of those traitors that fought for Robert still alive?" He half-hoped it was true, that someone from that time is still breathing to bring to justice. Tyrion smirked and set down his goblet, relaxing into the chair.

"Well let me recount the war 'heroes'. Jon Arryn was poisoned by my sister, Robert was gutted by a boar, Eddard lost his head albeit falsely, my father was done in by me. Stannis is still alive, in the North, but that might have changed since then." Tyrion started, naming all the men who already died but Stannis, the Usurper's brother being alive is a surprise but that will change when he gets to Westeros.

"What of the Kingslayer." That, that was the one man he would be looking for, Jaime killed his father and although it was a reasonable choice to make, the lion swore an oath to protect him to the death. Tyrion's smirk left him the moment he asked for his brother.

"I don't believe you know my brother as well as I do, he's saved as many lives as he took." Now that was a lot of lies, again, understandable considering they are brothers but all Lannister's have done is kill people, no lives were saved when the lion comes to the door.

"House Lannister's fate as sealed the moment your father worked with Melaquo to kill me, you can change that fate by swearing me fealty." He laid the ultimatum out plainly, that fealty is what he wants but it sure as all the hells won't keep them at their status. House Lannister will be stripped of their lands and titles and torn down to a small castle to serve another and more loyal Warden of the West.

"First I will have to decide if I want you to be my liege." He snorted, where did that absurdity come from? He straightened his back and drank from his own goblet of wine.

"Isn't that why you and Varys brought me another 10,000 men? To serve me in reclaiming my home?" He found himself asking and taking an interest in the tiny man's statement.

"I fled from the headsman's ax. Varys said you were a King worth serving and in just a few years I have served three, four if you count my father." The sarcasm was amusing, he will admit, but he is tired of walking in circles.

He doesn't know if he is a worthy King, looking at what he's been through and the men he's allowed to turn against him it seemed he's a pathetic King. He got to his feet and looked at the fire, thinking about this talk and what it is leading to.

What message does he send to the Lords and Ladies of Westeros that he takes in the son of the man who brought his House down, in one instance he can see them thinking that the dragon can still force the lion to kneel, then there is an instance where he is seen as weak-willed though he is impressed that Tyrion would come all the way here, ignoring the fact that coming would most certainly mean his death.

"Tell me. Humor an older, and experienced man, but what do you know how to be a King? A governor of the land, Seven Kingdoms even." He was asked and noticed the dwarf lost all of his haughty voice. "You've proved a commander of men, surely, a warrior and master of dragons, great. Yet, what of governance? What of the laws and rights, knowing the land you want to rule? Or the House's who will stand against or fight with you." All questions he couldn't answer, the man was sure making this hard.

"Like who? I already expect House Martell to side with me, your father and his men saw to that. House Tyrell among others will aid me." He stated and smiled widely, Tyrion did not and cleared his throat to disagree with him.

"House Martell, likely. House Tyrell? They are marrying into the Baratheon's so you won't get any aid from them. The Starks are gone, thank our father's for that, the Arryn's are untrustworthy with Baelish leading the Vale, the Boltons, Freys, and Greyjoys are not material allies. Stannis is in the North, and trust me, he will not bend his knee for his claim to the throne rivals your own, considering Robert won his with conquest." It was a mouthful, and not at all what he wanted to hear.

It was clear to him that he lacked parts of the leadership skills needed to be King, he will need men to help him and guide him to becoming not just the King that he wishes to become, but the one that Westeros needs. Yet some thing's need to change, this game that these lords and ladies play have to change and not for the worse. He sighed and looked at Tyrion, staring at him and saying what needs to be said and now.

"The Game, the reason for so much death and havoc in my Kingdoms have to end, or changed to some degree." He told his enemies son, Tyrion smiled and shrugged.

"The Game is a wheel that has been turning for three centuries, many tried to stop it and have failed. I say this now, trying to do so will end your life." Tyrion's advice would have scared the younger him, but he has seen much death and tragedy to be afraid.

"Targaryen, Lannister, Stark, Baratheon, Arryn, Martell, Tyrell, Greyjoy. They are all spokes on a wheel, one crushes the other and damns the innocents that are caught in between." He started, the silence is deafening, "I don't mean to end the Game, far from it... I mean to destroy it, with Fire and Blood."

Varys 

It was hours before Tyrion returned, all weary from talking to the King.

"So? Did you see it? See that I am right." He asked the Imp with his hands folded. Tyrion grunted sat down on one of the chairs, "I will speak to him on the morrow, get my forgiveness for not coming to him sooner." He added and earned a scoff at his words.

"I must say he reminds me a bit of what I read about in the book of Aegon's Conquest, he has the drive to fight for what he desires," Tyrion said to him, he hummed and went for his robe, "You are heading somewhere? It must be important," Yes he was correct.

"I must see how my birds are doing, they are lost without me." He stopped right at the door, "If something shall happen to me, Illyrio will have control of my Little Birds, though I am fairly safe within these walls." Tyrion looked back at him, unsure of what he meant, he hopes it doesn't mean a thing.

The truth is, he poses a threat to the King's right-hand man... Jorah Mormont.

The exiled knight was an informant for Robert Baratheon, ending once the last message one of his burds brought from Qarth. The original messenger was killed by Jorah when he chose to be loyal to Daeron Targaryen, serving the Father of Dragons cause to retake the Iron Throne from his enemies.

He won't pretend to be innocent, will not act as if he hadn't tried to salvage Robert's and Joffrey's reign to better the realm because that's all he's ever done. If Tyrion hadn't killed his father then he might have continued working for the Lannister's because Tommen seemed an amiable ruler, a real puppet to keep the peace if it were the Old Lion pulling the strings, with Tywin gone, Cersei and the Tyrells will fight over control of the boy.

That means the realm will continue to bleed, he cannot allow that, so he pulled some strings when he and Tyrion got to Pentos with Illyrio and obtained the allegiance of the Golden Company so when Daeron does get to Westeros, he'll have well over 20,000 men at his back to fight with House Martell.

He walked down one of the streets, well enough away from the city palace where Daeron is settled in when he spotted the man he came to see.

"You knew I would be here?" He nodded to Jorah's question, "I gave much thought to what I would say to Daeron. I want him to know the truth, yet I cannot let him know for he needs my protection." He scoffed a little, to what is being said to him by the disgraced knight.

"Protection? Such a declaration from such an 'honorable' knight of the Seven Kingdoms. You fled Westeros instead of owning up to your sin, you informed on his and his sibling's movements to Robert Baratheon, all heading toward the inevitable, to his beloved sister, dying in his arms." He shot back to Jorah who still had a strong grip on the hilt of his sword, tired of it he sighed and sat down and smiled.

"I hope you know you cannot leave this alley. Because I made my decision, Daeron cannot know anything." Jorah said as he walked over, his hand was off the hilt of his sword and instead held a dagger.

"Ah, and I suppose my coin will be missing too? I mean, I am the only one besides you and the Small Council that knows of your treachery, and most are dead beside a small few." Jorah didn't even have the heart to nod, "Do you know why I haven't informed Daeron of what you have done? It is not for the sake of my life, I would give it freely for the sake of the realm." He added and Jorah hadn't done anything quite yet, so he must be interested.

"... I have an inkling, it would break him." He nodded, yes that is true and the reason he hasn't said anything.

"Daeron has been betrayed by many. Starting with Tywin who tricked Aerys to open the gates, the guard at Dragonstone who wished to turn them over, servants of Willem who threw them out, his own brother who sold Daenerys to Drogo, the Thirteen at Qarth who treated him so kindly to the Triarchy joining with Tywin to destroy his House completely." He said, recounting all the tragedies that befell Daeron and his family.

"If Daeron finds out that you were at the head where Daenerys lost her wife and child, then he will be on the road to madness, paranoid of all those closest to him." He stopped, then continued talking to Jorah who listened to him so far, "Daeron is Westeros's last hope, his blood and reign will better the realm, to help it and it's people out of the darkness that it is in." He ended and waited for what Jorah will do, will he kill him or spare him.

In a moment, Jorah dropped the dagger on the ground and ran, to where? He doesn't know but it isn't good.

Jorah 

He ran for the palace, pushing aside guards and asking where the King was.

Grey Worm and Daario who were patrolling together said that Daeron was in his new chambers, entertaining himself with Barristan.

That wasn't good, Barristan told him to say something and he waited this long to do it? Barristan won't hesitate, it isn't in the old knight's nature. His heartbeat ran fast as he rushed down numerous halls, passing by Unsullied and Fire Worshippers.

When he did get to the door leading to Daeron, he didn't hesitate and pushed it open despite Kovarro and Rakharo telling him he is busy with someone. Inside the room, Barristan and Daeron were sharing some laughs, and drinking wine, Daeron himself was a little under at the moment and looked to be flying in the alcohol.

"That there, is my greatest friend and protector. Jorah the Andal! Kingsguard to me!" Daeron said, getting up and stumbling a bit. He reached forward and caught his friend before he could hit the floor, "You barged in, why?" His friend asked him and he found his words caught in his throat.

He can't do this, he just can't. So, he smiled and patted the young King on the back, chuckling while Barristan gave him a disappointing look.

"It was nothing, I remembered, something. I forgot it now." He ended up telling Daeron who smiled cheekily, throwing an arm around his neck and bringing him in a brotherly embrace.

"You've been more of a brother to me than Viserys or even Rhaeger could ever be. I can trust you with everything, my brother!"

If only he could be trusted, if only he could have changed it all.

 _I'm sorry, Daeron._

* * *

 ** _AN: Alright it's been some time for this and I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. This next involves a bond-building of trust, Tyrion and Varys have to earn Daeron's trust. Jorah, he has to deal with his treachery with Varys so close, it can and will get heated. We'll also get a look at Harry Strictland and other captains of the Golden Company._**

 ** _RHatch89, Thank you!_**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, I certainly hope so!_**

 ** _Mpowers045, Thanks, glad you think so!_**

 ** _This ends the chapter in its entirety and I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Until next time, I bid everyone a good night and see you soon!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 13: No Rest for the Conqueror

* * *

Daeron 

The King of Westeros walked down the streets of Volantis, guarded by Kovarro and Rakharo behind and Barristan and Jorah in the front along with a compliment twelve Unsullied with Daario and Grey Worm on his left and right.

In the old days, as Barristan told him, the Kings would walk everywhere with a constant guard and a number of ministers.

Now obviously, he has more warriors than ministers, except Daario who's tongue can lead to being a sarcastic bastard. He was currently hearing the two of them compete in a battle of wits on who will lead the first charge in the next battle.

"I defended our camp when the Lost Legion attacked, so I should be leading the vanguard," Daario said which was true, he did hold the line when the alliance ended.

"Agreed. Yet I protected our King and took the city streets from the inside." Grey Worm shot back, that was also true. During the battle, Grey Worm worked with their garrison inside the city and took a number of levels within.

This 'important' discussion would usually be held within the Triarch's Palace, but they will be heading out of the city and into the Golden Companies encampment. To meet with the leader and his captains, their first meetings since the battle had ended. Tyrion and Varys will also be there as well, so this meeting will go as expected, or at least he hopes for better.

Jorah told him that the Golden Company was found by Aegor Rivers, a bastard of Aegon the Unworthy and after that many of Daemon Blackfyre's descendants. Word is, that the company has his ancestors sword, Blackfyre which is the sword of kings. Lost to the ages after the War of the Ninepenny Kings during his grandfather's reign.

He and retinue stopped along the way to help a man put some crates on his cart, in return he was given some fruit and they went on their way.

It was hard for the people here when he took personal charge, there were quite a few riots by both master and slave alike. That was a dark transition. It wasn't until he utilized Rh'llor's followers and Kinvara that the people calmed down and all was well with the exception of a few of the noble families. They come to ask him when he will be leaving Volantis, he usually tells them that until his ships are finished, he will be keeping a residence here.

"Open the gate!" Grey said to one of the captains in charge of this entrance, the gate was then raised a moment later.

They gathered some horses, getting on their way toward the Golden Companies encampment. They were three leagues from the city itself, large with horse, men, and elephants.

Elephants, like his dragons, will prove a good challenge against Westerosi soldiers and mounted knights. It took a moment before frowned and thought that elephants should have made a difference in the War of Ninepenny Kings, yet his grandfather was able to push them and Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh's armies back east with the defeat of Maelys the Monstrous.

He has to say, these men aren't your normal mercenaries. They drill and carry themselves like a real army, marching in strict formation and making Daario's men seem like young boys taking a piss on their profession, it was quite an impressive sight as they walked past two hundred performing some mock-combat.

"Your Grace! Thank you for visiting." Harry came out of the larger pavilion with his captains and Varys and Tyrion following behind. It seemed the two felt more comfortable in the camp, and he could respect that as he's felt a little more paranoid than usual when staying in the city rather than inside his own camp.

"I'm glad I took the invitation, these men of yours look like a real force to be feared." He complimented, shaking the leader of the companies hand.

"Aye, and soon these men will aid you in reclaiming your father's throne, with some riches to be had." He chuckled at Harry's comment, the debt these men need will be paid for in full.

"I'll even give you a castle. Anything to retake the land which was taken from me, it is yours." He promised and a resounding cry came from the captains of the Golden Company.

This wasn't a strategic visit, wasn't for planning the invasion but to get a sense of who he will be fighting alongside with. The next few hours he spent numerous moments in getting to know many of the men who will be helping him in taking the Seven Kingdoms, Harry Strickland being the first of the many of them.

Harry looks little like a warrior. He is portly, with a big round head, mild grey eyes and thinning grey hair that he mentioned would brush sideways to cover up a bald spot, that is what he said in confidence so that his men don't think him unworthy to lead them. Harry also said he preferred elephants to horses.

Apparently, his great-grandsire lost his lands when he rose in rebellion with Daemon Blackfyre. Harry though, was born and raised in the company, as was his father and grandfather. The original commander of the Golden Company was a man named Blackheart, but he had died many years before.

The leadership of the company is made up of exiled families and knights. Descendents of Mandrake, Peake, Byrne, Pease, Cole, Lothstan, Mudd and Strong. The more shocking of these are Jon Connington, his older brother's right-hand or so Viserys spoke of once or twice but it was at times the fool was drunk.

"Your grace, forgive me for saying such but you remind me of your brother." The man knelt in front of him and had his sword laid before him, "It was my fault I could not protect him and his family so, I ask forgiveness." He looked to both Barristan and Jorah, seeking their counsel on what this man was asking him forgiveness for.

"Daeron, my King. It was Lord Jon who led at the Battle of the Bells, he lost because he refused to torch the entire town and it's people to find Robert. For his failure, the King banished him from Westeros." He nodded in understanding and got up and pulled the knight back to his feet, sword put back into his hand.

"Listen to me, all of you." He called to everyone, all of the families who were ran from their homes by his family or the Kings who came before Aegon and his sisters, "When we take back the Seven Kingdoms I swear you this, you will all be given back your titles and lands, right now, I pardon all of you to return home as not traitors or banished lords, but as war heroes!" He ended and raised his cup, everyone else agreed.

"Thank you, your grace!" Many of them said, but he laid eyes on Jon and put a hand on his shoulder and told him to follow him.

Once the two were alone, he stopped and looked at him.

The man looked like he neared forty. Yet the man was clean-shaven with a lined, leathery face. He has crows feet at the corners of his pale, blue eyes. His hair is red with patches of grey. His beard is also red with ash showing here and there.

"You knew my brother, really knew him?" He started and the older man nodded proudly, "Barristana said to me he was quite the minstrel, that the people loved him." He added and Jon bellowed with laughter.

"Aye, that they did. I remember at times he and I would go down to the street of silk, and I would watch him play for the people. He had a beautiful voice, and a gentle heart." He heard every word that Jon was saying to him, not at all what Viserys had told him and Daenerys when they were children.

"Viserys said our brother was a fool. That, that he threw away the dynasty for a woman." Jon frowned at that, and he noticed the closed fist he was holding in his palm.

"Rhaegar... Rhaegar was no fool. He simply loved too fiercely, every great man makes mistakes of judgment when it comes to their heart... Even mine." Jon said with such emotion, that even he felt pity for him, for he too had made mistakes in the name of love, romantic or otherwise.

"Lord Jon?" He called and the red-haired man looked from the floor to him, "I do not blame you for any actions made in the Rebellion. I too would have had the safety of the people as primary rather than my father's lust to see the rebels head." He added and a moment passes as both he and Jon nodded in understanding to one another, "These next few weeks will be for the memories of my brother, for the loss of my sister, not for the madman who was my father or the fool who thought too highly of himself, Viserys. We will fight for the men and women we've lost on this tragic road, we fight... For redemption." He ended.

"Aye. I will fight through all Seven Hells for you... My King!"

With the sadness out of the way, he and Jon went back and celebrated with everyone. He drank and sang, and told stories and heard stories from everyone.

Later on, he was brought to one of the few men that Viserys told, or boasted that would grovel at his feet for forgiveness.

"Lord Varys, I presume?" He asked and outstretched his hand, the bald man took it with both of his own hands, a grateful smile on his face.

"Just Varys to you, your grace, I stopped being a Lord for some time. I did serve your father as his Master of Whispers." Nodding at what he already knew, he got to the point which caused a bit of tension between everyone at this gathering as his smile fell from his face.

"Indeed. You spied on me, my brother, and sister, at which time Robert also sent his assassins after us. Now you've betrayed his son. Or not son since I've heard that King Tommen isn't even a Baratheon at all." He started and Varys didn't so much as flinch, not a twitch as he stepped closer to the man who served his family, once. "You betrayed my family. Had us hunted like dogs when all I and Dany wanted was a life, free to live and die without looking behind us for daggers in the dark." He snapped and narrowed his eyes on Varys, standing tall and proud.

"And while I was giving Robert the right information, I was also getting you and your siblings to another safe place. House Targaryen has kept the Realm as one for over three centuries and I might not have enjoyed serving Aerys, I was still ever faithful to my liege Lords." Varys said and explained, he might not have believed it if it weren't for Harry and Tyrion backing him.

"It's true, your grace. For it was him and two others that sought us out and convinced us to fight against our founder's foes, a negotiation that took eight years to meet an agreement." He was shocked, how could all this planning go over his brothers head, all while scheming and selling Dany to Khal Drogo.

"Varys, though he had made your life difficult had saved you on numerous occasions as well. His loyalties may be fickle but his- " He snapped at Tyrion for the comment, what is loyalty to this man standing before him.

"Loyalties? Fickle? He worked for Robert, then his Wife's family, he had my sister sold to Drogo- " Varys cut him off, this was getting heated and fast.

"I haven't stopped working to restore the Targaryen Dynasty, though King Robert was an improvement on your father's part, no ruler since Maegor was as cruel as the Mad King. I knew then that your families return was the best option for the people because it's the people- The Realm, which has my undying loyalty." He wanted to kill him, this man was much like those that betrayed him and his siblings since they've been on the run from Robert and his killers and assassins.

"Did your 'Little Birds' ever tell you how my brother beat me, or how he verbally and would hurt my sister? Or that he was a fool who believed every man and woman in Westeros was drinking to his health and weaving dragon banners to rise for him when he returned?" He asked Varys who didn't truly know what to say to him. "I know men like you, you are a gambler, 'Lord' Varys. You put your best bet on the one you think will win, well let me tell you something... " He paused and approached Varys once more and this time, the eunuch had the sense to step back.

"I will win. Every battle in every part of the Seven Kingdoms until I have beaten all my enemies. My gamble is in these men fighting with me, My gamble is in my children who will burn away the lion and stag and wolf and every banner that rises against me. My gamble, Lord Varys... Is in my strength to be the King that Westeros has needed since the Conquest."

He left after a moment of silence, suddenly tired of all the festivities for the night and in desperate need of some rest.

They said their farewells for the night, bidding Harry, Jon, and a young squire by the name of Rolly Duckfield a good night before he and his company set off for the city and back to the palace.

The city was quiet this evening, little business here and there but not much traffic as they made their way through the streets. The palace was also quiet with the servants all put to bed and the occasional Unsullied, Stormcrow or Second Son wandering to different positions.

"Leave me. All of you."

He ordered everyone to leave, as he wished to be alone after that little spat with the Spider in Strickland's camp.

To be honest, he didn't really believe that he would have lost his temper so badly just from speaking to someone no matter who their loyalties lie with. To know that Varys and his 'friends' were conspiring for them and serving Robert was a surprise, it made his sister being sold to Drogo seem in vain, that Viserys ploy with the Dothraki meaningless and that he didn't need to lose his sister.

"Why couldn't I, Viserys and Daenerys know of this?" He asked toward's no one in particular, this was all so confusing to him and being half drunk wasn't helping.

He could have been told, if there were plans then the essential pieces to those plans should have been informed to them! He lost the one he loved most because they didn't know the secrets being kept from them.

"It's not fair... It's not fair... IT'S NOT FAIR!" He roared and took his sword and began to hit everything that wasn't bolted down, cutting the bed, chairs, carving scratches on the stone walls and throwing everything he could around and even a bottle of wine which when thrown into the hearth caused a slight explosion which sent him to the ground in pure shock.

At the end of the night, he just bawled himself to sleep, hating himself and the men who kept all this from him. And, and dreaming of his sister who after all

What else are these people keeping from him?

He awakened hours into the next morning. His hair was disheveled, and he was still in the sitting position he was in hours before. The knocking continued for another moment, at which point he got himself slowly off the floor and went to answer it, he was ashamed he couldn't even put up a smile to greet Barristan.

"What is it? Is something the matter, Ser Barristan?" He asked the commander of one other Kingsguard. Selmy nodded and had a bright smile across his face.

"Nothing but good news, my King," That was nice to hear especially after last night, he nodded for Barristan to continue, "The Port Captain has informed me that the last of the ships have been finished, we are just waiting on your call to set sail for Westeros."

Now that, that put a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the wait, job interview, and my grandmother's health became the top priority. I am back now, though, and will put thought into chapters 14-15 of this story, then chapters 15 for What is Dead May Never Die and Sword of the Dawn, two or three new stories and the awaited chapter 31 of The Falcon Flies High.**_

 _ **So as to say, my off-duty time is quite full but I will deliver on it no matter how long it takes.**_

 _ **Mpowers045, Maybe, he might look at all of Jorah's deeds rather than his sins.**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, He should. But I believe if in the show that if Barristan was lenient as he was here, then Jorah wouldn't have said anything.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Yeah and Jon and He should have a close bond with their ties to Rhaegar. No Young Griff though.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter and RHatch89, Thank you both! Hope you enjoyed!**_

 ** _This officially ends chapter 13. I hope you all have a good night!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone... Let's begin, shall we?**_

* * *

Chapter 14: The State of the Country 

* * *

Dorne (The Water Gardens)

The heat of Dorne was nothing like it is in her mother's home city in Essos. In Dorne, she felt content as the sun embraced in its warmth.

But, alas, that is not the only comfort she has here in the Water Gardens. Recently she's taken interest in her soon to be sister's guardian, the innocent Ser Arys Oakheart.

The honorable knight had said that moves of affection like she had given him was frowned upon in the north of Westeros, she scoffed and explained to him why what other people think of her doesn't matter. Dorne is definition is passionate, desire, and wanton love.

She said that her people do not care for the reputations of flesh, so long as they keep it discreet but there are exceptions to this with her uncle Oberyn being one of them. She has eight cousins, all bastards born from her uncles numerous 'partners', Ellaria is the one woman Oberyn kept, birthing four of her youngest cousins.

She sighed, walking away from the balcony and falling down on her silken sheets, relishing into the smoothness.

Her uncle, however, had died at the hands of the same man who killed her aunt Elia and her two children, Aegon and Rhaenys.

When Ellaria came home with the Dornish retinue, she saw that she was distraught and her father was devastated. She was too, but more hateful of the Lannister's and snapped at Princess Myrcella more than once for that entire week but apologized in the week after, she rude and grieving and had more than her fair share of wine.

Her uncles oldest children raved and ranted about killing them all, even innocent Myrcella. Ellaria shouted them down, asking if and when the savagery will end? Will Elia and Obella follow their lead after they perish, or will Dorea and Loreza after them? They didn't have a reply, so that was the end of that.

Onward to thoughts of her own kin she means to protect from that brute and his lion masters, little brother Trystane who is to marry the bastard daughter of Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Of course, the wedding is only going ahead because the child has a name to her, Baratheon, that and the girl does make her little brother quite happy.

And her younger brother, Quentyn who is going to secretly gather the Dornish host to fight, for what reason her father and only a few know. Her father had also ceased sending ravens to the capital, no castle is to receive them neither. That means something is going down and another war is coming, she just wishes her father would at least let her in on his plans if she is to be his heir.

"Who is it?" She asked when she heard knocking coming from her door, she opened it and was surprised to see her father, the Maester, and Areo Hotah.

"Father? What is wrong?" She asked innocently, Prince Doran of the House Nymeros Martell smiled and pushed himself into the room and beckoned her over.

"Sit, my dear and loving daughter. I have some things to say, secrets that you must know." She didn't understand what her father meant, but she sat down anyway, to hear him out.

She almost wished that she didn't.

Apparently, a deal was made in the following years after the rebellion was won and Aerys and his son were killed. Her father had sent her uncle Oberyn to Braavos and met with Ser Willem Darry and the Sealord of Braavos, they were there and witnessed a pact being made, her family is to aid King Viserys in retaking the Iron Throne for the price of her being his Queen.

She was angry, at him, she asked why her father had been bringing her offers to other Lords and implying that she was being removed as heir to Dorne. Her father's response was swift and calm, he explained that he was doing so because he'd thought Viserys's siblings were dead, as they were never found after Viserys and some Horse-Lord who was married to his sister was slain.

"So why? Why bring this up now? Why tell Quentyn to begin raising the Dornish spears for war?" She demanded from her father, there are answers she needs to know.

"Because just weeks ago, a friend came to me and informed me that Daeron Targaryen is still alive. And that he has three growing dragons and an army of Unsullied, Mercenaries, and the Golden Company at his back." It was a mouthful, and surprising with every word said to her. She sighed and laid back, thinking about all of this.

Until it, all became clear to her, that her father means to go through with this pact signed years ago.

"So, I am to wed a King? Not rule Dorne?" She asked and her father caressed her cheek, she smiled at his touch and heard him chuckle.

"From what I hear, we'll have our work cut out for us to convince this, Father of Dragons to accept your hand in marriage." She nodded, yet her father wasn't finished speaking, "But... If you succeed in making him yours, you will be more than a Princess of Dorne, but Queen Arianne of the House Targaryen and wife to the King of Westeros." She smirked, she can do it, she can make him hers.

 _Queen Arianne, has a nice ring to it._

Crownlands (King's Landing)

"What do you mean that he is alive!?"

Jaime didn't know what to think as his uncle demanded to know about the survival of Daeron, it came as shock and left a stain on his father's legacy of murdering people off the battlefield.

And like that, he is reminded of how his father was killed. Of how those Sparrows started causing trouble, including his sister's arrest and his niece by law's as well. Everything has fallen apart since Tyrion killed his father, a slight he will never forget, it's bad enough he hates himself for letting his brother go from his cell.

"What can we do? The last time a Targaryen came to Westeros with dragons it was conquered in less than two years." He heard Mace Tyrell say, he wanted to scoff because of it, the rose didn't fight against Aegon and will most likely turn traitor to protect themselves and their titles.

"Perhaps we should borrow the Dornish forces. They were the only ones to resist Aegon and his dragons." Pycelle pitched in, a good plan and House Martell is soon to become family with Trystane's marriage to his niece, though truly it was his daughter, a secret that will never get out, even if the rumors are truthful enough. Though a good sign, this doesn't lessen the troubles throughout the Kingdoms.

Ironborn raids all around the coasts near the Reach and Westerlands, Tully Rebels carrying on the Northern cause in the Riverlands, And Stannis making moves in the North against House Bolton. Now, Now this Dragon King has the motivation and the fury to come here and bring them all to heel and it scares him.

He still remembers how dozens of people would be burned alive, all called traitors by Aerys because they refused to live in fear. He remembered the screams, the pleas for mercy that fell on deaf ears, or the night his King would visit his sister-wife and would be forced to hear her whimpering and begging for the torture to stop.

All his life, he'd dreamed of becoming part of the brotherhood, to protect a benevolent King and protect his family and be remembered as a skilled warrior. When he donned the white cloak, it was the proudest moment in his life and yet he wished he could have taken it all back and refused, then he might not have been witness to such horrors as he had seen in the year after becoming one of the Kingsguard.

"I will personally write to Prince Doran, you are all dismissed. And Lord Redwyne, ensure that the naval fleets are alert, I would like to be prepared for anything." His uncle Kevan said, dismissing everyone and he went on back to his duties as head of the Kingsguard.

Walking the halls he subconsciously led himself to the dungeons where the head of Belarion the Black Dread was kept, it was all very strange and weird for him.

He began wondering if this Dragon King was as mad as his father, or if he enjoys raping his bedmates and watching innocent people being burned alive with Wildfire, or Dragon Fire as a replacement. Would he want to exterminate his enemies to the last infant as his own father had ordered on Elia and her children? All these questions are in fear for his son and daughter, and his sister and cousins that are tolerable, especially his aunt Genna who is a prisoner in Riverrun.

"Never thought to find you here, nephew?" He turned and saw his uncle Kevan standing there. He nodded and walked over to him, "It's scary to think we will have to battle these, the creatures the forged the Iron Throne and bound the Seven Kingdoms into one." Kevan added and he grunted a response.

"Aye, we have our work cut out for us, what do you need, uncle?" He asked, curious as to why the older man would follow him down here.

"Before Daeron arrives we need to settle some of our troubles. The Blackfish and his rebels have to be defeated or pacified, with your sister and the Queen on trial I am needed here, but not you." His brows furrowed in confusion, what is he saying? He turned and took a deep breath.

"So, you are sending me. And what about the Ironborn?" He asked, that seems a bigger problem since Euron was the one to destroy the Lannister fleet in the last rebellion and now the crazy one-eyed pirate is King of the Iron Islands, it means trouble for them.

"Yes. That is a problem but they are a small trouble after their defeat in the North by Roose Bolton, and now Stannis Baratheon." He was caught off guard by that, when were they ousted from the North? He asked that and his uncle chuckled, "Stannis laid the Greyjoy's low, retaking Deepwood Motte along with most of the western coast. Even captured Asha Greyjoy and her brother, Theon Greyjoy. The word is that the unruly Stag is marching on Winterfell, backed by many of the Northern Houses." He was set back by the news, the man is getting much more ground since losing the Stormlands and Dragonstone.

Hopefully, he'll lose his fight with the flayed man, sending the last of House Baratheon to the Seven Hells.

"But my sister, she needs me." He stated and Kevan frown at his comment, most disapprovingly so.

"And give this High Sparrow more reason to believe those blasted rumors? I think not. You march with Lord Tarly in a few hours, bring the Blackfish down."

His uncle left shortly after that, he grunted in irritation and huffed before leaving himself.

This is the Frey's fault, they said that he had the Riverlands pacified but it appears that it is not so. He'll have to deal with all of that himself, this means he'll need to think like his father, like the man who brought the rebellious Reynes and Tarbeck's to ruin and destroyed the Targaryen Dynasty, he'll need to be a lion.

He, Lord Tarly, his son, Bronn who argued it but agreed, Ser Illyn Payne, and several others rode out of the Red Keeps bridge and down to the Gate of the Gods, he looked towards the Great Sept and wished he could get his sister, or at least see her before riding off to battle. _No, I have a task to complete._ He turned back and put on his helmet, seeing the few thousand soldiers wearing the hunstman and lion on their chest, he closely counted more than 6,000 men.

"Hope I get back before my wedding, would be disappointing if I didn't," Bronn stated snarkily, he wanted to smile but he had his own hopes to, hope that he gets done and gets back before his sister's trial.

Or before Fire and Blood in the literal sense, because he refuses to let his loved ones become what Aerys wanted to see before he killed him and his alchemists.

No, ash will not be what remains.

The North (Crofter's Village) 

His men are stuck, that much is true, and starving because a Ned Woods said; They've fished the lakes dry.

Stannis Baratheon thought it frustrating, he followed Jon's advice to the word. He went and got the men from the Mountain Clans, then marched on Deepwood Motte and earned the respect of many of the Northmen while taking Asha and Theon Greyjoy captive, getting allies from House's Glover, Umber or at least half, even House Karstark though he wished they had brought more supplies.

But this further infuriated him, because shortly before Arnolf and his three grandsons came, Tycho Nestoris from the Iron Bank arrived. What he brought was a message from Jon Snow at Castle Black, and it could ruin things quite a bit.

Arnolf with all his loyalty proved falsely placed, he was conspiring with Roose Bolton and was going to give their movements and locations to the traitor.

He's learned from his defeat at the Blackwater, thinking back to the mistakes he made and regretting much of the decisions he's made. When this war began, he focused on his rights. He had the cart before the horse, Davos said. He was trying to win the throne to save the kingdom when he should have been trying to save the kingdom to win the throne.

Yet Arnolf and his children thought of rights and greed, and like him after the Battle of the Blackwater will be reminded of their folly.

So he had Arnolf and his son and three grandsons put in irons and brought to him to face judgment, the old wolf was looking at him with complete and utter fury, yet he has the true fury, the same that goes to his House.

"Arnolf Karstark, Castellan of Karhold. You, your sons and grandsons are charged with damning treason. What say you in your defense?" He asked the five men knelt before him, eventually, Arnolf spoke up and gruffly considering his old age and the old age of his son.

"You act as if you are some great King, bah! You are homeless lord with not a castle to you, you aren't King in the North, you aren't King of Nothing." So that puts to rest any hope for them, he stood tall and nodded for the soldiers to pull the five unto their feet. He and several other approached them, this has become quite serious.

"You seal yours and your lines fate with this statement. Lord Arnolf, of the House Karstark, by the end of the day you will lose your head or burn. Take them away!" He was reminded of the same thing with Asha and Theon, Asha telling him to behead Theon by a Weirwood Tree, as a sacrifice to the Old Gods.

He still has yet to decide on this.

The next few hours he had Arnolf and his kin interrogated for further information, it isn't a tactic he enjoyed using, it was cowardly and had no merit of honor. Yet it had to be done, the same with burning Mance Rayder at the Wall, he gave the man a chance to surrender but he refused to do so.

Then again honor had its place, and in Lord Commander Jon's case, it proved the most destructible. He offered Jon Snow a rise in station and full pardons from the Night's Watch vow in becoming the new Lord Stark with most if not all of Ned's children dead or missing. With Jon being a Stark then his campaign would have more strength over Roose with his bastard wedded to 'Arya' Stark, where it was actually Lady Jeyne Poole sent by the Lannister's in King's Landing.

Of course, he had made this falseness known but a good number of Houses have still flocked to Winterfell to defend it, few are there as real allies and the rest have been threatened into fealty.

Roose and his traitorous allies will all feel his fury, they will all pay for their treachery.

"My King?" He turned and saw Melisandre looking back at him, worry etched on her face which is strange as she's usually so composed. That and she wasn't supposed to be here, she was ordered to be at Castle Black.

"You had orders to stay at Castle Black, Why did you come here? What is it?" He asked then turned his head back to the board, formation strategies and plans that need to be made before the upcoming battle.

"I saw a vision in the fire, the future has changed." He gave her a look, usually, he paid less and less attention in her fire tricks but she seems really troubled.

"Then say what it is, will I win against Roose at Winterfell? Is this army of the dead going to kill us all? Spit it out." He told her and she took a deep breath, walking towards him and placing a stone piece unto the table, and he gazed upon it with worry and trepidation, "It cannot be, your spell should have dealt with him, why... " He trailed on and Melisandre answered him.

"R'hllor want's him alive, he is here and meant to fight the darkness that is coming. You are the Warrior of Light, Azor Ahai. I believe this man belongs to another such prophecy, the Prince That Was Promised." He didn't know what to say, too deep into his thoughts as he stared at the piece set beside his Stag piece.

"How?" Was all he could ask, without feeling more and more frustrated.

"I do not quite know, my King. My God works differently and I can only get glimpses of what he wants." Melisandre said to him, he tore his eyes from her once more and back to the stone piece, thinking how many years it had been since his brother enemies have stepped on Westeros's soil and breathed their air.

His brother would have relished in fighting the Targaryen's once more and proving his strength, now once he has finished with the Bolton's he's got to go south and deal with an invading boy King and his allies.

The dragon piece on the map represented a challenge, and he would accept gladly.

The North (The Wall) 

He was a Maester of the Citadel, meant to serve the Night's Watch when he chose not to rise as King of Westeros.

But now he could hardly rise from his bed, he is blinded from his years and frail. He hated it but it was his choice to come here, yet he did regret it in the years after.

The Tragedy of Summerhall that crippled his House, the deaths of his brother. Then his great nephew's descension into madness that brought so much suffering to the Kingdom, and he could do nothing but wallow in his grief and plunge further into his duties as Maester of Castle Black.

Then came the war that destroyed everything his House had built, Aerys the Mad had started the rebellion with the deaths of a Lord and his heir. He was receiving letters from Rhaegar, Aerys son and heir about it all and the young man talked about was the prophecy, of the Prince Who Was Promised that would bring about a great peace.

His wife, Elia could not give him more children lest she dies. He loved her. So another woman had to bear the child, and whether the Last Dragon succeeded in his ploy ended at the Battle of the Trident where Rhaegar died, then the decimation of House Targaryen when Tywin Lannister sacked King's Landing and the Kingslayer killed Aerys, Amory Lorch killed his granddaughter, and Gregor raped and murdered Elia and bashed Aegon's head in.

He wished that he hadn't refused the throne then, he wished all of this could have been avoided.

It all fell back, did it not? Robert was killed, then his reign entered into the War of the Five Kings that caused the deaths of the majority of House Stark, allowed the Greyjoys to terrorize the mainlands, shortened House Baratheon to just Stannis and his daughter. House Lannister in all of their schemes have divided them, Tywin is dead, killed by his youngest son who also killed the King, the son's own nephew.

"Read this to me, Samwell." He told the young mind, upon feeling what he knew on the new scroll. It brought a wide smile to his lips.

The Targaryen symbol.

"It's from a 'Lord Varys'. It reads that though the journey was hard on King Daeron of the House Targaryen, he has... Obtained more than a hundred ships and twenty-two thousand swords for his war." He could hear the confusion in Sam's voice, understanding considering his families loyalties towards King Robert of the House Baratheon.

"To think that he has three dragons, an army, and men to advise him in times of war. If only I could assist him... " He said mournfully, Sam shuffled in his seat meaning nervousness.

"He must be quite the man, I hope he knows how crafty his enemies are. Everyone that has gone up against the Lannister's has either bent the knee or were killed, and a Targaryen in Westeros? They'll most likely kill him or ensure he dies." Samwell said to him, and he does see the struggle his great-great-grandson has to deal with when he comes home but he sees hope at the end of this, he truly does.

"That is where I disagree, I began to receive these letters and only recently couldn't read them. You can help me when we begin our voyage to Old Town." He said, reminding Sam and himself of their new task.

He is of little importance to the Night's Watch, even his memories are beginning to leave him and so he suggested that Samwell and he leave for the Citadel to begin Tarly's training on becoming the new Maester for Castle Black. There is much for Sam to learn and he needs to engrave much knowledge to him as possible.

"Sam? I need the room," Jon Snow, newly made Lord Commander of the Night's Watch entered the rookery. He heard Samwell get up from his seat, Jon then took that seat once he knew that they were alone.

"What guidance do you need, Lord Commander?" He asked teasingly, Jon chuckled lightly and took a deep breath.

"I am sure only a handful of people on this Wall would call me that, the majority wants me dead for letting Wildlings pass the Wall, then there are my conflictions to go and seek out my sister who is a prisoner of the Bolton's." He nodded his head at what Jon told him, he is quite conflicted from the tone in his voice.

"Indeed a troublesome dilemma. Be suspicious of your subordinates and lose fealty, choosing the lives of Wildlings instead of leaving them for dead by the Other's as Sam and many more spoke of. Ah, and the little sister you care for. I remember when it was your father, then your brother and yet, you held fast to your vows to the Night's Watch." He repeated to the second youngest Lord Commander since Osric Stark.

"I seem to remember almost leaving before Sam, Pyp, and Grenn stopped me. Reminded me who my brothers truly were, where my place was," Jon started, a moment of silence before continuing, "The Long Night is coming, if what Sam and Mance reported. Sam said they numbered in the thousands, tens of thousands even. Regular steel doesn't affect them, we need obsidian or Dragon Glass; A sharp rock that shines." He added and he nodded, knowing where much of this is.

"As a boy, I enjoyed sending time on Dragonstone; The ancestral seat of my family. The materials you need is there, Lord Commander." He told his commander, then went ahead to inform him of the war that will decide who will sit the Iron Throne, "There is something else. When you go to get your materials." Jon must be looking at him, with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" He was asked and he smiled, grateful that he would ask him why.

"A new war for the throne will be fought, you will want the new King on your side for he has the fire that can fight your dead army." He said and Jon shuffled in his seat, the same as his friend.

"Who? Every other King that rose was killed, I will have to bargain with the Lannister and I wish I didn't." Jon said with a grimace, "Stannis won't get to the capital, not at once. My brother failed and died. The King younger brother who opposed the bastard and his brother were assassinated. Even the Greyjoy who attacked my homeland is dead. Who else can oppose the Lannister's with enough strength to win?" He was asked and answered with pride, proud to say his name.

"One man, his name is Daeron Targaryen. King of Westeros. He brings with him the words of my House... Fire and Blood."

Vale of Arryn (The Eyrie) 

Petyr Baelish wasn't in a very good mood. Not at all.

His spies told the truth, a Targaryen has set sail just days ago and is moving with haste towards Westeros. This could ruin everything he has built upon over years.

He envisioned a simple future, him sitting the Iron Throne and watching all those that mocked and insulted him, kneeling to him. It wasn't just this Dragon, it was his own enemies finding their own graves and killing one another like Ned, and before that was Brandon, even the Tyrells who belittled him despite them being partners.

Included in his future was Cat, his beloved who was wrongfully taken from him by three men. Brandon, the pompous and boastful fool. Eddard, the honorable man who believed in those that didn't do any wrong. And lastly was Walder and Roose, traitors who threw Catelyn's body into a river. He mourned for the first time when he heard the news, he hasn't cried like that since he was a small boy.

It after that he plotted against the Lannister's this time, achieving in killing Joffrey which led to Tywin's assassination and Tyrion's flight which gave him enough pull to successfully get Sansa out of King's Landing and now, solidifying his own rebellion within the Vale of Arryn and as a symbol to this new cause, Sansa.

Sansa is much like her mother, she's become a good liar and very beautiful. Beautiful enough for a King, _Ah, but which King can I offer her to?_ He pondered.

A smirk broke from his frown, as his head began to spin a whole new plan for his future to be realized.

He won't become the King of Westeros, not yet. He can, however, become an influential piece behind the power of a new King, the Targaryen King. He could have the Vale turn from their false loyalty to Tommen for the 'true' King, he would then have the Lords and Ladies of the Vale march against Daeron's enemies.

First thing's first, to meet with this man and gauge his mind. Daeron at first impression from all the Small Council meetings and from his informants seem an amiable monarch, a fool who can be made to believe and be betrayed easily. He can safely assume he can manipulate the Boy King and rule him with aid from Sansa as his Queen.

The only obstacle is the boy's dragons, the truest form of power and can turn a city to ash in hours, maybe not even so.

"Uncle Petyr?" He turned and watched his son by law run towards him, dragging his older cousin by the hand which would seem romantic but there has been a change in plans from where he had schemed to marry Sansa to Robert, then have the boy go through an accident which would make Sansa Wardeness of the East and Lady of the Eyrie, and a Queen of Winterfell whenever Roose defeats Stannis but now all these problems could be solved with fire, dragon fire.

"What is it, little one?" He inquired jovially, though he is annoyed more than anything. Sansa with all her sweetness answered for him.

"It is beginning to snow, Lord Baelish. Lord Arryn was so happy and jumping with joy." She said, sounding so genuine and showing everything he'd taught her.

"That is good to hear, but I have something to discuss with you, my dear. Robert, go and train with Lord Royce." Sweetrobin looked to disagree but Sansa said they would play later, he left without another word.

He and Sansa were now alone, he approached her and cupped her cheek before placing his lips to her own, she tensed and he wished she didn't. He never liked it that she didn't appreciate his touch, despite him being the that saved her from her captors. He just wants her to accept him and she won't, just like her mother had done when they were children, trading kisses and more with his late wife, Lysa.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked him, a wisp of a smile crawling on his lips as her genuine and kind tone fell away for a frown.

"I want to tell you about some new plans that have conflicted too much with the old ones, it has to do with a handsome, silver-haired lad named Daeron."

Summer Sea (Daeron's Ship) 

He watched Daegon, Wildfyre and Raeleris fly around the ships as they sailed across the Summer Sea.

They've grown large in the past month, even surprising him at times when even horses won't satisfy them any longer. _They did take a liking to elephants since the Golden Company showed up,_ He chuckled as he looked at his children, flying and chasing one another in the air, diving down and grabbing a large fish.

Tyrion came to him yesterday, asking him why he hasn't ridden one of them and he found it hard to reply.

Fear had to be one of them, he's read the books and how the Dance of the Dragons played out, especially the part where Rhaenyra's second to the last son left to saved his heritage and fell from the saddle of his mother's dragon. He scared that during one of these battles, will one of his dragons shake him off to fall to his death on a battlefield.

Another is probably the most childish. It's shyness, he just never tried to do it and might not for some time.

Of course, he'll have to eventually, even the great Aegon the Conqueror rode his dragon and burned away a thousand men at the Field of Fire. But which of his children will he ride first? It most likely will be Daegon, he was his favorite child, despite knowing a father shouldn't do such a thing but he does.

Grinning he turned from them, letting them enjoy their freedom and playtime before the upcoming battles they will be fighting.

"My King." he turned and grimaced, Vary only smiled at him.

"What do you need, Spider?" He asked and the Master of Whispers. Varys kept his smile and approached him, "Stay a distance. It's only a precaution, other Kings have let their subjects get too close. I won't be the same, things will change." He ended and with narrowed eyes, still untrusting towards Varys.

"And I await those changes, surely they will lead to greater peace than any other." Varys praised him, yet he still believed his praise as false as it was days ago, "I have a few loose ends in King's Landing, they will aid you even more than winning battles, I assure you." Ah, so that means that the man has to leave.

What a coincidence, considering that this is a man who does business with lies and deceit.

"... Fine, you may leave once we've made it to Sunspear. Keep me posted on all of the going on's in King's Landing, and may the Gods bless your task." He told the man who bowed, then left his sight and he enjoyed the silence once he was alone.

The sea was calming, how he swayed back and forth with the ship. It reminded him of his childhood in Braavos, riding around in the small boats and watching from a long distance as the city lit off their explosives that made such resounding colors in the sky, blue, red, green, yellow, any color one could think of and it brought a smile to his face.

Breaking from his painful memories, he walked around the ship and went over to the edge of his ship. He made sure his vessel was the largest, made to hold 200 men, 50 horses, and one of his dragons. Two other ships were of the same length for his other two dragons, thought the amount of men is shortened and no more than 20 horses on both unlike the other large ships in his fleet which carry the elephants.

He looked ahead where the star goes West, towards his home and the one hundred and twenty-three ships that are taking him to win his throne.

The Lannister's will lose their tails for their treachery. The Baratheon's will have their antlers torn from their heads. And if any Starks or Tully's or Greyjoy's oppose him? They will join the extinct Houses that followed in the first Conquest.

He is coming home, for the first time since he was born on that night.

* * *

 _ **AN: Longest chapter, EVER! A lot of information and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now let's answer these questions.**_

 _ **DaddyChad, Maybe if Dorne was also an enemy but at this time the Stepstones mean little to Daeron. Dorne will be open to them in the case of defeat, it's almost unconquerable unless marriage.**_

 _ **Guest 1, No there will be more chapters, that was a limit break before going to another story to update.**_

 _ **Guest 2, Agreed, knowing Viserys it would likely be that way.**_

 _ **Cecily Amanda, Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest. Yep, definitely going to wait on children, right now only teases of romance/marriage with some partners but primarily the focus will be on the War.**_

 _ **Miyaschultz, Thank you so much! It was hard to make her death scene, but I did it. Agreed that there are too few Targaryen Oc's, too many Baratheon ones.**_

 _ **Guest 3, I do too, wish there were more.**_

 _ **RHatch89 and Alec-Potter, Thank you both! Glad you two like it.**_

 _ **Have a great day everyone!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So yeah the long chapter took a long time to complete, Let's try it again, eh?**_

 _ **I counted 21 reviews as of the last chapter and I am over the moon for it, thank you all for enjoying the story and where it is going. The favs and follows have also increased and I am very glad about it.**_

 _ **Now enough talk, please enjoy the latest chapter, okay?**_

* * *

Chapter 15: The Fire Meets the Sun 

* * *

Daeron's Ship

Daeron looked at what was in front of him, amazed that this was the first of many Westerosi cities that he'll be eyeing in the next several months.

"Sunspear? It looks magnificent." He murmured, looking to his right he saw the only other person who could have been there, Ser Barristan.

Ser Barristan and Jorah are his greatest friends, he knows that he might have died or was tricked by so many people. Yet even he's noticed the way the two knights have been getting more and more distant from one another, a divide was growing and he didn't like it.

"Indeed, this is where we will obtain our first allies. House Martell has been a staunch ally for your family, and their greatest adversary since Aegon invaded." And was beaten, as he learned from a Dornishman in the Golden Company, Aegon the Conqueror lost his sister-wife, Rhaenys and the dragon, Meraxes.

They arrived a day early, making it just as the dawn rose into the sky. So, Doran and his family must be scurrying for a greeting party.

Hearing rustling on the deck, he turned and saw Daegon waking from his slumber. Walking down at a steady pace and went and caressed the large creatures head, feeling the scales on his fingertips and hearing the loud breaths as he opened his red eyes to look into his violet ones.

He gulped as he remembered what happened three days before, as they were passing an island on the Summer Sea.

It was around midnight when Daegon was acting strange, rustling on the deck and making many of the soldiers and crew a little nauseous. He worried for his dragon and the other's was acting the same way; ravens sent from the two vessels confirmed it.

Daegon kept on leaning his head towards him, gesturing to his back when he lowered his wings for him. The dragon snarled and snapped at anyone else but him, he couldn't understand why, but in the end, he nervous climbed on top of Daegon's back and ordered for everyone to back away, despite the nervous wreck he was being at the moment.

When he was first lifted, he shook with fright. When they were in the air, Vaeleris and Wildfyre joined in. He swore he gripped the horned scale so hard that he might have been glued to it.

He didn't know when, but hours later he began to ease into the rhythm. He relaxed as he felt the wind on his face, how his growing hair flowed in the breeze. He was flying, he was actually being a real dragon and his children were also happy for it as the other two chased one another around him and Daegon.

Eventually, the fun had to come to an end and they returned to the ships. But over the next few days after up until now, he flew all three of them and got used to how they rode, they certainly had their own ways to fly, Daegon flew slow and high, Vaeleris like to go fast, and Wildfyre liked to glide low and have his wings flap on the ocean water.

"Let's give our enemies a show, huh? One that the Lannister's, Baratheon's and Stark's will never forget." He said and Daegon gave a resounding groan in agreement, then raised his head up to roar and was followed by Vaeleris and Wildfyre.

Sunspear

Within Sunspear, the Old Palace, Ser Manfrey Martell, and Princess Arianne are putting together a quickly rounded up party, to greet the King when he arrives at the gates.

She, her father, Ellaria, her brother, Myrcella, and her three cousins who were released from their rooms after the attempted kidnapping of the Princess arrived back in Sunspear three days ago, thinking they had time to prepare for the Father of Dragons and his fleet to arrive in Dorne.

Suffice to say, the man is punctually early rather than on time. A merchant's vessel saw them and her father demanded the castle to be ready, for a secure street to be cleared for the King and his retinue to come when they get off their ships.

She herself, with the aid of her favorite cousin, Tyene prepared to look her best when they meet her intended. She has to look like an unwed maiden, and unused woman to claim the King's eyes.

Obviously, things had to change. Such as putting things aside with Arys, and her father sending Daemon Sand away.

Arys was so saddened by this, her forcing him away. He said that his heart, his sword is her's as well as his duty to the Princess Myrcella, after a moment he began to beg him to keep him. She put a stop there, threatening that if he persists once more in any time, she will inform her father and have his name tarnished for forsaking his Kingsguard vows.

"I can't believe how nervous I am. And he's what? Four years younger than me? And I'm the one with no nerve." She said as Tyene helped her with her hair, Tyene chuckled humorously, she huffed heatedly, "I am glad my distress in meeting my first husband is amusing you." Tyene responded with a scoff.

"I hear from sailors coming from the east that he is a handsome man, with gleaming silver hair and eyes like amethyst," Tyene said and she was reminded of another man with such features, a dangerous man whom she wouldn't be able to resist if not for her being the first choice for Queen.

Gerold Dayne. The Darkstar as many call him. Looks like what she pictured a Targaryen to be, except with one distinct feature, a single black streak on the side of his head. She did almost sleep with him once, but they only got so far before she was called back to the Water Gardens.

"I hope he approves of Dornish heat." She whispered, hinting towards herself and Tyene decided to play the game with her.

"You better be quick, cousin. Or else snakes will sink their fangs in before the heat gets him." She wanted to growl in response, to tell her favorite cousin and the others to sod off and that the dragon is hers.

But, where is the fun in that?

"Alright, cousin. Game on." She accepted the challenge. This was going to be a fun few days.

Daeron 

The Dornish are a strange people, like a mixture of both Westerosi and Essosi cultures, Rhoynish to be correct but strange all the same.

It isn't terrible, not really. He is actually enjoying the sights as it reminds him of when he, Viserys, and Dany would travel the Free Cities, or at least when they still had some comfort and coin. What was sad is that those were the final four years before Viserys became the cruel man they knew, right after giving away their mother's crown.

"They look at us strangely, especially me." He muttered and Jorah scoffed humorously, "Is something funny, Ser? Or am I the target of more naive teasing." He inquired and Jorah smiled lightly and explained it to him.

"It's been almost twenty years since a Targaryen was seen in Westeros, let alone the banner of your House. They are simply curious as to what this means for their homeland, whether it bodes ill or good." Jorah explained and it seemed a little clearer for him, now.

These people were afraid. Afraid of the sons, fathers, and brother's that will be putting their lives forward in the coming months. Well, he'll swear this, he will try to save as many comrades as he can, to ensure these fighting men will return to their families with the look of glory in their eyes, he swears this.

"If they are afraid, let's give them a reason to not be." He said and got down from his horse.

He spent the latter of an hour talking to so many people, the guards, bakers, and merchants, gave some gold to the homeless and offered them food from his own provisions. Nearing the end and before he continued his journey to the Old Palace, he had changed a great many of the fearful looks into smiles and praise. Jorah, Barristan, Daario, and even Tyrion all had wide smirks, Jon Connington even commented that he knows how to reach the hearts of the people, like his late older brother.

He doesn't know how to think about that, of course from what Barristan told him, his brother was as honorable and just as any Prince would be. Yet, then why did he start a war that would turn five of the Seven Kingdoms against his family? Why would an honorable and just Prince leave his wife for another woman? Yes, maybe he was kind, kingly even, but the fact remains that Rhaegar left his mistakes for him to fix. Before that was Viserys, then Daenerys before him.

Rhaegar Targaryen isn't the man he wants to be, he wants to be his own person, his own King, to be remembered far better than the Mad King, or his Careless Heir, or the Obsessed Viserys.

"My King, are you well?" Daario asked, seeing him dazed as he stared into his horse's white coat.

"I'm fine. Let's get to the Old Palace, I am weary of sea travel." He said lowly, hopping onto his horse and pushing onward.

Arianne 

A guard rode into the castle moments ago, warning them of the King's arrival.

Her father ordered for everyone to stan in attendance, to welcome their sovereign within the Old Palace. She stood on her father's right, Trystane and Princess Myrcella were on the left, Areo Hotah stood behind Doran along with Maester Myles, and Uncle Manfrey. Her eldest cousins stood by her right, then Ellaria and her four children on her right.

Then there is her brother's sworn sword, Ser Gascoyne of the Greenblood, who stood behind Trystane and on the left, behind Princess Myrcella is Ser Arys. He is standing on the side of her future good-sister's companions, Rosamund Lannister and Septa Eglantine.

The poor girl is all but shaking with fright, praying to the Seven for Daeron to spare her life. She had to comfort the child, telling her that the man isn't his father, she hopes he isn't, anyway. Her words still didn't seem to have an impact, but at least the tears Myrcella had shed has ceased for the moment.

A darker thought suddenly comes to mind, what if- What if this man is like his father, what if-

Taken from her worries, she heard the gates being raised and in rode thirty men, waving the banners of the Golden Company, and House Targaryen.

Leading the convoy is her future husband, and she was left speechless.

He was very handsome. Like the stories told about House Targaryen's men, and women, an almost mythical beauty. He was tall, not too thin, his hair was a nice shade of silver and went to his shoulder's, it was difficult but the most perfect piece of him was his eyes, a bright lilac, and an even brighter smile on his lips. She was in a state of shock, really, she hadn't expected him to be this beautiful.

With him were two men, a man with white armor, and another with a green bear on his chest, _Mormont and Kingsguard,_ She thought and eyed the others behind them. Two Dothraki, a young warrior in black, _Unsullied,_ a mercenary with blue hair, and three men wearing Golden Company gear.

King Daeron hopped off his horse, hading the reins to a stableboy, the others followed in doing so. The silver-haired man then turned to her father and approached, a fast-paced force in his step. Daeron stopped and stared at her father, a man who can't do the same because of his gout.

"Prince Doran Nymeros Martell. Lord of Sunspear. And Prince of Dorne. I thank you for welcoming me and my people to your door." His voice was like fine silk but was also sharp and forward. Her father, ever stoic, smiled back at the Young Dragon reborn and held out his hand to which the King took without hesitation.

"I welcome you into my home, my Kingdom in the hope for a prosperous future. Now may I introduce to you, my daughter and son." She and Trystane stepped forward, to introduce themselves to their new allies.

Daeron 

First to approach him, was the son. He was olive-skinned with straight black hair. On his left side was a small sword he remembered was used by the Water Dancers in Braavos.

"My King. I am Trystane, of the House Martell." He shook the man's hand and looked left and saw a golden-haired girl, a lion pendant around her neck.

 _A Lannister,_ He thought with distaste in his words. He knew of the betrothal between House Lannister and Martell from Varys, but he never expected to have to meet the girl himself. He shook away the thought's right now, it wouldn't be right to cause a scene here at the moment.

She looked like a Lannister, the Baratheon Princess has golden curls, emerald eyes, and full lips. Dressed in a green Myrish gown with a Lioness stitched into it.

"Daeron, of the House Targaryen. It is my hope that we become fast and good friends." He stated and got a look of gratefulness and acceptance from Trystane. He turned right to look at the eldest and was surprised at the exotic beauty, that she reminded him of Missandei.

"Greetings, your grace. My name is Princess Arianne Martell." She said, he noticed she had a husky voice, but it was a welcome voice.

Arianne, from a glance, noticed she was short, despite her being older than himself. Olive-skinned like her brother, full lips that were shaped into a smile, her hair was also thick and black, falling in ringlets down to the middle of her back. Her dark, large eyes made him assume a man could get lost in them if he wasn't careful enough. Like her family, she was dressed in flowing silks and jeweled ornaments, necklaces, and rings.

"Hello, Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you."

And so he was introduced to the rest of the Martell Household. The Red Vipers daughters being the first, and he'll be honest, the eldest even scares him.

Obara Sand looks the warrior, she wore no dresses like her two other sisters. Obara is a big-boned woman near to thirty, long-legged, with close-set eyes and with rat-brown hair. Instead of a gown, she wore men's breeches, a calf-length linen tunic, and a belt of copper suns.

Nymeria Sand, the second eldest of the four is slim and slender as a willow, with straight black hair worn in a long braid. She has dark eyes, which are large and lustrous. Her full lips are wine red and curve in a silken smile, and she has high cheekbones. She's dressed gracefully in a shimmering lilac robe with a silk cape of cream and copper.

Tyene was rather different than the others, didn't look Dornish at all. Tyene is fair, with golden hair and deep blue eyes. Dimples bloom in her cheeks, and when she introduced herself, he noticed she has a gentle, sweet voice. Tyene is dressed in a cream and green gown with long lace sleeves.

Their mother figure and the paramour of Oberyn Martell wasn't a beauty, but was eye-catching and attractive, with an exotic and sensuous flair. Her hair was long and black and held a gentle and welcoming smile when she introduced her and her four children by the late Red Viper of Dorne.

The eldest was Elia Sand, named after his late good-sister. Elia wore her hair in a black braid, she quickly asked if she could ride one of his dragons to which her mother told her to behave, it caused a fit of laughter with the entire courtyard.

The other three was fitting with their own questions. About how they fly, or if they breath hot fire or to man-made weapons affect them. He was close to answering the last before Doran called for a halt.

"Now, now. That's quite enough, girls. My King, may we get you and your advisers settled in?" He took the chance and said yes.

"That would be excellent, Prince Doran."

Later on, a feast was prepared as his army began getting the camps set up, it will be quite a few days before they march and he would have them all relaxed and ready before they go to war.

He was sitting up by the dais with the Martell family, sitting on Doran's right. Trystane and Myrcella were on the left, Myrcella was currently catching up with Tyrion, her uncle who cried tears upon seeing her when they arrived. The Princess Arianne was on the right of him, with her cousin, Tyene Sand.

Daario was making himself comfortable, talking with Lady Nymeria and Obara. Tyene was conversing with her cousin. Elia Sand and her sisters were pestering Jorah on his adventures and asking questions about the Dragons who have taken a nice spot at the center of the encampment.

Looking to the far left, he saw Ser Barristan talking to another, the younger man was wearing similar white armor as Ser Barristan. This meant that the knight was a member of Robert's Kingsguard.

"So, my Daeron. I did not see Lord Varys with you." Doran caught on and he grimaced, then nodded.

"Yes. He departed shortly after we landed, said he had business to finish up north." Doran nodded, grabbing his cup and drinking from it.

He will say this, the man sure is patient. Over the last few hours, it seemed like every sentence they've exchanged were almost like a game. A game the man seems to win and makes him feel little despite the older being ill but that didn't seem to daunt Doran, no, it looks like it empowered him more than weaken him.

"The Spider still has his webs to spin. I know the feeling." Doran responded, then turned to him again, this time he looked more serious, "King Daeron? The last one that was in Dorne lost sixty-thousand men. Do you know why that is?" He pondered the question, thinking of a dozen responses before giving one.

"I would say arrogance, really. It was in the years after the Dance, and my family grew arrogant about the power of fire." He started and then added to the response, "When the Conqueror invaded Westeros, he laid claim to all Seven Kingdoms. He took the Riverlands, Westerlands, Vale, The Reach, The North, and the Stormlands. He aimed for Dorne and was beaten back, Dorne would do so twice more before agreeing to join through marriage." Once he uttered the words, he caught on to what was being played right now.

"You know your history. The men in your life taught you much. Yes, arrogance caused much strife, but it's that Daeron didn't think of other possibilities, other ways to get what he wanted. What will you think up to get what you want?" Doran asked him, and the old him would have been upset or angry at being played like this.

But after Daenerys and Missandei. He stopped looking for love, he won't be the lovesick fool he was, because that got the ones he cared about most killed. He swore that the next time he took a woman, it would be for his own advantages in retaking the Seven Kingdoms from the Baratheon's and Lannister's.

"You want me to marry your daughter." It wasn't a question. He looked right and saw Tyene point at him for Arianne, the Princess turned and offered him a shy smile.

"Yes. I do." A moment of silence, "If you agree to marry Arianne, to tie Dorne to House Targaryen once more. I will lend you 40,000 Dornish Spears for your campaign, with my veteran warriors to command them for you in the field of battle, all for the price of two heads." A marriage, and the promise of two lives.

"Which two lives are you asking for?" He inquired and though his face was calm, Doran's eyes held within much anger.

"Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane."

The men who murdered his niece and nephew, though he didn't know them, they were still his kin. He nodded in agreement and turned back toward the feast.

"Done."

Arianne 

Hours passed and everyone was retiring for the night, not her, though.

She walked the halls of her many homes and down to the King's temporary chambers. A midnight visit would have been immoral, in another Kingdom but this was Dorne, and the Dornish have always been more tolerant of things such as this.

That, and he is to be her husband, so shouldn't they get used to one another's company? She smiled as she made her way past the last corner and saw Ser Barristan and one of the Dothraki standing guard.

"Princess Arianne, It's a bit late to be wandering the halls at this hour?" Barristan the Bold asked her, and his companion, Rakharo was it? She smiled sweetly and folded her hands together.

"I mean to converse with the King, I am Dorne's next ruler and would like to be friends with his Grace." She responded and Barristan was suspicious, probably was going to deny her entry until the door opened, and she was face to face with Daeron, King of Westeros and Father of Dragons.

He wasn't fully dressed, a loose white shirt, a pair of pants and didn't even have his sword belt off. His hair looked wet, meaning he had just got done taking a bath.

"Princess Arianne, Isn't it a bit late for a visit? Did Prince Doran need something?" He asked her and she shook her head, holding her smile as she spoke.

"No. Your Grace, I mean to speak to you, we are to be allies, correct? Shouldn't we get to know one another?" She asked and the younger man seemed hesitant, yet she held fast and kept her eyes on him.

"... Of course, please come in. I do have something to discuss as well." She walked past Daeron's Kingsguard, and into his room where she got a look at his armor. It looked like it was freshly forged, never once used in battle. Hearing the door click shut, she turned back to Daeron with a sly smile across her lips.

Before she could utter a word, he started for her.

"I assume you know we are to be engaged, Doran possibly told you before midnight." He pointed out and she was actually stunned for a moment, but she wouldn't let it daunt her, taking a deep breath and a step forward, she responded to him.

"Yes. Do I displease you? I know I am quite older, twenty and five, I kept count because my father never worked to get me married, at least not anyone the same age as I, more or less those old enough to be my father and grandfather." She asked and explained, though the age difference, is quite different.

"Nonsense. A month ago I turned eighteen, celebrated with my people on my ship. Age isn't a required choice for me." She still got the sense that he didn't want her and that both infuriated her and made him more desirable, this will prove a difficult task to acquire him. "I am sorry if I seem distant, Princess." He added and she nodded.

"You certainly, hold fast to a Kingly stereotype." She pointed out from all the stories, Daeron chuckled at the comment, a good sign. "If I may, why are you so distant? Towards me? Did another woman break your heart?" His smile fell at that and she feared she had ruined everything, "Forget I asked, it isn't my place- " She stopped when his face expressed sorrow, a terrible sorrow and that made him seem like the tragic Kings from some of the stories.

"It. It is fine, Princess." He started, stopping for a long moment and looked to be shrinking, in an emotional way, "Let just say, that my relations with women have often ended in tragedy, that's all I will speak of it if you don't mind?" He asked her and she was left confused.

Whatever it is that happened to him on his journey to coming here, it must have been painful, and that made her questions seem even more inappropriate than they already were. She suddenly felt like the old girl she was as a child, getting caught for stealing food from the kitchens after midnight.

"It is late. I should be going." He didn't notice her, too lost in his own world at the moment to say farewell.

Leaving, she's learned a bit about her King. He put up the face of strength, a strong and proud man, yet it is fleeting at the mention of his former lovers. It reminds her of when her brother, Quentyn died and her mother followed soon after, and her father never truly recovered from it. It had almost broken the Prince when news came of her aunt and cousins, and uncle Lewyn's deaths at the Trident and King's Landing.

She'll have to work hard to stop her betrothed from breaking, she'll make sure she stays with him and doesn't leave him. He is vulnerable right now, will be whenever he is reminded of dead loves. She won't bring it up, not in his presence, anyway.

"Bed him, already?" She turned and smirked at Tyene, leaning against one of the many walls, "Seeing that you are to be Queen and all, I assume it's only right." Her cousin added, with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"No. No, I didn't. But I do know a bit about him, now." She let on, getting Tyene interested, "Let's leave him be for a bit, no moves until then." She added and Tyene frowned with a pout.

"That's fine, anyway. I came to say goodbye." Now she was confused, why is she saying this. "This High Sparrow. Uncle Doran wants someone to watch him, to corrupt him and make him allies to us." Tyene finished and hugged her. She embraced her cousin back, worry filling her.

"You be careful, now. From what we have heard, this man is as pious as those eunuchs in Essos." She warned and Tyene gave her a sweet smile.

"Who am I? No one will suspect me, I am a sweet and unbesmirched young girl." She laughed as Tyene began walking away, and she waited until her cousin was out of sight before leaving for her own room.

After tonight, a good rest is needed.

* * *

 ** _AN: The meeting with the Dornishman was made today. Sorry for the wait, everyone. I'm going to update What is Dead May Never Die, then I am getting back to Battles of Birthrights and Conquest. I know I promised an update for The Falcon Flies High but I am working on it, trust me._**

 ** _While I am at it, I dedicate this chapter to those lost on September 11th, the day the Two Towers fell._**

 ** _Now let's get to those reviews._**

 ** _RHatch89, Thank you, hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _Guest (1), Thanks, I'll try to make more long like this one._**

 ** _Guest (2), I certainly have that as an option, but choosing a love interest is important._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, I will certainly try that, I like bringing something different._**

 ** _Timbarney110, All brilliant idea's and I will think about them all, except for the last one._**

 ** _Miyaschultz, Thanks, hope you enjoyed this one too._**

 ** _Guest (3), Your welcome, it's all of you and your kind reviews that keep me motivated._**

 ** _Cecily Amanda, Thanks a ton, hope you enjoyed this one._**

 ** _Wren, I know Sansa can be a little meh, but I always try to make her better in all my stories. I fear his advisers would only see Margaery as cursed, though she is a good choice. Yes, she is a master of the game, Daeron would be easily manipulated by her._**

 ** _Sam, Sansa would be an excellent choice, we'll see if it happens or not because I have not made a choice yet._**

 ** _Guest (4), Thank you very much._**

 ** _Guest (5) Thank you!_**

 ** _Seraphius, Yes it has and I am thinking about so many good scenes already. Thanks for being hyped._**

 ** _Guest (6), No problem, here you go, hope you've enjoyed it._**

 ** _Guest (7), Here you go!_**

 ** _Lollykark, Daeron's lived with Viserys who tormented him and Daenerys on a daily. He wouldn't wish what happened to Missandei on anyone. If anything Cersei and Jaime will get quick deaths, unless they surrender or the Undead brings them together as allies, not saying that will happen but the possibilities are there, but no, Daeron doesn't want to be another Mad King, he wants to be a good King._**

 ** _Guest (8) Glad you're excited. Here you go!_**

 ** _Cormelyvandimion, An update has arrived. Hope it lives up to expectation._**

 ** _Guest (9) I know right! If Tywin helped then he could have had Aerys submit to getting betrothal between a daughter from Jaime to Aegon. I disagree, Hoster had been allied with House Stark and Aerys would no longer trust him or his House._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Alright, now let's get to it!**_

* * *

Chapter 16: The Lioness Strikes 

* * *

Daeron

With sore hands, Daeron continued his training session against Rhakaro, Kovarro, Barristan, and Jorah.

In his mind, however, he was contemplating another matter entirely which is why he is sore.

Arianne plagued his mind, not from an attraction, no, no woman can truly have him in such a way. Not after Missandei and Dany. It is from annoyance, from her persistence to sweet talk him into her bed which sends him the wrong signals.

Just the other night, after a lengthy period of space, she asked him to dine with her. Out of good manners, he accepted and rendezvoused with the Princess in her chambers...

Three Nights Ago 

She was dressed splendidly, every inch of her clothing made her desirable, to more lustful men.

"Thank you for joining me, your grace." She said to him, he bowed in respect and she led him to a table that had juicy fruit, salted roasted meat, and cod caught from the nearby river.

It was all very appetizing, truly.

Since agreeing to marry her, he decided to give this a chance, for peace. He smiled and ate dinner with her, talked about things they like, people they knew and the places they have seen. It was all very grandiose, all, kind and sweet.

Nearing the end of the night, he assumed it was time for him to return to his chambers and rest.

"This was a pleasant evening, Princess. I hope to have more, just like this one." She smiled coyly at him, it made him a little uncomfortable, reminding him of Doreah.

"Oh, my King. I haven't given you a farewell." She got up from her seat and approached him, he backed up and she would follow step by step.

She backed him against a wall and pressed him, he could feel breast and breath as she brought her head closer to his own. It was a light kiss, a peck, even, but it soon turned passionate and wild. Barristan wouldn't approve, mainly because he was getting into it, the Princess's scent and perfume were intoxicating and it drew him.

She almost had his torso completely bare before he gathered enough strength to push her back, this was wrong and he knew it.

"I can't, Princess. It would dishonor you." He told her and she flustered in anger, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why? Because if its a maid you wish to have, you will find I am not!" She said to him, heatedly and both stopped and stared at one another for a moment, the Princess looking at him in surprise and he was also in shock over what was just said.

He left a moment after, to find something to hit and found it the next day with training, then the next day after, and the one after that and avoided the Princess and refused to see her. Barristan and Jorah both have orders to turn her away if she so much as comes to his chambers.

The Present 

That she is no maid makes him look like a fool, a pathetic fool being strung along by yet another old and prideful man. He won't forget this, he will never forget it.

He is not a pompous man, he knows what Missandei was forced to do for Kraznys and still fell for her. He might have even gotten over the fact Arianne isn't a maid if Doran was upfront with this knowledge, but now that he had to find out through a heated moment, he can't let this slide.

"You are Targaryen, come at us harder!" Jorah shouted to him, taking him out of his thoughts about Arianne and Doran Martell.

He heeded Jorah's advice and came at the five with the intent to take them down, the first target was Kovarro who swung his Arakh wildly and though it was hard o evade, he did so and tripped his friend into the dirt and kicked away his weapon.

Rhakaro, using his whip, slapped his sword out of his hand and sweep up as he'd done to Kovarro, he chuckled and hopped over and stomped on the end of the whip. Rolling as Barristan and Jorah struck at his rear, he got closer and hit Rhakaro in the stomach, apologizing before tipping his second friend on his back too.

He walked over and picked up Kovarro's Arakh and his sword too, staring intently at his two Kingsguard.

"I don't expect to beat you two, but let's do this." He spoke with excitement and both of his knights smiled and came at him.

Barristan, a man skilled with the blade was no slouch, even for his age. Jorah, a veteran of not one but two wars was a battle-tested knight. Both men were good at their trade, the trade of blood and glory.

Whereas he was still a whelp, he couldn't possibly be as they are right now. _Dany would chastise me, saying that I shouldn't put myself down. Missandei would tell me to keep fighting, tooth and nail both._ These two women gave him a strength and still aids him, even in death. Their memories and fondness kept him strong, even if others believe it makes him weak.

He winced when Jorah hit him with the flat surface of his sword, it took him out of his thoughts on ghosts and back to the present.

"Keep your mind open, watch your enemies movements or they will exploit you," Barristan said and came at him with six swings, four of them he barely blocked but two he caught before they struck half-way.

It was a clash of two on one, if he didn't have another weapon in his other hand, this would have been a lot more difficult. Now, now it's bearable, he can fight back.

Eventually, however, he was exhausted and disarmed after several minutes. He clearly isn't ready to duel-wield blades at this moment, but it was a good match.

"You are getting better, your Grace." Barristan praised him, he nodded sheepishly.

"I am glad to have individuals such as you and Ser Jorah to teach me." He said to them both, yet he noticed the tense look both men gave one another. _It's probably nothing._ He allowed a smile to grace his lips, especially since his heated argument with the Princess.

"You are lucky to have them, that was sloppy fighting, your Grace."

He, Jorah, and Ser Barristan turned around and saw Lady Obara and her sister, Lady Nymeria approaching, geared up for battle from the looks of it.

"I fought Battles in Slaver's Bay to Volantis, if I made it out alive there, I must be skilled with something." He defended himself, smirking at the two but they smirked back at him.

"Indeed, in _Luck_ ," Nymeria said snarkily and Obara chuckled, holding her spear.

He took a deep breath to rid himself of the flustered expression and cleared his throat, eyeing down the two eldest daughters of Prince Oberyn.

"Perhaps we will have to see, tomorrow... At dawn?" He offered the challenge, "Surely you women of such age aren't afraid of a _Little Boy_?" He jested and Obara narrowed her eyes at him, taking the bait. Lady Nymeria scoffed with a slight smile across her lips.

"Fine, but don't set your knights on us once we put you in the dirt," Obara said, accepting the challenge, and tomorrow he will test the Viper's teeth.

Later that evening, he got a creeping feeling crawling up his spine, it was as if something was going to happen and the last time he got a feeling like this, he was betrayed by Xaro.

Cersei 

Cersei Lannister looked at herself in the mirror of her chambers, eyeing the way her hair has grown back in recent weeks.

More than that, she was in deep thought concerning her brother's campaign in the Riverlands. The remnants of the Northern Cause flocking behind Tully Rebels, they will be dealt with soon enough but the Blackfish isn't giving her sleepless nights.

Daeron Targaryen is in Westeros. The comment brings a certain fear in her that she has never felt, one of fire and blood.

Qyburn used some of Varys spies and found out the Little Dragon is in Dorne, with ten-thousand of the Golden Company, Elephants, nine-thousand Unsullied Slaves, two-thousand sellswords of the Stormcrows and Second Sons, even bolstered by conscripts from the Red God's temple. Now, he may well have the military might of Dorne, and then there are his three dragons.

 _This outsider even has a strong fleet, I don't know what to do._ She is fearful for the future, fearful for her son and King, the ONLY King Westeros needs, not this Wyrm.

Her father said that he had a plan, that he dealt with the Mad King's son as he had dealt with the Young Wolf. It didn't work, clearly, one had one wolf and a few thousand men and one had a strong force, a strong name, and three dragons defending him.

Then there is her daughter, Myrcella is trapped between Vipers and Dragons, possibly upset and crying for help. She has to find a way to get her back, then defeat Daeron Targaryen and his allies.

The boy cannot be defeated how they defeated House Stark, the way that House Targaryen fell the last time was from the inside...

"That's it, a wall is strong, but brittle if those defending it are at one another's throats." She said with a smile and walked over to her desk to find paper and ink.

She remembered during one of the Small Council meetings, that her father had Varys send a pardon to one of his spies, an exiled Knight thrown from his lands by Eddard for selling to a slaver, it was this man who aided in finding out Daeron's bitch sister was pregnant, now the traitor will aid the realm in bringing an end to a mad litter of dragons.

"Ser Jorah of the House Mormont... "

An hour later she sent the raven on its way to Dorne, to deliver the Kings message to his most 'loyal' servant.

(A Week Later) Tyrion 

"Your turn, Sellsword?" His mixed black and green eyes twinkled in delight, Daario sighed in exhaustion and moved his last and final piece in a futile battle.

He took his King with ease, causing the man to be defeated yet again.

"You filthy cheat, you. Let's play again." Daario cursed and began setting the table again.

"Fine. Let us make a wager then, the loser buys the other the most expensive wine." He offered and the Sellsword sniggered.

"Still thinking about that wine you want to make? A gamble, there are so many brands out there." Yes, that is true, but his gambles tend to land on the right spot.

The Imps Delight, the name of his very own wine. First, however, he needs to aid the King in taking the Seven Kingdoms from his nephew, but really his sister and uncle. Daeron has to go through them, and thousands of their soldiers.

Three United Kingdoms stand against them, the Reach, Crownlands, and the Westerlands. The Stormlands have all but succeeded from the Iron Throne, and is winnable if they think things through. The Riverlands and the North are broken, neither are a fan of House Targaryen and Lannister. The Vale is neutral, might be taken as Aegon's Sister-Wife had done, and the Iron Islands, well, they are as they've always been... A nuisance.

What he can be grateful is that he's won Daeron support, might have even saved his House from extinction, well, he hopes to have.

After that mess with the Triarchy, and the shape that Daeron left Volantis in, he supposed the young man was still grieving over his lost love.

He was unfortunate not to meet Missandei, Commander Grey Worm said she was a gentle soul, Daario said she had a beauty he hadn't seen in many, Barristan told him that she was devoted to the King, just as much as the King was to her.

It reminded him of Tysha, of when Jaime told him in his cell that she wasn't a boughten whore. Tysha loved him, and he loved her as much as he loved life itself. Both women were taken from them by his father. Tywin was always cruel and he doesn't blame Daeron for wanting him dead, he is happy to have taken the mans life for the both of them.

Hearing a shout he walked over to a window which gave a glimpse to the courtyard, he and Daario watched Daeron sparring with Obara and Nymeria.

The King and the Princess have distanced themselves for over a week, never saying anything more than a 'hello' or 'good morning' to one another at breakfast. As for the other two, he's grown a competitive relationship with Ladies Obara and Nymeria since their 'epic' duel.

In the previous spar against his Kingsguard, the King was outmatched, clearly. He struggled against Obara and Nymeria as well, but quickly drew them to a standstill, even besting Nymeria. Over the week after that, they'd spar two on one every day, he'd win one and they would too until today.

"The King is learning." He muttered with a smile, seeing Daeron finally best Obara after an hour, Nymeria was sitting on a bench with her cousin.

"Indeed- " Daario was telling him when the chamber doors opened, he turned and saw Prince Doran, his Maester and Princess Arianne enter the room.

"Prince Doran, a pleasure to see you, what is the matter?" He noticed the grim looks, a gift from his ability to be a good judge of character.

"We are gathering, I will send for the King," Doran said no more before leaving, Arianne lingered a moment but the look of scorn was on her face, and it wasn't a good one.

"What is happening?" He silently asked himself before he and Daario dropped what they were doing and followed Doran.

Jorah 

He looked for everyone, they were nowhere to be found and he began to get worried.

It wasn't until he returned to the palace and asked the Steward, he told him that they were all gathered in the throne room.

His breathing became harder, he walked towards the doors and they opened for him by Kovarro and Rhakaro, both ignored his greeting them.

Forcing himself to keep walking, he noticed everyone was near the throne of Dorne, it was where the ruler of the Kingdom sat but right now, it was Daeron.

"Friend! Aye, that's what I called you, did I not?" He asked him loudly, on Daeron's left was Prince Doran and his two children, Lady Ellaria and her children.

Tyrion, Grey Worm, Daario, Harry, and many others stood on Daeron's right. Ser Barristan stood at the foot of the steps, Kovarro and Rhakaro joined him soon after. All around there were guards. Unsullied, Dornish, and Golden Company, over 500 men and all armed and ready to strike.

"Your Grace?" He started, hesitating before continuing, "I do not know what you- " Daeron cut him off and started reading a letter aloud, and with each word, his eyes widened.

"To Ser Jorah of the House Mormont, the Crown wishes to congratulate you on your loyal service. With your aid, we discovered the pregnancy of Princess Daenerys Targaryen. The Small Council and I would like to offer you a full pardon for the crime of slavery, you are hereby allowed to return to Bear Island and resume your duties as Lord of the Realm, signed by King Robert of the House Baratheon. First of my Name. King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." He was ashamed, his eyes would not meet Daeron's under any circumstance and when he did, only his fury greeted him.

Above all else, he cursed himself for not coming clean on his secret, he is in a bigger pit than he was already in.

Clearing his throat, he took a step toward the throne but Barristan and the other two stopped him.

"... Daeron." He said, and Daeron looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do not say my name, don't even think it. You betrayed me, you betrayed Dany." Daeron said, and he tried to intervene once more.

"I never meant... I loved your sister. You are my greatest friend." He tried to remind Daeron that he was still loyal to him, that he would still fight for him.

Daeron scoffed at his attempt, " _Love_ , Is that what you call it? Was it love when you told Robert about my sister being heavy with my nephew." He shook his head no, "And aye, you _were_ my greatest friend, greatest teacher, even. Yet, this? This makes it all too blurry from where I stand, care to clear it up for me, _Friend_?" The way Daeron said these words, it wasn't going towards anything good.

"I did those things before I met you and Dany, I- " Daeron cut him off, his friend's voice rising with each word spoken.

"That justifies it, right! Was Melaquo even working alone with Tywins dogs? Did you tell them where Missandei was going!?" He shook his head no, denying to have any such involvement with what happened to Missandei.

"Please, let me explain- " He stepped closer to Daeron, Rhakaro stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it!" Daeron roared at him, jumping up from Doran's throne and walking towards him. "Listen closely, Jorah the Andal: You will leave my sight, run back to your masters if you wish, forever how long you will be there before I come with my dragons. If you remain in Westeros after I've taken the Seven Kingdoms, there will be Fire and Blood." Daeron threatened him, he fearfully left not long after and prepared his things for travel.

Before he could leave, however, Daeron grabbed on to his shirt and gripped it.

"If you think I take pleasure in this, I don't. My sister would have turned in her grave if she knew... Now go!"

Daeron 

"I apologize that this had to happen, your Grace." He didn't want to hear it right now, not from Doran of all people.

He watched Jorah leave the palace, on his horse.

A part of him wished he had pardoned and forgave Jorah, but he couldn't make the words manifest. He could only think of how angry he was, that the man who became his best friend was sending information to the Lannister's and Robert Baratheon.

Dany died because Jorah told them she was pregnant, even if they weren't entirely responsible but Jorah did set this in motion. Jorah didn't just betray him, didn't just turn traitor... He broke his heart with what he did.

"Your Grace, this war should be made, soon. This momentary peace must be broken for battle." Doran was right of course, but there are a few things that need to be dealt with.

"Agreed, but... " He thought for a moment before continuing, "There are things we need to speak of, and I want to renegotiate this alliance." He glared at Doran.

Doran, despite being in a chair glared right back at him.

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry if it is a little short, I'll try to keep'em longer._**

 ** _Cormelyvandimion, Thank you. Hope you like it._**

 ** _Guest (1), Thank you!_**

 ** _Guest (2), Glad you like it, friend. Not a fan of Arianne either, or at least the versions I don't tweak._**

 ** _Cecily Amanda, Thank you very much._**

 ** _Lollykark, Thanks a ton!_**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, Same as I thought of Daenerys from season 1 &2\. Daeron is growing a hard shell, and he'll be better for it. _**

**_Guest (3), Glad you like it!_**

 ** _Alec-Potter, Well there are three more seats for Daeron's Kingsguard, or four now that Jorah has been exiled. Arianne, Margaery, and Sansa fighting over Daeron do seem interesting, though it probably won't happen, with the exception of Arianne right now._**

 ** _Guest (4), Sorry you think that, friend. And about Doran, I have a theory about his master-plan, in canon at least. I believe he's doing exactly what you commented with this Aegon, who I believe is the Mummer's Dragon and have Arianne get a prince out of him before offing him. I believe Doran not only blames Houses Lannister and Baratheon but Targaryen because Aerys kept Elia and her children and for Rhaegar leaving Elia for Lyanna._**

 ** _Metal Flash, Hope I portrayed Obara and Nymeria good on this one. All actions and decisions make ripples, Daeron's heartache is no exception._**

 ** _Guest (5), Thank you, glad you think so._**

 ** _Guest (6), The Dornish can be sneaky, and secretive. Dorne and Daeron need each other, where the Lannisters are concerned._**

 ** _Guest (7), I hope he does too, I hope so too._**

 ** _Shrednector, He still has to have an interaction with Trystane and even Myrcella._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, Kinda liked the other name, but this is a good one too. Anyway, the reason Daeron didn't blow up in Doran's face over the forced betrothal is that Daeron is more cool-headed than his sister, he'll wait to get even and pay back a slight such as forcing a betrothal. I understand you don't like Arianne, writing her makes me dislike her. Suggesting Sansa is an excellent one, but deciding on her will have to wait until I write their interactions and see where it goes._**

 ** _Guest (8), Thanks, glad you like it._**

 ** _Thus ends chapter sixteen, and I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Now I would bid everyone a very good night, seeya!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Let's go!**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Immune to Your Venom 

* * *

Doran 

He watched Daeron walk down the halls to the camp, his Kingsguard following behind like the Unsullied he'd seen Commander Grey Worm surround himself with.

The boy is bold, just as a Targaryen should be.

 **Moments Before...**

"So, you wish to renegotiate? What do have in mind." It wasn't a question, and Daeron narrowed his eyes on him and he wouldn't allow the boy's stare bother him.

"First off, I will not be bullied into submission as some boy." So it is his pressuring Daeron to marry his daughter, "You swore allegiance to my father, to my eldest brother, and to me when you let me land in your Kingdom. I see no reason to wed your daughter for men I already own." Oberyn's temper would have flared, but he holds himself above them.

"Dorne is not yours, _King_ Daeron." The boy scoffed at him, at his use of the word he carries with his name.

"That is where you're wrong, I am your King, you are my Lord of Dorne- Whether you call yourself Prince or not... I am not going to be a feeble King, I will be a strong King. I _am_ your King, Doran of the House Martell." He narrowed his eyes on Daeron, just as Daeron did the same to him.

There it is. The Targaryen fire that he didn't see when Daeron arrived.

It is true, he did see a feeble King, a weak man he could use to get justice for Elia and her children, justice and so much more.

The thing is, he blames House Targaryen as much as House Lannister, and Baratheon, and Stark. It was Rhaegar who abandoned his sister, her children, all for a Northern Flower. It was Aerys who trapped his sister with the promise of death because he'd thought that he turned traitor.

If given the chance of vengeance on House Baratheon and Lannister against getting justice against that of House Targaryen? He would take two over the other, he would side with one enemy over that of two.

His plan, if it had succeeded would be for Arianne to bear a Targaryen and Martell child. Of course, shortly after that, Daeron would fall from his horse, or dragon in the sea or woods. House Martell will have gotten their vengeance, and generations after generations would Dorne rule the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

His grand plan, it is falling apart because of Jorah Mormont's treachery, it sparked a fire in the boy, and he cannot stop it.

"Very well, my King... My army is yours to command. But know this, should you fail, should any of my nieces fall for your cause and should I lose my children... I will hunt you down whether it is from this life, or the Seven Hells that await."

Daeron scowled angrily at him shortly before turning around and leaving.

 **Present Time...**

Daeron has shown him that he is a dragon, that much is clear, but the dragon; no matter how high he may fly... Will always rise for the sun.

His plan has been founded out, yet it hasn't been destroyed.

 _The plan has simply changed is all, and if I cannot fulfill it, my daughter and son, their children, even. They can bring justice to Elia, and Aegon, and Rhaenys._

His families justice will come, however long it takes but he will be content with the deaths of Cersei Lannister who laughs at his House, of Jaime Lannister who stood by whilst the Mountain killed his sister. The Mountain still lives, he must have that mans life more than any of them.

"Indeed, Fire and Blood, for that... I will follow you through the very hells for that, King Daeron."

Myrcella 

(2 days after Doran's PoV)

Never in her life had she thought to run into _him,_ the Dragonlord of all people.

He looked at her with ire, standing not five feet from her position. _I was just heading to see Trystane, not Daeron Targaryen._

She was frightened, why wouldn't she be? Her father's enemy has come back to Westeros, or should she say, step-father, after what she was told by Princess Arianne when she heard of Joffrey's death.

A feeling in her wanted to hate Daeron, the opinion of House Targaryen was that they are all raving mad. That, that a single word uttered could set them off, especially the Targaryens who became Kings or Queens.

Another felling made her want to beg for mercy, to ask for mercy for her brother, little Tommen is too young yet to deposed and lose his head. And her mother, uncle Jaime? They are all dear to her and she doesn't want any harm to come to any of them.

Her uncle Tyrion talked with her at length, telling her that so long as Tommen denounces his claim and that of any child bore by him, that Daeron Targaryen would allow her brother to live in exile, out of Westeros along with her mother, but didn't mention anything about what fate lies in wait for her uncle Jaime.

"You are Lady Cersei's only daughter, yes?" She refused to meet his eyes, didn't want to enrage him and her heart beat so fast in trepidation, in fear.

"Yes. My mother is the Quee- I mean Lady, Lady Baratheon." She remembered her uncle's advice, to act or seem loyal to Daeron if caught in his awkward company, he said that not many that challenged Daeron in a War of Words have won, that it took much convincing to be a part of the King's privy council.

"Look at me." Hesitantly, she raised her eyes to meet his own, "Don't be scared, I know my presence- Especially to you, is rather intimidating." Yes, definitely true.

"You are astute, my King." He didn't make a sound, and his stare was uncomfortable to her.

Then he smiled, and silently chuckling at her response.

"Am I? I'd like to think so." She would have smiled as well, but her fears stopped her from doing so, "You are afraid, I can see it in your features. Fear not, I mean no harm to my vassal's son's betrothed." She stopped him this time, her desire to save her brother and mother and uncle making her speak.

"I thank you for that... But my brother, he is rival to your claim, and, and my mother, uncle Jaime?... " He watched her and she never felt so frightened to how he looked at her.

"The future is uncertain, as you well know, Lady _Waters_." The usage of her newly founded Bastard Title hurt, oh, how it hurt her and she is thankful that Trystane still wants her as his wife. "Your brother sits on my throne, lays claim to four out of seven of my Kingdoms. Your mother is the wife of your step-father and doesn't seem to relent on her ambitions. Your uncle served and protected my father until his duty felt worthless in comparison to his life." She wanted to argue, to defend her family who won the throne by right of conquest, and she somewhat did.

"Your ancestor did not own the Seven Kingdoms until they conquered it." She shot back, and she almost wished she didn't. _Yet this man threatens my family, Tommen and Mother and Jaime are all I got left, and uncle Tyrion._ She thought as she stood straight, eyeing the King and feeling a little braver.

It must be her lion blood, the Pride of Lannister.

"That may be true, Lady Waters, but the fact remains; I am here, now. I will take back my home which I haven't seen since I was born, I have thousands of soldiers, a vast fleet, and one of the Seven Kingdoms... And three grown dragons." He didn't stop, coming back at her for more. "And here is what I propose, Myrcella; write to your brother, ask him to surrender and tell his forces to lay down their arms and he will be allowed exile instead of the noose, but if he does not? I will bring Fire and Blood." On that note, King Daeron walked away with his two Dothraki and Ser Barristan Selmy.

She did as he asked, she wrote her letter and prayed to the Seven for it to make it home before two armies clash, because once it does... No side will want to give in.

Barristan 

"I am sorry if I seemed cold to her, Barristan. I know you may have guarded her, at a time." Daeron said to him, once they were well enough away from Princess- Lady Myrcella.

It was true, he did protect her, on shifts and stood at her side at the Tourney of the Hand.

Myrcella was just a girl at the time, now, now she is a grown woman. She's learned the truth of her birth, possibly seen much cruelty that her elder brother ordered. The girl is still sharp in the tongue, from how she defended her family and the man who wasn't her father.

And if he had to give opinions on Daeron's equally sharp tongue, he couldn't very well blame him, after all that has happened over the last three days.

Jorah's expulsion from the King's service, from the Kingsguard for being part of the ploys against his grace was foreseen when he delivered the letter to Jorah, pleading for him to tell the King of his past crimes. He might have been wrong on Daeron forgiving Mormont, it seems his sister meant more to him than what he expected.

He'd like to think this is for the best, that this will help Daeron in decisions made for the Realm, not just himself. _The King's safety is paramount, for if there is no King, the Realm will crack and collapse as it has done already with a Neglectful King, then a Tyrant King, now a Soft King._ Daeron, despite his small lapses in the past, will make him a Strong King, a King he can believe in and fight for.

"Rulers can't always be merciful and generous, my King. Though I would ask, what is to be done for those we capture, or those that surrender?" Daeron looked pensive, thinking about his question for a moment.

"I am true to my word. If King Tommen and his Queen Mother surrender, they will be allowed to keep their lives in exile, upon a place of my choosing." He left confused, what place will his King be sending Tommen and his mother, and what about Ser Jaime? He would like an answer to these questions.

"What about Ser Jaime, your Grace? What fate lies ahead for the Kingslayer?" He asked, one of the two questions he'd like answered.

His relationship with Ser Jaime is a complicated one. Is the Young Lion skilled? Indeed, and as cunning as the beast on his father's banner. Yet as for honor? For loyalty? Or a sense of chivalry? He can't agree with what he did, breaking his vows when he slew the Mad King. When the Knight is captured, that would be a question he'd have for Jaime, about why he did what he did during the Sack of King's Landing.

 _Whatever it was, it was worth betraying everything he had worked for, the boy Knight at fifteen would risk his reputation just to see the King dead? I don't believe it, I never believed it._ His thought was as he waited for Daeron to answer him.

Daeron looked back at him once, then ignored the question.

He knows it is hopeless for Jaime to be redeemed, but he does wish, no, he prays that he gets a quicker fat rather than the fire of dragons that he's seen in the east.

Alas, he's chosen his King, he'll follow Daeron to the bitter end.

* * *

 _ **AN: Smaller than the other's were, I still hope everyone has enjoyed.**_

 _ **The next chapter we get a view from the various heads of every faction once more, such as Stannis, Jon, Sansa in the Vale, Cersei and Jaime, one of the Sand Snakes, then finally with Daeron.**_

 _ **Cormelyvandimion, Thank you!**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, Oh, he makes up for it in this chapter, and to be honest, Cersei is at fault here. I still hope you haven't given up on this, yet.**_

 _ **Guest (1), No, I have not. Updates are just a little slow.**_

 _ **Guest (2), I agree, and he won't. Any more tricks and tragedies will only inflame his desire to end his enemies, no matter who's cloak they wear.**_

 _ **RHatch89, Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Wbdionisio, I'm afraid it will mean little in the way of strategy, Myrcella is the daughter of his enemies and betrothed to Trystane, though I did have them interact in this chapter, it won't lead to elopement.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, Thanks, and Jorah will make up for his King, later on, I promise you that.**_

 _ **Guest (3), Thanks!**_

 _ **Harry Lannister, Huh, It would be like that, wouldn't it?**_

 _ **Guest (4), Thank you, so much.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, I see, thanks for the explanation. Yes, it is sad to lose Jorah, if only he'd told Daeron. Indeed, he does know the Dornish, now, and he will be more wary of them but not so much as to isolate their assistance, they do want the same people knocked from power, right?**_

 _ **ZabuzasGirl, Thank you! And hope you enjoyed chapter 17.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18 and the beginning of the Campaign Against The Stag. I hope everyone enjoys this_**. 

* * *

Chapter 18: The White Viper 

* * *

Daeron 

He took a deep breath, taking in the sight of his camp.

Thousands upon thousands have gathered, and this is just the Dornish host? More will come, the Reach, Stormlands, Riverlands, Iron Islands, the Vale, and the North, but most of all is the seat of his families power... The Crownlands, and the Iron Throne.

He heard a growl and smirked, turning to the side and placing a hand on Daegon. _No, you and your siblings are my power, and my heart is my weakness._ Of course, he won't let himself feel from the heart, but from the mind, a mind which is needed for the Wars to come.

"Your Grace, the Lords, and Commanders have gathered, they await you," Barristan said as he rode up, sending a nod he hopped unto his horse and turned its spurs to head down the hill towards the camp.

"Who has all come to join me, anyone of note?" He asked his commander of the Kingsguard, Barristan gave a huff to think before telling him.

"Lord Wyl and two of his sons. Lord Yronwood, he has come too. The young Lord Edric Dayne from Starfall with his aunt Allyria. I remember seeing the sigils of Manwoody, Allyrion. Vaith, Uller and Qorygyle have also arrived with all their levies in tow." He understands why some Lords haven't shown up and stayed in their lands.

Plenty of Houses will remain to hold Dorne in the case that he loses his war.

"I assume House Dalt, Fowler, Toland, Gargalan, and Santagar will not be coming with us, they wish to remain home?" Barristan nodded, hearing him speak.

"We already have most of Dorne's soldiers, almost 19,000. That includes the host of four-thousand men of House Jordayne at the Tor where part of the fleet is harbored." He hummed with a smile, hearing some of the men bowing their heads and calling him their grace, he couldn't be more thankful of the men before him.

 _I guess it is time, no more looking back_. He thought as he and Barristan reached the main pavilion where everyone is gathered.

He's never seen so many Lords in one place, they all rose from their seats and knelt their heads.

"Welcome, your Grace!" They all said and stayed standing, "Take a seat, Daeron." Barristan said and he took a deep breath before doing and only then did the others take their seats.

"Alright, let's begin."

Six hours later and the plans were made, debates were talked about and plans of attack and conquest were set in stone lest they cracked to shifts of the future.

"Our forces will split into four factions. Two go through the Boneway, and the other two go through the Prince's Pass." He started, taking the Martell symbol. "Lord Anders Yronwood, I give you command of half the Dornish host of 10,000 men and Lord Harmen Uller will command the other half and divide and conquer the Stormlands. Bring them to heel." He ended and both men and their heirs rose from their chairs.

"It will be done, your grace." He smiled and went onto the next plan of action.

"I will personally take charge and lead my Unsullied, R'hllor Warriors and Mercenaries into the Reach. They are our biggest adversaries at the moment, I mean to use my dragons for the first, and hopefully only time in this war." He knew some disagreed, especially Lords Vaith and Fowler.

He isn't afraid to use his children in this fight, for it is theirs as well. _But cooler heads kept me from making every battlefield a scorched waste._ He smiled, thanking some of his advisers for their blunt but truthful words.

"Meanwhile, Lord Trebor Jordayne and Commander Harry Strickland will go by sea towards King's Landing, to deal with the royal fleet and besiege the Lannisters directly while we deal with all their supporters." A dagger at their throat and a hammer battering their shield. "The Golden Company will split in this endeavor and become the fourth faction on land, I name Jon Connington to lead them and the war elephants, take control of the Kingsroad and the Lannister supply lines." He turned and sent a nod to Jon who looked on with pride as he stood up.

"It will be my honor, my King." He got up from his seat, as did the others who upon seeing him rise.

"I am honored to be your King. Your leader, in this endeavor, as we go into the storms of war." He said and with a wide smile, "There is one small matter to be discussed, however, before we all get one last night's rest before our march." He saw many give a confused face, some curious and a few uncaring but no matter. "Over my time, I have already assembled three for my Kingsguard, a fourth was chosen but, he is no longer in my service... So, I have thought about who should fill the other four positions." He added and paused for a moment, looking around the entire room before landing them on his choice, "... Lady Obara Sand, please stand."

At the end of the table sat Nymeria and Obara, the eldest sister got up with a slight confusion on her face.

"As we sparred in the training yard, spoken on the rare occasions about combat, I had already decided that you would be the fourth, to fill Ser Jorah position as Knight of my Kingsguard." He said and left out the part that she bested him four of six every time they trained together.

Obara Sand. She is loyal. Strong and with more honor than the entirety of her family combined. In fact, he was sure of his choice after their first match.

"Are you sure, your grace? I am no knight- " He nodded to her excuse but could see past that.

"Rakharo and Kovarro, the fiercest of my army when it was small, they are no knights but yet I've chosen them as my Kingsguard." He started while resting both hands on the two Dothraki warriors. "I am not just looking for knights, my Lady. I search for dependable men and _women_ that can ensure the safety of my family when I have one at the end of this war." He added and saw shock wash over Obara's face, his words must have struck something within her, he'd like to think it hope of loyalty.

"Your grace, your- Your grace, I." Obara tried to say something, would have said nothing if not for the Lady Nymeria nudging her sister, proudness was her expression.

Obara hesitantly walked over and got to one, her spear standing up. She rose her head, smiling with pride. "Not since the day my father gave me this spear had I been so proud, I accept the position, your grace. I will honor my vows to protect you and your children from this day to my death." The room cheered and congratulated the Sand Snake on her position.

"Now, who will feast with me!" He cried out and many agreed.

Daario 

Feasting plenty, a girl or two and he had well spent night, well, so far.

"I need to piss." He told his woman for the night and got up from his cot, throwing on a robe he ventured to the edges of the encampment.

Finally finding an unoccupied area, he took his snake out to leak it. A moment or so later he heard a voice from a small tent.

"So Daeron is heading for the Reach?" He smirked, remembering the stupidest decision he's ever made in all his time, and all for camaraderie.

"Of course, friend. It is us and, what, hundred-thousand men? Ah well, we have the dragons. We can take them." He said with no amount of confidence, but he's chosen his path and who knows, it might still lead to a castle of his own.

Jorah Mormont removed his helm, dressed in a suit of his companies garments, stepping from the shadows and into the light of a brazier, he sighed and sniffed the cool air, with no affection for the heat they'll be suffering in the morning as they march out of the Dornish Marches.

"I must thank you, for allowing me a remain, albeit hidden within the host." Nodding he took a deep breath, looking back to the encampment.

He's fond of the serious knight, untrustful, but fond all the same. It was that fondness that had two of his best track Jorah down, bringing him near but not close to his camp where he swore to keep him in their party of degenerates and nobles.

Whether Daeron believes it or not, Jorah the Andal was loyal, all the way through and especially when inside Volantis. _He would never have conspired with Melaquo and the Lions, especially after what they did to Missandei._ Yes, maybe the man was an agent before but who wouldn't want to return home after being exiled, and life is hard, especially for a man down on his fortune.

That is why he is here, why he let Jorah stay despite what Daeron has decreed.

"Well, I had to, truly." He said to Jorah and put a hand on his shoulder, "You have every right to be here as we do, the first warrior of King Daeron Targaryen. Now get some rest, friend, or take a woman. I feel it will be the last in some time." He added and Jorah chuckled but shook his head, refusing his offer.

"I already have a woman, and she is long gone from this world when a witch killed her." He had an inkling, that the old bear was referring to the sister that Daeron lost.

"Well, I hope we survive long enough to see ourselves old and rich. Good night, Jorah the Andal." He laughed and told his companion to get some rest, they'll need it.

King's Landing 

Kevan was annoyed, annoyed and angry with all that's been going on.

Grand Maester has called him to a small gathering, something about the Dragon King and if it was so important that it involves waking him, then it must be urgent.

Things are in place, he's spoken to Olenna and Lord Tyrell, and Tarly's will be waiting for Daeron in the Reach. In the Stormlands, a few that answered the call will be led by Ronnet Connington will meet the Targaryen boy if he decides on going there to get to King's Landing.

But these dragons... They are trouble.

The Dornish were the only ones to repel the Targaryen invasion and Aegon's dragons, but now so can they.

When Dorne finally joined the Seven Kingdoms, they contributed the weapon that can kill them, the Scorpion. The blacksmiths and builders are making more, but three is all they have and has been sent and spread. One remaining in King's Landing, another in the Stormlands and one traveling to the Reach.

At worst, there is a chance if all these plans fail.

A letter, sent from Myrcella to the King. The letter begs that they surrender, that Daeron is willing to let them live in exile so long as they renounce any claim to the Iron Throne via conquest. If they lose all their battles, then that becomes an option for them in the case that these weapons fail or their armies fall in battle.

"Pycelle, I am here." He said as he stopped at the door to Pycelle's chamber, but there was no answer from within, has the man fallen asleep? With a sigh, he opened the door and went inside, the candles were out and he was thankful for the torch he brought.

But it revealed the scene before him.

Pycelle was in his sleeping robes, drenched in blood and clearly dead. He stopped and knelt by the dead Maester, trying to figure out why.

Then the door clicked shut, and he was startled to his feet.

"I would like to say he died painlessly, but that would be a dreadful lie." That voice, he remembers it.

"Varys, traitor. Why come here? Of all places." He was curious, why would someone with such a price on his head be here, and if Varys is here, then where is Tyrion?

"I hate playing dirty tricks such as an assassination, but you've been mending a bridge that I mean to be torn down." He didn't know what Varys meant until the eunuch rose a crossbow and shot him in the chest, then in the stomach. "You have proven a good Hand, my Lord, a pity you did not heed your grand-nieces request and surrender, but this will do." Why, why kill him and do this when they all knew that House Lannister won't win this war.

"Why?... " It is all he asks, all he wishes to know at this moment, he knows he isn't long for this world now.

"It is my hope that Cersei, in her madness will blame the Tyrells for this. It will break the fragile peace that you worked so hard for, oh, and don't hold hope for your business with the Iron Bank to bear fruit. I had the ship taken days after it left port." Varys put down the crossbow and folded his hand, "Take heart in this, my Lord, that you will not die alone."

He hadn't long left, he can feel it leaving him and he took that thought with gratitude and smiled.

"The Gods will favor us, in the end, eunuch... They will always favor... The lion!"

The Prince's Pass 

Daeron took a heavy breath, taking in the great expanse before getting into the Dornish Marches.

"Glory awaits us, my King." His newest Kingsguard said to him, her spear held in her hand.

He sees it as more than glory, more than anything that is tangible or intangible. _I see it..._

"Destiny... I see destiny." He whispered with a growing smile, "It is my destiny to conquer these kingdoms as my ancestor has done, I will take them all... "

He looked behind him, looking at the thousands of men who have followed him from Slaver's Bay to Volantis. He unsheathed his sword, raising it high for all to see.

"Forward!" Hie cry echoed as thousands joined in, then the roar of his children.

This war begins.

* * *

 _ **AN: The Dance of Dragons and Lions begins, Obara joins the Kingsguard and becomes the White Viper, Varys cut down Kevan and Pycelle to cause friction between Daeron's enemies, and Jorah hides with the Second Sons and Stormcrows. Who will win, and who will die?**_

 _ **Guest, That might be true, but as Olenna says "It is better to get along with our rivals rather than destroy them."**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, I am glad for that, and every man or woman can redeem themselves of their mistakes.**_

 _ **RHatch89, Thanks, hope you enjoy this one, too.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, Indeed he will, I swear it.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, She might just be the best choice. He will see his sister and Missandei in her, especially since she won't have been turned cold and calculating by Ramsey. And I didn't know that, it's interesting.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Daerons army reach beyond the Prince's Pass, Horn Hill stands in the way of his march towards Highgarden.**_

* * *

Chapter 19: The Sword of Kings

* * *

Daeron 

His army stopped marching, behind him was the castle of Nightsong, held by House Caron and its new Lord, Roland Caron, formerly a bastard but he's since legitimized him to gain his loyalty and soldiers that he had rallied.

Daeron won his first victory and soon, his first real challenge will come in the form of House Tyrell.

Barristan said that the Lord Paramounts of the Reach were the strongest family in the Seven Kingdoms, he saw they gathered very fast for such a large piece of land.

"How many do you think there are over there?" He asked and it was Tyrion who answered the question, not Barristan.

"During the battle of the Blackwater, House Tyrell brought 70,000 men to relieve the siege. This looks smaller, possibly ten or twelve thousand men." After looking a little more the half-man continued, "House Tarly is the bulk of this army, Ashford of Ashford and House Fossoway of Cider Hall are in this force as well as House Tarly's vassal, House Hunt." So, a battle stands in their way to getting to Highgarden, he sees no golden roses in their ranks.

He hadn't expected to see battle so soon, they only started their march up the Prince's Pass two days ago. A sigh escaped him as he turned to the others, getting their advice whether to fight or treat with them.

"As my advisers, tell what should we do, I have a mind to show them I mean to take the Seven Kingdoms by lighting them all aflame." He said and heard the sounds of an army getting in formation, the army of the Reach is getting ready.

Varys, newly arrived from just a couple of hours ago cleared his throat, "A conversation will show the people of Westeros that you aren't here to simply recreate the Field of Fire, your grace." Grey Worm stayed silent, Tyrion agreed and Daario and Obara wanted to fight.

"Daario, send someone to ask their leaders to treat with us." He told the sellsword Captain who nodded, a moment came and three men left down to speak, they came back and said they would see them.

He waited to see the commanders ride to the center first, he doesn't trust them enough to walk to the line of sight for their archers. Once he did, he kicked his horse and he, Barristan, Obara, Kovarro, and Rhakaro rode down to them, Tyrion followed but he believed the dwarf just being nosy.

The one commanding the army was front and center, "Randyll Tarly, I presume." He started and the strong-faced man simply stared at him.

Randyll is a lean and balding man with a short, bristly grey beard. Across the man's back was a sword of sorts, an ancestral blade of House Tarly.

"You don't belong here, Dragon Boy. It's better you take your army and the traitors who joined you back across the Narrow Sea." He chuckled and smirked at the older man, this wasn't going to go well.

"I might remind you that when my family took the Seven for themselves, the many Houses swore their everlasting loyalty to Aegon the First and his descendants. Or did I get that wrong? Did I?" He asked and Barristan shook his head no, Obara grinned and held her spear in her hand. "All I see now is that the Seven Kingdoms turn back on their liege and joined a Usurper... I've come for my throne." He told Randyll Tarly and his two friends and vassal lord.

"The Targaryen's lost their right to the Seven Kingdoms at the Sack of King's Landing, and before that, the Trident." He gritted his teeth, the man cut pretty deep.

"I am not here to be a tyrant King, hasn't there been enough of those already, uncaring Kings who forsook their duties. I won't, I will be the King that the Realm needs, not what it lacks." He said and Randyll scoffed at his comment, the Fossoway laughed and the other from Hunt smirked.

"Lord Tarly, I must protest the next action you take, think about your family, about your ancestors when they see the last of House Tarly lost their lives when they could have lived." Tyrion tried his best to convince Randyll Tarly of his decision to defy him, the Lord of Horn Hill shook his head in disapprovingly at Tyrion.

"You were born in Westeros, Lord Tyrion, you betrayed your kin and left to bring a second Mad King, Exiles and his Slave Army across the Narrow Sea." Randyll bit back and looked him, "I already have a King, boy. I urge you to leave or there will be blood and steal." A frown appeared and he simply turned his horse around, heading back up to his army who was still, ready for his command.

The man threatened to throw him out of his home if he continues, he cannot afford to turn away now, he has the advantage against most armies in the Seven Kingdoms, he'll destroy Lord Tarly's army and destroy him if he doesn't submit.

Grey Worm began getting the Unsullied ready, the freedmen got in the middle where Daario and his riders led from the front. Tarly is getting ready, he better be.

Tyrion found him walking to the back after he gave the command for the army to begin.

"Your grace, might I have a moment?" He ignored Tyrion and the small man kept on talking, "I know what you plan to do, I urge you to abstain from doing so." He stopped and turned around to face the dwarf.

"I tried Lord Varys advice, Lord Tarly refused my offer." He said to Tyrion in a calm tone, he knew what needed to be done, it is to make the Lords and Ladies of Westeros know that he meant what he meant, "I won't burn cities or castles, these men chose to fight me and I need all the men I can save for when we march on Highgarden and King's Landing." He continued and Tyrion remained silent, he continued walking down to the road until he came upon what he came for.

His children saw him and smiled, Daegon must have read his mind and knelt his head. "Hopefully this is the only time, the rest I'll use to scare the rest into submission." He whispered and the dragon did what he can only imagine as purring, or growling in gladness.

He mounted Daegon and the dragon stretched his wings, "Sovetis." He commanded and the three dragons took flight. Their roar echoed and sent waves across the army and into the enemy lines.

Third Person 

The Tarly, Fossoway, Hunt, and Ashford were a little shaken when they heard the echoing roars, Randyll Tarly calmed the men in front of him, trying to keep the morale where it was before his talks with the Dragon Boy.

Ser Tanton and his mounted knights were stirred, their horses were getting agitated and it came to a conclusion when three shadows came from above.

Daeron and his dragons flew down and opened fire on them, men screamed as Dragonfire started to engulf the men. They came back again and started burning the back of their forces, the Dragon King was looking to block their escape from the field.

From the Targaryen side of the battle, Daario led the cavalry charge, free men followed down and attacked the Reachmen in disarray. The Stormcrows cut through them and the freedmen did little in the way of hard fighting, they still considered it as experience since their last battle was within the city of Volantis.

Lord Tarly commanded a unit of longbows to loose arrows at the dragons, namely Daegon but the arrows left no damage, Daeron moved out of the way of one which barely grazed his cheek. The Dragon King dived and burned another line of soldiers, turning some to ash and others screaming and trying to reach the rivers.

The dragons broke any defense the Reachmen had, they either surrendered or were cut down but mostly threw down their swords and spears.

Lord Ashford, Randyll Tarly, and Tanton were captured, Dickon Tarly was also taken. Alyn Hunt was slain by the leader of the freedmen, Cleon who he picked up from Astapor after he sacked the city with his Unsullied.

Varys and Tyrion walked amongst the battlefield, "He did it to preserve his men, I am sure of it." Varys looked at him and Tyrion rolled his eyes, "Let's just join his grace, I wonder what trouble he's gotten himself into." They continued on to where the survivors of the battle were taken.

Daeron was still mounted on Daegon, Vaeleris and Wildfyre were flying overhead, enjoying the fact they are being able to do their job.

Getting as close as he could, the disguised Jorah Mormont looked around the field of fire and ash. He thought with worry if this will affect Daeron's campaign for his throne, he put down his helmet and continued his patrol, looking for survivors and wounded men.

Daeron dismounted from Daegon and patted the dragon on the neck, he looked at the people he's gathered, looks about 2000 strong, broken, weakened. He cleared his throat before speaking to everyone that was waiting for him to talk.

"I didn't want to do this, know that. I am not here to burn everything to ash as my father wanted, I came to end a time of chaos that has plagued this land for well over four years." He started and the men gathered didn't seem to believe his words, "It will be the last time my dragons are used against the men of Westeros, I will win the Iron Throne on the strength of my own merit. My own strength." He continued and stepped down from a rock, walking up to the defeated army.

Randyll Tarly and his son pushed to the front, he smiled and stood straight and strong.

"I offer this once more, Lord Tarly. Surrender and join me, please, there isn't no other spot but one, I trust you this." He said to Lord Tarly, raised his hand out hoping the older man will take it.

Lord Tarly remained silent for several moments, his hand twitched like it was going to accept but he didn't, "I told you, I have a King, do what you will." He wanted to yell in frustration for the man's stubbornness.

There was no other option, now, he was going to order the man's death before Tyrion appeared and stopped him.

"King, please, there is another option." Daeron turned to Tyrion and gave him a confused glance, "The Wall, Lord Tarly can go and take the Black. Any man not willing to serve your army can go there as well." Tarly intervened, stating that Daeron cannot send him to the Wall and that cause Daeron some irritation.

"There is no King but me, I rather like the idea," Daeron said and nodded thanks to Tyrion before turning back to the Lord of Horn Hill. "Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill. I, Daeron of the House Targaryen, third of my name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Breaker of Chains, Father of Dragons and Lord Protector of the Realm do sentence you to servitude at the Wall for the remainder of your days." He said to the former Lord of Horn Hill and had him taken away, Dickon Tarly tried to follow his father, he wouldn't let him, "Hold, I am not sending every noble to the Wall, a friend said that the nobility, the crown, and the people are the pillars of the Realm. You are now Lord Tarly." He added and the young Lord huffed before backing off.

One by one, the rest of the men present began to kneel to him. It seems living lavish lives are more worth it than a life at the cold North.

Tyrion thanked Daeron for taking his advice, he said that he doesn't want to be thought of as mad, though, he had more than one temptation to continue burning them but that was more out of frustration over Randyll Tarly's stubbornness than anything.

They continued beyond the field of ash and onward to a better spot where he decided to camp for the night, he was resting and writing some letters to the other hosts of soldiers where they are.

The Stormlands. The Narrow Sea. He dipped the quill in ink before beginning.

King's Landing 

Cersei Lannister sat back into her chair after Ser Gregor smashed one of the little Sparrows head like Oberyn Martell.

They wanted to bring her to their leader, she refused and her protector did his job. Her uncle's death has ruined the stability of the Capital somewhat, she grieved but overall was glad about the man's death, now she can gain control of her son while Margaery Tyrell and her brother still rot within the cells at Baelor's Sept.

Pycelle was murdered as well, no real shock there because it was the old crones time to go. She easily slipped Qyburn into his position along with taking over as the new Master of Whispers, he's gotten along quite well.

And Jaime will be returning soon with the Lannister army, the Tarly's too if Lord Randyll hadn't hard marched home when Daeron Targaryen landed in Dorne.

Soon she'll have an army at her back and she'll deal with the Sparrows when that happens, right now she only has the Goldcloaks and what Lannister guards that remained behind. _Yet they all pale in comparison to the population of King's Landing_. She thought bitterly at how a mere 2,000 guards are surrounded by a half a million people, a half of a million people that should be in the field and gathering the harvest.

As those accursed Northerners say, Winter is Coming, and Spring is nearly finished.

"My Queen, there has been some news." She turned her head slightly when Qyurn entered her chambers.

"Good news I hope?" She asked and the old man bristled, she frowned and closed her eyes for a second, "What has happened?" She continued and Qyburn let her in.

"The first battle against Daeron occurred near Cockleswent, your grace. Lord Tarly and some 12,000 from his and those of House Ashford and Fossoway." And who amongst Daeron's circle fought them? She looked at Qyburn with interest.

"And? Who came out victorious?" She asked and Qyburn responded without hesitation.

"It was Daeron Targaryen, he mounted one of his dragons and led the other two in recreating the Field of Fire, Lord Tarly, his son, Lord Fossoway, and Lord Ashford are now captives and the remaining host has joined Daeron Targaryen." She screamed and threw a cup at the walls, dragon kings and stag kings and Tully rebels, they all annoy her.

Daeron Targaryen. She will see him and his dragon put in the caves where the rest of the Targaryen's lie, she'll destroy him and everything he loves.

"Is there anything else?" She asked Qyburn and the former Maester continued on, his debrief was getting more and more irritating as he went on.

"The Iron fleet led by Euron has set sail from their Islands, 400 ships in total. Their destination is unknown." Hopefully, he raids Dornish lands than her own this time. "Lord Stannis Baratheon is set to battle against Lord Roose Bolton, Winterfell is either going to be the Stags or the Flayed man." Both are distressing, one is a usurper and the other is a turncloak who betrayed his own King.

"Is that all, what other news do you have for me?" She questioned her pet and he only had one last bit of information, it had to do with the Wall and the Night's Watch.

The 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch has taken a dozen of ships, they have set sail for Hardhome to bring more Wildling's behind the Wall. It was most confusing news, the Battle of Castle Black was fought to keep the Wildlings beyond the Wall, so why bring them behind it after all of this? It made no sense to her.

Then again, two of those ships are heading South, but where? She shook her head and hoped that the Wildings, Stannis and Roose Bolton all kill one another.

"The Lord Commander is Ned's bastard son, a threat if he intends to gather an army of Wildlings." She said thoughtfully, Qyburn raised one of his brows and approached.

"Do you want Lord Commander Snow dealt with, your grace?" He offered and she took another cup and poured herself some more wine, sipping it with a smirk on her lips.

"... Get it done."

The North (Baratheon Camp)

Nightfall came late on this day, the army of Stannis Baratheon stopped once more to use the wood and make extra trebuchets for their battle at Winterfell.

Asha Greyjoy sat in silence as she picked away at the shackles that holds her, she was going to escape here, tonight while darkness overshadowed the camp. She stopped for a breath, thinking about her baby brother who died just three nights ago.

The Red Woman failed to convince Stannis to burn Theon, the Stag King took her brother to the Weirwood tree on the lake at the Crofter's Village, she was allowed to attend and watched her brother ask for forgiveness before Stannis cut her brother's head off with his glowing sword.

It enraged her but she didn't care, she will get out of here and far away from Westeros, perhaps go to Asshai or the Summer Islands.

"Lady Asha, are you awake?" She looked up and saw the girl that Theon recused from the Bolton's Bastard.

"What are you doing here? You better get out of her, lass." She told Jeyne who shook her head no, she walked in and knelt by her, "Where are the guards?" She questioned and Jeyne showed her a bloody knife, the girl is stupid.

"Theon, he saved me from him, he helped stop me from killing myself. I could not help him... But I can help you." She sighed and Jeyne helped her get loose from her shackles, she rose to her feet and Jeyne took her hand, "We have to leave, Ramsay and Roose will not wait for Stannis." What did she mean? She didn't get to answer before the horns in the camp blew.

Outside, a little past the encampment, the Bolton forces began to descend on the Baratheon camp.

Stannis woke from his sleep and took Lightbringer in his hands, "Ready for battle!" He cried out to the soldiers in the camp, he saw Tycho Nestoris and Melisandre heading toward him, "You two shouldn't be here, get away from camp and let me deal with them." Melisandre, he will have words with her when he is done but not now, he gathered a band of men and charged to defend his camp.

The camp was in chaos, the Northmen and Baratheon soldiers fought Bolton and Frey men, tents were being burnt and horses were scattered across. Jeyne tugged at Asha as they started running North of the camp.

"Hurry, I have a horse ready! Ah!" An ax found itself in Jeyne's chest, Asha yelled in fury as she dug her knife in the bastard's head. She ran to Jeyne's body but the girl was already gone, her eyes were still and so was her body.

North, what is for her in the North? She remembered that the Night's Watch was accepting of new recruits, but she's a woman, she won't be allowed to join. _Bah, it wouldn't be the first time I played a boy_. She proclaimed in thought before taking a spear from a Frey soldier and mounted up.

She turned the destrier and began riding North until she was out of the camp, behind her she could the Bolton force coming in droves, they mean to destroy the camp.

A last minute decision led her to turn direction and went West, she remembers that she still had one ship and men to hold it, a plan in the case she was defeated at Deepwood Motte.

A mile North the Red Woman was in despair. She foresaw Stannis fighting the Bolton's at Winterfell, she saw the Flayed Man fall and the snows melt.

Men from their army began to break, the Northmen that allied with them began to fail and run North, so did some of Stannis's men. "Lady Melisandre, let's hurry before we are captured." Tycho urged and she reluctantly turned away and pushed on.

Back within the camp, three hours of fighting had passed and Stannis was the last man to leave the field, all others fled back North, to the Wall where was the only safe place for surrender left many to die.

He cursed and ended up leaning against a tree, his wounds are deep and he knows he should keep moving but he cannot.

Nearly three years he's been at war, fighting for his throne that was by all the rights of Westeros was his. He killed a brother, dealt with black magic and nearly burned his own nephew alive to get his throne, he was the worst type of fool on this Earth. _Yet, I still did my duty, even if I hate_ it. He thought and tried to get up but couldn't.

He could feel his breathing getting lighter, it won't be long now. He laid back and thought about his House, his legacy and it landed on his only surviving child.

Shireen. His daughter still lives, Davos will help her, he knows that she will achieve what he could not.

He shut his eyes and rested, then a moment later he felt nothing and landed into a long dream.

A few days pass and the remaining force of Stannis Baratheon is seen walking toward's Castle Black, Davos and Shireen watched and didn't see Stannis amongst the ranks, the girl began to cry and Davos held her tightly while letting her vent her grief.

Jon Snow is due to return any day, he will urge the commanding officers within the last of Stannis's army to support Shireen and continue protecting her, he will also try to get Jon Snow to get his Wildlings to fight as well.

The Bolton's must not get away with this, Stannis will be avenged.

He looked and saw Queen Selyse sulk away, she went back to her chambers and without care of her daughter losing her father to their enemies, what a horrid woman.

The North (Eastwatch) 

Jon was looking at the Free Folk he rescued, all lined up and leaving passed the castle gates, all the while he saw the seething looks of the Watchmen behind him.

They hated that he did this, he lost twenty more brothers over this venture and didn't even get all of them, tens of thousands, gone when the Undead hit the ancient fort of the First Men.

Everything seemed to be going well, an agreement was made between most of the Wildling leadership, all but the Thenns and Hornfoots. They counted nearly three thousand people before the storm came from over the mountains.

Thousands out of Hardhome were snuffed out in moments, then came the horde that smashed against the wood walls, attacking and cutting holes to slip through. They came from over the cliffs, led by four of them, the one leading was watching him gather all the people he could.

It was a bloodbath, men, women, and children were slaughtered but that wasn't what scared him, what frightened him was when the leading White Walker stretched his arms out and the fallen became new undead, the Watchmen and Free Folk all raised to fight for the Night King.

They can't stop them, there is no way unless he gets the Dragonglass.

Edd, he wishes the man good fortune in mining the Dragonglass from Dragonstone, they need that stone as weapons against the White Walkers.

He still can't believe when all this is happening, the same old fuckers re fighting for that goddamned throne. He wanted to scream in frustration but he has to focus, he has to focus on the true threat.

 _"Will we ever meet again, Jon?"_ He shook his head of the reminder of Arya, he swore to rescue her when he got the men and now he does. He'll help Stannis defeat the Bolton's and save his sister, he owes their father that much for not being there when he was executed, or when Robb and Lady Stark were killed.

"Different roads can lead to the same castle." He muttered and pulled his furs closer, he called for his horse and led the rest of his men back to Castle Black.

A day and night pass when he arrives home, he is shocked to see the former camp of Stannis Baratheon being manned once more. He rode ahead and the horn blew for their return, he jumped from his horse and saw Alliser and some of the others.

"What happened?" He asked and First Builder Yarwyck was the one to tell him, Alliser held his tongue and glared at him.

"Stannis and his army was defeated, the rest of them have gathered here to get away from Roose and his insane son." He shook his head, this couldn't be, he gave Stannis the things he must do to win, how did all of this happen in the first place.

He found Davos and Shireen walking about the castle, he gave the Princess a sympathetic look but she only walked away, Davos instead had chosen to come and speak with him. "We have to do something, march with us to avenge the King." He didn't get to respond before Alliser started to speak.

"The Night's Watch doesn't involve itself in the politics of Westeros." Davos looked to respond but he cut both men off and frowned.

"Enough. Gather all our brothers to the great hall, I have something to say. Free Folk leaders and Davos, chose amongst the Northmen and Southerners to come." He gave no reason because if he did so right now, his brothers wouldn't agree to it.

An hour later and men of all kinds were united within the Shieldhall, he sat at the high table and waited for everyone to calm down.

Before this, he was confronted by Melisandre on his decision, he said he will make it at the Shieldhall but asked if Stannis was able to get his sister out of Winterfell. She shook her head, stating that Theon Greyjoy had rescued her, Stannis found them on his march but she may very well be in the Bolton's possession once more.

It was settled at that point, he knew what he was going to do.

"Brothers, Free Folk, Northmen, Southerners. I have come to the decision to assist in overthrowing the Bolton's at Winterfell." An uproar from the Black Brothers ushered within the hall, "I am not asking you all to join me, but, I will be honored to avenge the North and King Stannis by defeating House Bolton." He said and one of the Northern Lords rose from one of the tables.

"Boy, are you Ned's son?" He nodded, the man chuckled, "I'm Jon Umber, my father was the first to proclaim your brother, King in the North. Now, I don't much like Wildlings and they don't like me, but, I like them a lot more than the Cunts of Bolton and Frey. We are with you." The rest of the Northern Lords agreed, Alys Karstark and Robett Glover amongst them.

Tormund and one other Wildling rose up, "We came behind your Wall to live, not fight, we don't like your Southern King much more than we like the Night's Watch, but you aided us when no other would... We'll fight alongside you, King Crow." Tormund was a good influence on the Free Folk, they agreed to fight.

Davos and a few amongst the Narrow Sea and Stormland Lords rose up, the other's left the hall, one saying that this fight is over for them and they will be returning home to their lands. "Stannis was our King, his daughter is our Lady and Roose Bolton will want her dead, we will march to protect her." He was thankful to the man.

The Black Brothers were quiet, none said a word but one, Alliser Thorne.

"Night gathers, and now my Watch begins. It shall not end until my death, I shall take no wife, hold no lands, and father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory." Alliser reiterated the Night's Watch vows, "You are our commander, Jon Snow, you would forsake your vows for vengeance and kingship, no." He frowned and gripped his hands hard.

"I am no King, Ser," Was all he would say and Alliser left with the rest of the Night's Watch.

Night came quickly, he was resting, but not before getting his own clothes he wore on the trip to Castle Black with all those years ago. He was dreaming when he heard a crash, he jumped to his feet and took Longclaw to investigate.

It was out in the courtyard, Wun Wun has a Southern knight in his grasp, the one who led the other Southerners out of the hall when he announced his leaving.

He didn't get to take out his sword before he felt a twinge against his back then several others, he was bleeding and on his knees, Longclaw was out of his hand and in the snow. He heard Alliser's voice before it all went black, "For the watch... "

He gasped and fell on his back, the life fading from his eyes and all he could think to say or do was to call out to someone, "... Ghost."

On the Road 

"Don't look outside," Baelish told her when she reached for the window of the wheelhouse.

"Where are we?" She asked him, her voice a little smoother than it used to be.

"As of an hour ago, we were right in front of King's Landing." A frown appeared and wanted to kill Baelish for saving her then bringing her right back, "I see you are going to assume something, save it, Sansa. We aren't going there." She didn't remove the distrustful look she was giving.

"Then why do have to go through here, couldn't we have taken a ship?" He shook his head no, she was uneasy as it was when meeting a Targaryen of all people.

First, she was to marry her cousin, then Petyr had gotten a marriage pact from some Lord but received news that the last Targaryen had landed in Westeros with twenty-thousand men, a fleet, and three dragons. She commented that Robb had twenty thousand men at his back and the Lannisters still defeated him although it pained her.

Her father fought to dethrone the Targaryen's, he supported King Robert as the Lord Protector of the Realm. Her grandfather and uncle were executed by this man's father, Rhaegar kidnapped her aunt and raped her. Most Targaryen's were mad or incompetent. She wondered which one this will be.

"The sea is dangerous, the Queen Mother knows I have you and I won't let you go to her. This road we are heading is going the Roseroad." Highgarden? She remembered when Margaery promised her that she would visit Highgarden, that was when she was promised to marry Loras Tyrell.

"So, we go to the Tyrell's won't they have me marry Loras?" She asked and Littlefinger shook his finger at her, "Why would that be, aren't they eager to take my homeland." Petyr chuckled and answered her questions.

"It's impossible with Loras on trial for debauchery with another man, House Tyrell will have no heirs to make you marry, and besides, I expect the Targaryen banner to be flying over Highgarden when we arrive." He told her and she sighed, turning away from him for a while to relax, he wouldn't let her, "Have you thought about removing the dark dye? Let him see your true features, I am sure he'll approve." She nodded and will see it done when they get away from Lannister controlled lands.

Night came quickly and she found herself dreaming of wolves, snow, and dragons and dragon fire.

She also saw wisps of silver hair and the famous eyes of House Targaryen. She also heard the crackling of mad laughter, she opened her eyes upon hearing the screams of a burning Rickard Stark that she imagined when Old Nan told them the tale of the Mad King, Bran's fault considering he enjoyed hearing the scary tales.

Morning came and she was returning from a lake where she washed and got the dye out of her hair, Petyr was happy to see her wearing her true self, she isn't pretending anymore, she can't when she finally meets this Targaryen King.

Daeron 

Daeron walked along the field of flowers and plants, he saw what was before him and he turned around.

"My King, a rider came in the night, he is from Jon Connington's men." He was confused, they all agreed to report to one another only after they've taken half of a kingdom. He followed Barristan to where the man was, he recognized the man as Duncan Strong, he nodded and the warrior got on one knee.

"My King, I come on orders of Lord Connington." He was told and he helped the aging warrior to his feet, his arm rings making noise.

"Is something the matter, has there been attacks on the elephants?" The man shook his head, he was confused, "Then I am sorry, I don't know why you've come." He said and the warrior sighed before going back to his horse.

"We meant to bring this to you once you've won your first battle, the Field of Fire and Ash spread far in such a short amount of time, my King." The warrior brought back a long object covered in cloth, he knelt once more and presented it, "My King, Aegon carried this weapon when he came to take the Seven Kingdoms, it is only right that you have when taking it back from usurpers and traitors." Duncan declared and he unclothed the object to see a sword.

He took the blade, and firmly put a hand on the weapon before unsheathing it. It was light, lighter than his sword on his waist. A red ruby was the pummel, black leather was the handle, the cross-guard was two dragons in flight.

"Blackfyre. The Sword of Kings. It's in my hand." He said with surprise and Duncan laughed in agreement.

"Giving this blade to you is proof of your will to rule, a destiny to fulfill, your Grace. Harry and the other Lieutenants send their regards that they cannot be here to see it in the hands of one who's of the blood. The Golden Company are yours, King Daeron, now and always." He heard the man saw and Barristan, Daario, Tyrion, Varys, Obara, Kovarro, Rhakaro, Cleon, and Grey Worm and the other commanders of the Unsullied got to one knee, declaring him their King, now and always.

"... Thank you, all of you." He turned and saw the giant of a castle before them, Highgarden, the seat of House Tyrell and a greater host of soldiers than that at the last battle, he raised Blackfyre in that direction as if to smite it, "I am the conquerer reborn, I am the dragon." His eyes narrowed and readied to take it from all of them.

* * *

 _ **AN: So ends chapter 19, I'll have chapter 20 out very soon.**_

 _ **So, a lot happened in this one, Stannis's defeat is something that some might be angry for but just trust me, okay? Yeah, well, tell me all about it.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, Daeron is a conqueror, he aims to conquer it all. Stannis's downfall came a bit early, sorry, no Stag on Dragon fight for this one. No, Daario can be a cool dude every once and a while, I wonder what he and Bronn can cook up? Sansa and Baelish arrive in chapter 21, the next update involves the taking of Highgarden and some other spots.**_

 _ **Emoryjmorrill, Thank you!**_

 _ **CEW, Much of the leadership will want to lead with their men, such as Tarly in this chapter. Daeron won't use his dragons, well, he'll try to win his battles on his own strategic merit.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, Thank you!**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, He has matured, truly, he knows he is a King and has to have a King's authority.**_

 _ **Guest 1, Daeron isn't so cruel, and I don't believe he will appreciate the way Qyburn desecrates bodies and his abomination of Gregor. The destruction of the Sept will be done a little differently than before.**_

 _ **Guest 2, Well, he is the younger twin, Dany was firstborn and he could have taken his birthright when Viserys died but he refused in support of Dany. Sansa is kind of like Dany in the aspect of their spirit and force of will, they both started off rather naive and shy but grew strong and independent.**_

 _ **UnknownReaderHasJoined, It would be would it? She's been through a lot. The talks with Olenna are in the next chapter and so are a few other things. I don't think he'll like Petyr, he and Dany's been around too many manipulative people to not recognize them. The fates of Raeleris, Daegon and Wildfyre are uncertain, this is Game of Thrones after all and no one is protected.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello, let us begin.**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Brightflame 

* * *

The Stormlands 

Anders Yronwood threw down the flag of House Grandison from the gates of Grandview, the force that the Stormlands marshaled wasn't here, but, they've given him and his army a way to attack North and East, the Rainwood he will conquer.

"Lord Yronwood." He looked down and saw Geris Drinkwater walk toward them, he smiled and waved, "We've received word that the fleet is nearing Massey's Hook, and Lord Uller reports that he's taken Felwood and Bronzegate." All of this was good news, he gave out a hearty laugh and began his descent from the battlements.

He gathered the men and made the decision to continue into the Rainwood, Lord Uller can deal with the rest of the Stormlands.

Sighing he took out a raven scroll, reading that the King and his army turned Lord Tarly's host to ashes a few days ago, it's old news but it is still good to read.

It means this old man might just see any Dornish sons avenged from the Rebellion, he lost his brother, Yorwyn in that fighting. He grinned, thinking to pay the enemies of Dorne back for all the pain they've suffered such as the rape and murder of Princess Elia and her two children.

"Lord Yronwood, thank you for putting me in the frontlines, it was some good experience." He didn't want to, this was his liege lord's son and heir that he risked but a Prince should fight, learn to command man and take a fortification.

"Just, don't tell your father, Trystane, it wouldn't do well for my son's if I lose my head risking the life of my future Prince." He told the young man who was his squire for this war, the boy grinned and walked with him around the castle they seized.

"I just, I want to be able to protect Myrcella, she has become very important to me in these several months." He hummed, thinking about the bastard daughter of the Queen.

He wasn't so enthusiastic about his Prince marrying a lioness, a bastard lioness at that. It won't be approved but so long as the whelps they bring into the world hold to their Dornish history, he will follow and be as loyal as his father was, and his father's father before him.

House Yronwood is the greatest House of Dorne, other than House Martell. He inherited a great legacy and his son, Cletus will also inherit it when he is gone.

"You should write to her, often, she'll love that and be content in knowing you are alive and well." Trystane nodded and the boy left back to the camp, he, on the other hand, decided to look for this castles rookery, he has a raven to send to his King.

The Reach 

The army of the Reach didn't budge, no new forces joined them neither, just the same amount of soldiers and horses.

He counted 19,000 men, compared his 15,000 he seems to be outnumbered here. _Then again, I have Daegon, Vaeleris, and Wildfyre. They are worth ten-thousand men each_. He thought and eyed the army of House Tyrell.

"Keep looking at it or your eyes will only be able to look one direction, King Daeron." He scoffed and turned his back to face Daario who approached him, "I have come to debrief on something important if you'll hear me." He nodded, the Sellsword smirked and crossed his arms, "Now, about my castle." Oh, that's what this is about.

"Which one would you like, there are literately thousands to choose from." He told Daario who eyed the giant behind them, he raised an eyebrow, "That belongs to a Lord Paramount of the Seven Kingdoms, I can't give you that one, well, unless they don't surrender." The sellsword frowned, turning away and making a clicking sound with his mouth.

"Well, let's hope they don't, I want a big castle, big enough to make many children." He laughed at Daario who walked away and back to his camp, he turned around and continued watching Highgarden from afar, sighing going into his thoughts.

He wondered what Dany or Viserys would have done differently, would they burn their way across Westeros to get there throne. Well, he knows Viserys would do just that, he wouldn't think twice about burning them all.

Dany, he took a deep breath to think about her. She would love it here, she always loved the warmth and hot sun, it was her nature. It's hard to imagine what she would do, how she would take what is theirs by the rights of every law out there.

When he used Daegon, Vaeleris, and Wildfyre, he felt powerful, like he could do anything and he lied, he felt good about what he did. Dany would like this, she doesn't condone the use of violence, though, against her enemies, it was her greatest fury.

"If I keep using them, I'll be on the Iron Throne before I know it... But at what cost to me, personally?" He questioned himself and he held his head high, thinking about fire and blood and the cries of men burning to death.

Away, within the encampment, Tyrion and Varys can be seen discussing the campaign so far, and on Daeron's decisions as a leader.

"Well, he's a step up from Joffrey and Aerys, that's for sure," Tyrion said and Varys was a little reluctant, taking the cup that Tyrion poured for them.

"He certainly is, a good man, a better ruler with the right guidance... " Tyrion felt a 'but' was coming and from a very stubborn Northerner, he's heard that everything but the word 'but' is horse shit. "The balance between greatness and madness is the fight we need to struggle with, King Aerys the Second was a bright man when he was young, just coming into his throne." And then the Defiance happened, he's heard the story about a hundred times from Pycelle when Daeron was mentioned in the Small Council meetings.

"You chose him, remember? We can temper his worst impulses, guide him in the right steps to avoid disastrous decisions." Tyrion said and for once, he actually believed the words he was saying.

He's been a cynic for so long. He didn't believe in Kings, Queens, Lords, his family or even the Gods, after Shae betrayed him he lost faith in it all. The Imp was ready to drink himself to an early grave before Varys forced him to sober up, they traveled to Myr and found the Golden Company.

He was ready to give up before he met Daeron, he didn't particularly like the Targaryen and the feeling was very mutual, for a time. He's grown to respect the boy's temperance and hidden wisdom, but he is also fond of Daeron's compassion.

"Well, he isn't burning father's and son's, that is as good a sign as it will ever be." Varys agreed and he was glad the eunuch saw things from his view, Daeron wasn't much when he first met the young King but now he sees actual greatness in the first King he's knowns since he was born.

King's Landing 

Margaery Tyrell thought about her life, about what she's done and what she will do in the future.

Abandoning her brother is one sin she will regret for the rest of her life, she swallowed down and got up from her chair and began making for the stables, taking extra care so that the guards do not see her, she gathered the guards her grandmother left to protect her and made a break for it.

She cried the entire way, when she mounted on one of the horses, when she and her party left the Red Keep and down the Street of Sisters, when they broke through and left out of the King's Gate. The bells rang and no one would find them because she had cut her hair, made herself look like one her handmaidens to escape.

She's going home before Cersei kills her, she'll no doubt kill them all since Kevan Lannister had been murdered.

"Forgive me, Loras, please forgive me... " She muttered as they rode away from the capital city of King's Landing.

Dawn came upon King's Landing when Cersei Lannister rose from her bed, angry that the new Queen had gone missing, or she ran off. _Tommen is scared, he's refused to stop looking for her, no matter what I say_. She thought bitterly but it didn't matter to her, the wench could be getting fucked in the ass like her brother and she wouldn't care, the Tyrells are going to be put in line when she is done with the Targaryen.

"Qyburn, tell the Pyromancer's to finish things, I want everything to be ready for when I give the signal," Cersei told her pet, Qyburn bowed and left the room and she stood there, watching the sun rise from the West this morning.

Jaime is due to return, she'll have to send him out to gather the Crownland and Westerland men, what is left of their armies, should be more than twenty-thousand soldiers, the amount her father brought to lift the attack on the capital by Stannis.

She was enjoying the quiet when her chamber doors opened, it was Qyburn. "Was it done, is the wildfire ready?"

"Yes, my Queen, though, it isn't why I am here. A few ravens, from the North and our new friend." She smiled and read them, each one bringing a smile on her face, including the last which was a response from an invitation.

Stannis was defeated, his head put on a spike for all to see. The Bastard was murdered as was requested, also good. Then was the acceptance of her invitation, the man has some obstacles to go through first.

"Also, your grace, there is more." More? She liked the thought of that, she got up and walked with Qyburn who led her to the dungeons, then through the catacombs beneath the Red Keep.

"What is this, a history lesson?" She asked the former Maester, he shook his head no and gestured for the mechanized weapon, like a ballista but wasn't made for knocking down walls.

It was made to bring down winged beasts.

Castle Black 

Davos was the first to find Jon the morning after the incident, he and some others took him to one of the small chambers, two Northmen, Jon Umber and a Flint were there and Melisandre as well. The witch was shocked when she saw Jon's body as if he was some important part of her visions.

The Lord Commander's wolf came in right after him, whimpering as it stood by its dead master.

Jon Snow was the leader he expected to get justice, and, he was killed hours after he had announced his intentions to march on Winterfell and defeat Roose Bolton and his newly legitimized Bastard son, Ramsay Bolton.

"Ser Davos, oh Gods." He turned and saw Shireen was standing there, shocked at the sight before her. He felt sorry, hasn't the child seen enough death? He thought and put a hand on the child's head.

"Where is your mother, Shireen? Where's the Queen." He asked Shireen who, after some reluctance answered his question.

"She's in her chambers." He nodded and turned to one of the men in the room, he gestured for the man to come over.

"You take her to her mother." He ordered and turned his eyes back to his charge, "Shireen, when you get to your mother, wake her and leave for the camp, it will be safe there." He said to her and the girl cried, she didn't want to leave but justice had to be done here, the ones who murdered Jon have to pay for breaking their vows.

It took some time, but they were able to fortify the Shieldhall because the moment Shireen and her mother left, the gates were closed and many of the Night's Watch began mobilizing and arming themselves.

It was a mutiny, the second if he remembers right.

"Ser Davos, it's me, Ser Alliser." He heard from outside the door, "You know as well as I do, the Lord Commander had betrayed his vows. I only did what was right as the First Ranger." He wanted to laugh, Ser Alliser was always resentful of Jon, for what reasons he doesn't know but it must have been something awful for hating someone who wants to protect the Realm from White Walkers.

SmallJon grunted, "You're a cunt, nothing more, we're going to kill you all for this." The others in the room agreed, a real cunt of a man and that's putting it lightly.

The standstill didn't last long, an hour later the Castle was attacked by the combination of Northmen, Baratheon, and Wildling men, the giant broke down the gates and they flooded the courtyard. Alliser and his cohorts, Bowen Marsh and First Builder Yarwyck were arrested when five Night's Watchmen fell, the rest threw down their blades.

He found Melisandre an hour after that affair, she was looking over Jon's body and whispering.

"What can you do, can you save him?" He asked Melisandre who shook her head, "You have to know something, dark magic or some sort of spell." She quieted, looking into his eyes with her red ones.

"I have seen a member of my faith do such a thing to one Beric Dondarrion, it should be impossible." She stated and he didn't believe that. 0

Using shadows to assassinate people should be impossible, seeing visions in the flames should be impossible, using blood from the King's family to curse the other usurpers should have been impossible.

Dragons and the dead should be impossible but it is possible, all of it.

"Try, it is all I ask." He said and she looked at him for a long moment before nodding and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Narrow Sea 

The Targaryen fleet was turning over the Gullet, nearing Dragonstone when the captain of the leading vessel saw the Lion of Casterly Rock on the sails of 80 ships.

The many ships of House Targaryen manned their stations and prepared for combat, Harry grumbled and put his sword on his hip and picked up a bow, taking some arrows and nocking one in.

He expected this, he expected a fight with the enemy fleet and he'll destroy them all.

"Have forty ships go to shore, deploy as many men and begin attacking the castles, hurry!" He told the captain who blew the horn, the captains of forty ships began moving to shore at Massey's Hook, "Divert three ships and head for Dragonstone." He added and it was done, he saw the Lannister fleet coming closer and he smirked.

80 ships against 157 strong vessels, he likes the odds right now and waited for them to come closer.

"Harry!" He turned and heard Rolly call out to him, "I see ships behind us, they have a Kraken on their sails!" Kraken? Greyjoys? He grumbled again and walked up to the top deck.

He saw they had several miles over them, enough to deal with the Lannister fleet.

Before the fleets clashed, trebuchet shots were fired from both fleets, the Targaryen fleet fired more shots and was decimating the Lannister ships. When they did clash, men jumped and began battling the Lannister soldiers who defended the Gullet.

Harry ducked from an ax and gutted a poor fool, the Golden Company and Dornish soldiers on the shore began attacking Stonedance.

Many ships were on fire and many more were sinking, the battle was victorious for his fleet than the Bastard King. 14 ships he lost, 38 for House Lannister before the others tried and did start to flee. He was sure he won but Harry Strickland felt the shattering boom from the ship beside his and turned to see the Greyjoy fleet.

There looks to be only a hundred or so, longships and a few war galleys. He snarled and picked up his bow and nocked for the newest battle to take place, this was going to be a long day.

On the Silence, Euron smirked and got up from his seat, eyeing the target a mile away from him.

The King of the Iron Islands aimed to take the seas, they were his the moment he won the Kingsmoot and cast out his niece and brother.

But, he saw a problem with that and that came in the form of dragons. He can't take the seas when those beasts are flying around, he came to kill him at Sunspear where he heard the Dragon King landed with his army, he wasn't there and he didn't see any use in fighting the Martell for a shit city.

So, he decided to go where he suspects the boy to be, at King's Landing, he was sailing past Tarth when he received a letter from a skiff sailing from the Wendwater. It was an invitation to come to see the Queen Mother of the Baratheon boy. He accepted the invitation and sent the man to shore with a personal letter.

He continued, continued sailing up until he caught sight of the Targaryen ships, he didn't see the dragons and that angered him somewhat but he would take advantage and destroy Daeron Targaryen's fleet when victory seems so close.

Eight hours of sea battle took place, the last of the Targaryen fleet was scattered, others sunk, and many men swam to the shores of Massey's Hook and to Driftmark and Dragonstone. He didn't bother going after them and sailed right along, aiming for King's Landing and to see the Red Keep and the Realm's Delight.

Harry and Rolly washed ashore of Massey's Hook, he saw the Greyjoy fleet continue onward. An hour later he saw more Greyjoy ships, too many.

"How many do we count?" He asked after taking some time to breathe, one of the other lieutenants sighed.

"Forty ships with us, three at Dragonstone. The men who swam ashore are still being counted but, I assume we'll have 7,000 men but no horses." He groaned and looked behind them, other than Stonedance there is Sharp Point.

"These castles must have horses, let's take them." He told them and they nodded before helping everyone they could out of the water.

Rolly Duckfield grimaced when he started seeing smoke, not from the battle, it was coming from the way the Greyjoy fleet were heading and he was confused.

Back at King's Landing, the Sept was burning, the smoke from the destruction spread very far. When Jaime Lannister and his army came over the hill, he saw it and could only think of what the Mad King was yelling out into nothing, 'burn them all!'.

Highgarden 

Daeron Targaryen was led by a group of men into the high chamber of House Tyrell's seat.

He didn't expect this, he didn't think that the Tyrell's would be the ones to parlay with him. He was nervous, entering the castle and even more so when he was riding through the camp.

Tyrion and Varys were worried, Barristan reminded them that the Reach, despite their ambition held to a strong sense of chivalry even when the Freys and Bolton's discarded it. He trusted in his advisor's worries, he had decided to take his Kingsguard and ten Unsullied with him to meet the Tyrell's.

Highgarden seemed so big from afar and yet, he didn't think too much of it upon getting a closer look, the trees and overgrowth made it seem larger and especially with its walls and the large encampment of soldiers protecting it and the people inside, he sighed and continued on walking the steps.

He was brought into one more room where he saw an elderly woman sitting down, she spotted him right away but didn't seem surprised by her presence.

"Gods, you do look like a real Targaryen, it's been a long time since I've seen the silver hair and eyes." She commented and he tilted his head, she's seen people like him. "Please, take a seat, we have much to discuss." She urged and he reluctantly stepped forward and pulled out a chair.

"I assume you are going to surrender to me?" He asked the elderly woman who scoffs at him, he hid his displeasure with a smile.

"Getting right to it, and no exchange of names?" She asked and smirked, "I'm Olenna Tyrell, wife of my son's father. Mace Tyrell isn't here and neither is the rest of my family." He was confused, why aren't the rest of House Tyrell present? He narrowed his eyes one Lady Olenna who mocked him by doing the same.

"There where are they?" He asked and the woman frowned before handing him a raven scroll, he unrolled it and was aghast with shock.

King's Landing. Lit aflame. Hundreds dead. Loras, Margaery, and Mace Tyrell killed in the implosion. He was more horrified that the King blamed him for the action.

"So, are you going to have me killed, Lady Olenna?" He asked and the three Tyrell guards, they had hands on their swords but Barristan had a hand on his as well. Olenna looked him in the eye and her lips thinned.

"... No, King Daeron, I will not kill you." She said and continued speaking, "Cersei is spinning a tale all over the place, that your people lit the capital ablaze." His army hasn't even begun the siege of King's Landing yet, so how can he be responsible for the destruction of the Sept.

"My Lady, my army hasn't even reached King's Landing yet, how is that even possible?" He asked and she sat back into her chair, looking at the table before looking back at him.

"It's hard to get news when marching and fighting... Your fleet, it found battle at the Gullet, the crack between Blackwater Bay and the Narrow Sea." He sat straight, surprised by the news, "From my own little birds, I heard your fleet found victory, it didn't last long before the Greyjoy fleet attacked." He frowned in anger and got to his feet.

He depended on his fleet blockading the Blackwater, deploying the Golden Company and Dornishmen to surround the city while he and the other hosts took over the Reach and Stormlands.

Then this Greyjoy threat, he was under the impression that the Greyjoys were defeated. Tyrion and Varys assured him of this, he closed his eyes to contemplate and Barristan offered him a sympathetic look as he turned back to Olenna.

"I didn't do that to the capital, I didn't kill your son and grandchildren." He said, defending himself in the case the blame is put on him for what happened. Olenna smiled and raised one hand at him, he took a deep breath and waited for her to blame him.

"I know who did this, it was Cersei, she's always been a hateful woman. She is jealous of anyone and doesn't share her power, she won't stop until everyone but her and her brother are dead." That made him feel a terrible feeling in his stomach.

The Queen Mother is so terrible, so horrible and selfish and... It reminds him of his brother, it reminds him of Viserys.

Viserys and Cersei, both are tyrants and he wasn't there to stop Viserys, he can stop Cersei Lannister and free the people of Westeros from the cruelty she forces upon them. He sighed heavily and looked at Olenna, waiting to hear him speak.

"I will remove her, support me and I will get justice for your son and grandchildren." He promised and Olenna nodded.

"Justice is not what I want, I want blood, I want fire for fire." She told him and he nodded in understanding, vengeance is something he knows well, he burned a portion of the higher palace within Volantis for vengeance.

He took four steps and put his hands on the table, looking at the Lady of Highgarden and nodded to her request. "Very well, vengeance for your loyalty. Fire and blood for Queen Cersei for fealty and a vow of allegiance."

Olenna smile and an agreement was made, House Tyrell enters the fold of his army in exchange for justice.

He has the Reach and the power of Westeros.

Three days later, Sansa Stark opened the wheelhouses window and her blue eyes widened upon seeing three great beasts flying over Highgarden and a camp of thousands.

Following behind them, a caravan of people and on her horse, Margaery Tyrell saw the same thing as the red-haired girl in the wheelhouse.

The dragon is really here.

Castle Black 

In the dark room, the fire in the hearth cracked and Jon's body lay bare and still and cold.

Melisandre did all she could but in the end, she could not do what Thoros had done to Beric. She apologized to Davos and left, Queen Selyse walking with her as she left.

Tormund nudged Davos, "We should burn him, don't want him coming back with blue eyes." Jon Umber agreed and left with the Wildling warrior to gather wood to build a pyre for the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

In the end, Davos was the last to leave, he called for Ghost to come but the beast wished to remain with his master. He sighed and closed the door behind him, the echoing of footsteps fading with each tap of the boot.

Ghost closed his eyes to rest, moments later his red eyes opened and the Direwolf raised his head in surprise.

A moment passes before Jon woke, gasping for breath... He lives again.

* * *

 _ **AN: Got chapter 20 out for the finale. It wasn't so terrible as I expected it to be, it was a solid (yet messed up) end to 10 years of Game of Thrones but t lives on in its inevitable spin-offs and prequels, maybe a sequel on Arya's voyage journey's.**_

 _ **DaddyChad, We'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, It isn't so much as kindness but a preservation to protect his young reign, it doesn't bode well for the people to believe he is a King who enjoys using his dragons in all of his battles and conflicts, that and it would make the stakes kinda meaningless.**_

 _ **UnknownReaderHasJoined, Aerys certainly left a legacy to overlook, Daeron will show them that he is less like his father and more like his own man. Sansa might be more reasonable since she wasn't, 'defiled' by Ramsay, that turned her character into an ambitious hard-ass. I agree, she'll be as an anchor to tame his urges.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, Thank you, they shall meet in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Thank you, and yes, the finale and though it wasn't what we expected, it's what we got and I didn't very much mind it. It was the bitter ending that we are inevitably going to get in the books.**_

 _ **Hope yall enjoyed, have a nice night!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello everyone, thank you all for joining me._**

 ** _A reminder, please check out my profile for I have updated with some future works cooking in the oven._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Dragon and the Wolf

* * *

 _Highgarden_

 _Daeron_

Daeron and all his advisors and generals gathered within Highgarden's Sept.

No other inside the large castle could hold all the Lords and commanders in his army, especially with House Tyrell joining the cause to return his family to the Iron Throne.

He stood in the center of a large table, a map laid on it with many pieces on the board. The lion and kraken at King's Landing, a dragon, rose, Unsullied and a horse at Highgarden. At Massey's Hook stands the skull of the Golden Company and in the Stormlands are two suns of Dorne.

Grey Worm removed a portion of ships from the board, it made him sigh and one of the Reachmen took away the stag from facing the flayed man in the North. Three twin towers were spread at Harrenhal, Riverrun, and the Crossing while a fourth stands at Winterfell.

His amethyst eyes scoured the men and few women that have joined him today.

Daario, Varys, Tyrion, Grey Worm, Cleon, Barristan. A few new faces have been included in the meeting, Lady Olenna for a start, Lord Dickon Tarly, Horas and Hobber Redwyne, Lord Warryn Beesbury, Lord Mathis Rowan, Lady Arwyn Oakheart, and Lord Orton Merryweather, the latter had just arrived.

There were other Houses and Lords who had arrived to defend Highgarden against him, bannermen of the Lords gathered in this meeting.

"We lost a considerable amount of ships because of Euron Greyjoy, his longships sailed fast and hard from the Iron Islands," Varys reported and he has to stifle a growl, turning to his spymaster.

"And here I thought you knew every move," Varys straightened and hid his hands in his sleeves, eyeing him and that made him narrow his eyes further.

"My little birds hear much, but there has been a change in several of them... They tell their secrets to another." That may be so, he closed his eyes and thought about what to do about the Lannister's new ally.

"I will burn the Iron fleet, every damned ship until they are but driftwood and ruins beneath the sea." He said in deciding to meet up with the remaining host of Golden Company and Dornish soldiers at Massey's Hook.

Tyrion shook his head and argued the decision, "Harry Strickland and Trebor Jordayne will handle the siege of King's Landing. We cannot have you or the dragons going into unnecessary danger." He itched his hand almost like a bad gnat had bitten it.

Aegon the Conqueror spent two and a half years making war across Westeros to unite it, he questioned and answered himself why he had to do that.

His ancestor was dealing with Seven Kings, taking Seven Thrones to each country. He used fire and blood to bring them into one with this 1000 sword chair aptly named the Iron Throne.

Even when he deposes the current owner of his throne, the North, Vale, Riverlands and the Iron Islands will still stand against him.

Aegon won his throne through negotiation and scaring his neighbors with fire, Westeros has known fire for three centuries and yet, some stand up to challenge it. He can't afford to win through negotiation and Lord Tarly wasn't scared of his dragons, not until his soldiers were on fire.

 _Maybe I was wrong_. He thought and put two hands on the table, "What will we do? King's Landing has to be taken by sea and land, not half." He pointed it and it shows, the city cannot be seized without being attacked by what he said.

"It's not all, we start small." Tyrion said and picked up the Unsullied piece, "We cut King's Landing from food, starve them as your Ladyship had done when Renly made an attempt for the throne. While we make the march to King's Landing, Commander Grey Worm will go to Casterly Rock." Why? What was the man getting at, he thought.

"First you'll need to take Lannisport, and you'll need some ships." Olenna said and Horras and Hobber stood straight, "My nephews will go to the Arbor and Old Town, the fleet of the Reach will split, one to go North to Lannisport and the other to meet the remnants of your fleet at Dragonstone." The Queen of Thorns told him and he nodded to the woman and her two silent sons.

"Thank you." He said with appreciation, his eyes then came to Grey Worm, he cleared his throat, "Can you and your army do this, Grey Worm?" His friend put his hands behind his back and nodded.

"The Unsullied will do this for you, my King." He wished his friend good fortune and a safe return to him.

This meeting was coming to a close, he stared at everyone in the room. "We have had one setback, it will not stop us. I promise to bring an end to the wars that have plagued the Seven Kingdoms and will not rest until the land is peaceful once more." He said with a smile and everyone responded to his promise, all but Lord Dickon who stayed silent.

The lad must still be angry about his father, but, what happened could have been different if Lord Tarly had surrendered and joined his cause. He will not apologize for it.

Once most except for Varys, Barristan and Tyrion left the room, his expression turned a little sour as his eyes landed back on Varys.

"There were days passing by since this Euron set sail, you couldn't have heard a whisper?" He growled and Varys sighed, "Keep me informed on any movements from House Lannister and Greyjoy, all of them." He ordered and his Master of Whispers nodded, saying that it will be done.

"There is one thing, after his defeat, Stannis lost a number of captives. One in importance was Lady Asha Greyjoy, Balon's last living child after Theon was executed." Varys continued on, "She has met up with at least four ships and was last seen passing Old Wyk." A revolt of sorts? He thought and put one of the kraken pieces on the Iron Islands.

"Send an invite for her to come to the Arbor, see if she is willing to fight for me." He requested, "Is there anything else?" He asked of the eunuch but Tyrion would answer.

"Also in the North, a small number of Stormland, Crownland and quite a few Northern Houses have pledged to fight for Shireen Baratheon." Tyrion explained further, "Shireen was Stannis's daughter through her marriage to House Florent, a poor child who was plagued with Greyscale as a babe and nearly died. Perhaps the child is willing to surrender her crown and bring the rest of the Stormland and the Narrow Sea families back to the fold." A Queen in the North, a Lady Pirate going to the Iron Islands and Queen Mother Cersei in King's Landing, controlling her puppet King.

"No more talk of the North, we shall deal with that when the time comes, right now it's just Cersei and Euron." He felt exhausted, sitting down and Barristan was a little concerned.

"My King, are you feeling alright? Should we get the Maester?" His protector asked but he shook his head, standing back up.

"I am alright, don't worry about me." He told Barristan and the Knight shared concerned looks with Varys and Tyrion. "I just need some rest is all, just some rest." He added and the Knight eventually backed down.

He didn't even get to leave before the doors opened. A Tyrell soldier walked in, bowing to him.

"Your grace, you are needed in the throne room." He tilted his head at the man.

"Why?" He wanted to rest, he's been thinking and planning all day and a night of good sleep is what he wanted.

"Lord Baelish is here, he brought the Lady Stark and Queen Margaery." Everyone in the room became as silent as the statues within the Sept.

 _Sansa_

She was shocked to have met the eyes of one of her best friends from her imprisonment within King's Landing.

"Margaery?" The rose looked the wolf with a surprised expression, she didn't stand still too long before Margaery ran and embraced her on the road as she was getting out of the wheelhouse.

Margaery and her family were the only ones besides Shae and Tyrion who had been kind to her, they wanted to get her out of the capital and somewhere safe. It made her remember when Margaery told her about this place.

Rose fields and flowers as far as the eye could see. Andal towers and walls, except for the one made by the First Men in the Age of Heroes. It was covered in groves of vines and the white stone of the past thousands of years wore on the castle.

She wanted to see the Briar Maze, Loras had told her that it was a scary place but more entertaining than frightful. What she really wanted to see was the Three Singers. It is a Weirwood that hadn't been cut down, Olenna's son had mentioned that it seems like a single tree with three faces carved into each side.

"Why are you here? You left so suddenly at my wedding." Margaery choked, she was sad and she didn't know why.

"Lord Baelish had me spirited away in the... Mess. He took me to the Vale where I stayed for a time." She said and Margaery's golden brown eyes scanned the house behind them and saw Littlefinger stepping out.

Sansa almost didn't notice the Queen had cut her hair, "Margaery, your hair?... " Her friend grabbed brought her right hand to her head, feeling where her long brown hair would have been.

Margaery told her everything, all that has happened to her and her father and brother. She was horrified about the Sept, how it was destroyed and her brother, father, mother and many noblemen and most of the religious faction, the Sparrows and their leader the High Sparrow.

To think Cersei would go so far, or was it the Dragon King? She sighed and led Margaery to the wheelhouse.

"Queen Margaery, a pleasant surprise to see you, again." Petyr addressed Margaery who gave him a cold stare, she watched Petyr's grey-green eyes jump a little, he was wary as she'd seen only once and that was when he thought she was going to tell the Lords Declarant about him throwing her aunt through the Moon Door.

"You'll be content at home, away from that woman." She assured Margaery who turned from Petyr and to the large camp of soldiers around Highgarden.

Margaery spotted many sigils but one clear banner held them both in suspense and fear, it was the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. She noticed other banners, a black one with strange warriors, one with skulls dipped in gold and suspended by a spear, four crows crossed by lightning bolts.

The golden rose of House Tyrell, a few she spotted with the speared sun of House Martell. The rest belonged to the Reach.

They were escorted down and into Highgarden's inner walls, there she saw many men and women moving about the castle, one of them being a broad-shouldered man wearing the red archer on his chest. He noticed them once they got out of the wheelhouse and more specifically, the man noticed Margaery.

"Your grace?... Margaery?" The man said with awe, he approached and got to one knee, "When we heard, your grandmother thought you died with Ser Loras and Lord Mace and Lady Alerie." Margaery sighed heavily, being made to think about her brother.

"Lord Dickon Tarly, I must offer my sympathies for Lord Randyll." Petyr Baelish stole the conversation and Dickon's face stiffened from the softness when he looked on Margaery, "Can we trouble you to announce our arrival, the King will want to meet the Lady of Winterfell and the wife of Tommen Baratheon?" Dickon reluctantly went inside the castle and moments later, she and Baelish and Margaery were brought into the throne room of Highgarden where was finally able to look upon the Dragon King.

He looked as handsome as Joffrey had been, he had lighter hair and it was put into a bun. He had a strong jaw and hardened purple eyes, his skin seemed almost white.

The King was wearing doublet of black with a red dragon stitched into it, a red cape was tied to his outfit with a silver dragon clasp keeping it tied around his shoulder. She took a deep breath and held her head high, seeing more than one familiar face on those beside the King.

Margaery ran to her grandmother while she and Lord Baelish remained still, waiting to be announced.

The herald cleared his throat to speak, "Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord of Harrenhall and Lord Protector of the Vale. Lady Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell- " Tyrion cut the man off, saying that he can handle the rest.

"My Lady, my Lord. May I present to you the Father of Dragons, Daeron Seaborn of the House Targaryen. The third of his name. King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Sansa took a deep breath as the King looked at her with indifference and Petyr with suspicion.

Petyr walked forward with his scheming smile, he didn't get so close before two strange men in furs and curved black blades stepped forth to stop him.

"I think that is far enough," Daeron stepped up from his chair and continued, "I am glad some Lords and Ladies are coming to me of their own free will, the Vale is one of the Seven Kingdoms. Would I be right in saying that House Arryn and their armies will be joining me?" Petyr chuckled, she remained silent.

"I have. In the many Small Council meetings, your name was often on the tongues of the Hand and his two grandsons." Daeron cracked a smile and tilted his head slightly.

"I am sure they have had plenty of good to say about me," Daeron stepped closer to Petyr but turned his head to address her, "Lady Stark, it is an honor to meet you. I heard your father was a good man, despite his choices of King. I also heard the Young Wolf was a brilliant commander, unfortunate that he was betrayed in such a fashion." The Dragon King offered his condolences and she hesitated before accepting them.

"Thank you, your grace. My father and brother were honorable men, I miss them both and many of my family terribly." Her response earned her little in the way of an expression from the King who started walking back to his seat, stopping and turning his head around.

"Lady Olenna will give you both rooms in the castle, we will talk shortly about pledging your allegiances to me."

She wanted to scoff, he was being a little stiffer than the other Kings she had known.

It's true, he isn't a monster like Joffrey or at least she doesn't know quite yet. He isn't a drunken pervert like the King, that would have earned him nothing in the way of respect. He also doesn't seem soft as Tommen, the poor boy she heard is all but locked in his chambers within the Red Keep.

Margaery took her hand and showed her to her room, it wasn't far from the former Queen's who is now possibly just a Lady once more, the heir to Highgarden.

Her room had a balcony and she sighed and looked out of it, seeing the army of Daeron Targaryen and the Reach merged into one camp though there seems to be a section for each side of the camp. She wanted to see flowers and the large garden, the most she can see is the Mander.

"Sorry that your first time here was during a time of war." A voice compelled her to turn and see Olenna and Margaery standing outside the door, offering her sympathies. "Sansa, we have a few things to speak about." Varys came right behind

Tyrion 

He almost suggested killing Littlefinger the moment that soldier sent by Dickon told them about his arrival.

Daeron held himself well in the face of the man who betrayed not one, not two, but three Kings since he was named Master of Coin.

"He sounded genuine, smiled a bit too much for my liking," Daeron commented as he moved a piece on the board of Cyvasse, a smirk appeared on his lips as he took the King's knight from the field.

"Yes, he is a wicked man who makes many uncomfortable." But they need him for the Vale, now, after the war is over... Then they will deal with him.

Petyr Baelish is from a small family at the edge of the Vale, he rose to prominence after the Rebellion and in the years that followed he was invited to the capital by Jon Arryn and fell in comfortably within the city. He had taken over a number of brothels and became the new Master of Coin.

He is a dangerous man, behind the smiles and friendliness he is a schemer and plotter, his spies are many and he wouldn't be wrong to think some of Highgarden's servants are under his payroll, getting secrets and information.

"You said he betrayed Stark for the Lannisters. Framed you for the attempted murder of Lord Starks son." He nodded to each fact, his black and green eyes looked his King in the eyes and moved his own knight to pounce on Daeron's King.

"All of it is true, I would even say that he was the catalyst that began the War of the Five Kings. He is a dangerous person and I advise to keep a dozen close eyes on him." He said to Daeron who nodded, Varys will get it done for them.

Varys failed Daeron for not watching their enemies, Euron's appearance in the war has stirred quite a bit in the battle of King's Landing. _No need to worry, though, the Redwyne and Hightower fleets will be making short work of the Ironborn_. He thought and was shocked when Daeron outmaneuvered his knight with a simple soldier, moving his King forward.

"What do you know of Sansa Stark, I noticed she was staring at you a few times." Daeron did notice, he smirked and sipped from his wine where Daeron waited for him to answer.

"We were married, a happy couple until our separation from one another." He explained sarcastically and Daeron was surprised, "What? An Imp cannot marry?" Daeron used an expression to apologize, "We never consummated the marriage, so we aren't wed no more... She's still a virgin, a maid and beautiful." He hinted to Daeron who scoffed.

"She is a pretty thing, her hair is very red. But shouldn't I wait? She isn't the only powerful woman in Westeros." That is true as well, there are quite a few but powerful? Not so much.

"It makes sense, Daeron. She is heir to the North with her brothers dead, she is the cousin of Robert Arryn in the Vale and the niece of Edmure Tully in the Riverlands. You would be getting the loyalties of three Kingdoms for the price of marrying Sansa Stark." Daeron sat back, thinking about it all and he smiled, a job well done for him.

Margaery Tyrell would bring much to the table, but the Tyrells have already joined so doing so wouldn't make much of a difference. Arianne Martell was a botched idea, no use suggesting that once again. Asha Greyjoy isn't possible, the fact that she's a self-made pirate doesn't sit well with him. Shireen would eliminate the threat of House Baratheon from having a claim to the throne, that is unless she renounces it and becomes Lady of Storm's End.

"Talk with her, get to know her. She might just be the thing that you need." He continued to advise and Daeron smirked, he, on the other hand, cursed when the King took his King, ending the game with his Queen.

"... Dany should be here but she isn't. Missandei should be here but she isn't. A third times a charm, right? Maybe you are right."

Daeron left an hour later, the night was still young and the King needed his rest. As for him he sat down and watched the moon rise and fall, thinking about his plans for the future of his King's reign... And maybe on where he can put his winery within the Westerlands.

The Imps Delight once again makes an appearance in his mind.

* * *

 _ **AN: So ends chapter 21. I hope you all have enjoyed so far. Yes, the pairing is between Sansa and Daeron. Not for desire but plot and story-wise, it makes the most sense. Margaery and Arianne's families have already joined the King so it doesn't seem logical for them to be chosen as Queen, Asha and Arya are adventurers, not women who settle. Shireen is sweet but that doesn't make sense.**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, Margaery is already married and Tommen hasn't died. Arianne and Doran are too ambitious, it wouldn't lead to a good place. Thanks for continuing to read, I appreciate it.**_

 _ **CEW, It is. Euron is almost like a bad gnat, he just gets in the way like that.**_

 _ **UnknownReaderHasJoined, Yes the ending was a hard pill to swallow and its a shame George doesn't like fanfiction, there are a few within that are actually doing right by the story instead of rushing to the finish for Star Wars.**_

 _ **Belladu57, Thank you.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, The first meeting is rocky, next comes their first courting conversation in the next chapter.**_

 _ **EnglishKitsune, Thank you, I am honored to be liked more than Season 8. And it really should have.**_

 _ **Jebest4781, No problem, glad you've enjoyed it so far.**_

 _ **Bangarangzero, War is hell, anything can happen.**_

 _ **The next chapter covers some dialogue between Sansa and Daeron. Then we'll see some combat between Jaime and the Dornish/Golden Company. After that, we will get a surprise incident at Old Town.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**And so the Wolf and the Dragon will meet, let's get started.**_

* * *

Chapter 22: The Three Sisters

* * *

Highgarden 

Sansa was nervous, staring at the weirwood tree and it's three faces staring right back at her.

This place is missing the snow, dark clouds and the pond but it reminds her of home. She placed a hand on the weirwood tree, feeling it and smiling whilst thinking about her home, it is so far from here, a thousand leagues as some of her father's men would say.

She decided to come here after a few days, after Lord Varys and Lady Olenna talked to her and she stayed in that room.

Her head was spinning with what they said and what they want of her, they told her how it was Baelish and not just the Lannister's who betrayed her father. He saved her from captivity, she thought he meant well when he said he was going to take her home.

It was all a lie, all of his sweet words and promises taste like ashes in her mouth and she felt utterly disgusted that he would presume to kiss her.

She was angry, she was furious and wished him dead. The old her would reprimand her for her thoughts, the old her would be crying in her chambers and hoping it was all a nightmare. _Not anymore_. She thought, she has been through seeing her father get beheaded, she's been beaten and mocked by Joffrey, threatened with rape and death, and scrutinized by the Queen.

She is done with all of that, she is done being the naive little girl who believed in knights and chivalry.

Olenna and Margaery, they promised her that Petyr Baelish would be getting what was coming to him. She'd like to believe in the fact that good people can triumph over evil ones but she remembered the night of the Battle of the Blackwater, Shae had whispered that she hopes none of the men leaving don't come back.

She said to her handmaiden that the bad ones always come back, otherwise her father would have succeeded in deposing the Falseborn King.

The sound of footsteps was heard getting closer, she turned around and clasped her hands together and lowered her head to the Dragon King that she had met a few days prior to now.

So brings the second thing on the agenda, what Lady Olenna, Lord Varys, and even Lord Tyrion had arranged in such a short time.

Marriage. She once thought it grand and to marry a King... It was her greatest dream and fantasy, but, after Joffrey and what she went through, she wished she had been home instead of coming to the South.

Varys explained that House Stark and Targaryen lost much in the years by House Lannister, he said that she lost a father, so had Daeron, she lost a mother, so had Daeron, she lost nearly all of her siblings and Daeron saw his brother get murdered and held his dying sister.

Loss and a pang of hunger for justice, if she and Daeron combined one another's bloodlines, they could unite the Seven Kingdoms and get justice for the one who cannot be here, who can't be here because of the actions of House Lannister and Queen Cersei and Petyr Baelish.

She might share the same painful road but this all began with the Mad King, when Aerys burned her uncle and grandfather alive for treason, when Prince Rhaegar whisked away with her aunt and raped her.

It was hard for her to simply forget all of this and just fall in line to marry him, she's made such folly before when she pushed her parents into accepting her betrothal to Joffrey, that turned into a nightmare and she had more than once dreamt over the last four days that Daeron of the House Targaryen was as mad or more than his father.

"It wasn't very polite to not see me as you said just four days ago, not very Kingly." She said with pursed lips and the King cleared his throat, putting his arms behind his back and standing straight.

"I had some battle plans to prepare for our march on King's Landing, getting myself ahold of a fleet to replace my own." He explained in such a formal tone, nothing at all associated with a charismatic ruler as she had seen the day they first met.

"Can I assume we are both here for the same reason?" She asked him and he nodded after a moment, his amethyst eyes looking into her own blue ones, "Baelish was planning this from the beginning, he wanted me to find a way to control you." He cracked a small smile and took a step closer to her.

"A bird should know better, a dragon cannot be tamed, not so easily." She felt a little offended, as if she couldn't influence him in any way. "You know, my brother, Viserys. He wouldn't be contented with this match, he never believed the dragon should lie with lesser creatures." He said to her, adding to what he had just said.

"Your brother must have a strong imagination, then. We are all just human, you are no more a dragon than I am a wolf, we can also die the same." She told Daeron and the King's expression remained still for the longest time until he started to chuckle, then began to laugh, though it was a peal of quiet laughter.

"On that, we can agree with one another, Lady Stark." He whispered and held out his arm, "Would like to walk with me, those faces seem to enjoy seeing and hearing our conversation." She looked back at his jest and saw the weirwood faces, red sap leaking from their eyes.

She took a deep breath, then linked one of her slender arms with one of his lean one.

"Where shall we be going, if I may ask you?" She questioned Daeron and the man smiled and cleared his throat once more.

"To see my dragons, if it is your wish to go forward with this arrangement, you should get used to seeing them, no?" He asked her and she reluctantly nodded but offered a response with another question of her own.

"You sound as if you are against this choice, are you?" She wanted the truth, she wasn't so interested in a loveless marriage though this is only their first meeting since coming here, she doesn't know him so well as to want him, she made that mistake once with a handsome royal and she would rather not make the same mistake again.

Daeron Targaryen, tilted his face and his silver hair shined in the sunlight, almost like a white cloud.

"I must admit, I am not ready for married life, I loved two women in my life, a third had betrayed me in the East. What's the saying, a third times the charm but the forth is a loss? I apologize if I offend you." He is shielding himself, it made her curious as to who these three women were, and what each one did to be lost by him.

Or what he did to push them away.

Oldtown/Highgarden 

Horras Redwyne led two hundred men to the gates of Oldtown, the largest and without a doubt the oldest city in the Seven Kingdoms.

The eldest and heir to House Redwyne stopped when he saw something atop the gate, the doors were closed, men manned the walls and he thought it strange.

Squinting he frowned in horror as the object atop the gate was the head of Lord Hightower, and two of his sons, Gunthor and Garth. The gates opened and a mixture of Hightower soldiers and 1,000 Lannister men exited the city and readied themselves.

A pair of riders rode towards him, Horras snarled and demanded to know why House Hightower was betrayed and why Lannister men are in the Reach. "What is the meaning of this?!" One of the men wearing the Hightower on his chest removed his helm, he gasped at seeing it was the youngest son of Lord Hightower.

"Run back to your dragonlord, tell him that House Hightower won't stand for traitors and brigands and slave soldiers!" Humfrey Hightower said and Horras looked about the walls.

This explains why House Hightower hasn't marshaled their men at Highgarden, they have been overthrown by Humfrey and a Lannister commander.

The heir to House Redwyne turned his charger and he and his force started their return back to his aunt Olenna, he didn't get far before a volley of arrows fell upon them and a small battle took place, all but twenty of the two-hundred men were able to escape and Horras Redwyne was feathered and fell dead on the grassy field.

Three days it would take, then word of Humfrey's treachery reached House Tyrell at Highgarden, Daeron was in the middle of a conversation with Tyrion, they were speaking about his meetings with the Lady Stark, and what their path is heading for.

"Are you fond of her?" Tyrion asked his King who chuckled at the question, that is almost good but can also be a bad sign.

He and Varys spoke of it at length since then, along with the word coming from House Redwyne, they have prepared their ships and had also met with Asha Greyjoy, she only had one ship and it was a bit disappointing for everyone but that a Greyjoy is reasonable, she is coming to Highgarden to meet them and the King.

The Ironborn are fickle, he is betting that some in Euron's fleet will side with Asha Greyjoy.

"She has been through much, she is distant and untrusting of me." Daeron confided while moving a piece on the board, "Our families have been enemies for a long time, Jorah gave me a book on the Conqueror, it spoke about how the North was originally going to fight him but upon looking at Belarion and Meraxes and Vhagar, King Torrhen knelt instead... Then, my father reignited that hate when he burned a father with his son." He heard Daeron finish, Tyrion smirked and thought about another moment where the Starks had a conflict with House Targaryen.

Near the end of the Dance, the Hour of the Wolf took place when Cregan Stark seized Westeros and led his witch hunt to find who killed King Aegon the second of his name.

"It takes time, many marriages aren't laced with love. You two will grow on one another." Tyrion said and continued while thinking about another topic, "So, Varys reported to me that Grey Worm and the Unsullied have set sail for Casterly Rock, they should be able to seize Lannisport well enough and I have explained to the Commander of a secret passage I placed which should let the Rock fall in two hours." His King smiled gratefully, he sipped from his wine and laid back.

His father practically made him one of the builders of the castle, making sure the sewage and filth went right into the sea. What Lord Tywin hadn't suspected was him making a small passageway for him, he would slip whores into the castle and fuck them then sent them back to Lannisport.

Grey Worm and his men will sneak a hundred within while the main bulk of the Unsullied move up from Lannisport, the men defending Casterly Rock will be fierce, defending their home but the Unsullied will be fighting for something greater, they will be fighting for freedom and the man who gave it to them.

Taking the Rock will show the rest of Westeros that House Lannister is weak, the more ambitious families of the Westerlands will pounce as House Reyne and Tarbeck had done decades ago, one of them being House Lefford who is possibly the most powerful of his father's bannermen.

"I am sure this plan is all well and good, but I- " The door opened and a Tyrell soldier walked in, guided by Barristan and Kovarro.

"What's the matter?" Tyrion asked the man who reluctantly spoke.

"House Hightower has refused to gather, my Lord, my King, they have turned their cloaks for King Tommen of the House Baratheon." Tyrion turned and saw Daeron's face turn cold at the mention of the traitors and took a deep breath.

"... Ready a force to march within the hour, I ride for Oldtown to bring their precious tower to ruin." Daeron commanded and sighed, leaving the room with Barristan and Kovarro following him.

Tyrion imagined and wondered what is going through the minds of Lord Hightower. He went to Varys who had filled them all in, the youngest son had overthrown his father, executing the others who defied his rise as the new Lord of the Hightower and Oldtown.

Baelor Hightower wouldn't be seen until they left Highgarden, weakened and wounded from a fight.

His mixed black and green eyes watched his King fly on Daegon, Vaeleris, and Wildfyre following their brother and father. 8,000 men started their descent on Oldtown and he hopes that Humfrey would fight outside of the city than within, otherwise thousands of innocent men and women and children will be facing a sacking.

King's Landing 

Jaime Lannister removed his helm, throwing open the wagon cage that held one of their most valuable allies.

Qyburn has kept his ears to the ground, hearing much from the camp at Highgarden had caught wind of the transport of prisoners going to the Wall.

His sister asked him to prepare to stop it, so he did. 400 Unsullied, 200 Reacher and Dornish cavalry escorted him. They put up a good fight but fell, all the same, he held out his hand and aided the weary Lord Tarly from his mobile cell.

He wouldn't have done this, the commander was skilled and a leader, but he was defeated and should be forced to the Wall for that defeat. _Then the Golden Company and Dornishmen that have camped at Massey's Hook, standing by but ready to pounce once we put our guards down_. It isn't going to happen, and now, they have someone who has had more combat experience than anyone in their army.

At current strength, he has six-thousand Lannister soldiers within King's Landing along with two-thousand Goldcloaks and another one-thousand made up of free-riders and mercenaries. Three-thousand Frey men in the Riverlands who are making their way South, and at least four-thousand more Westermen in the Westerlands.

sixteen-thousand in total, and against the many thousands that Daeron Targaryen has behind him. The Vale is silent, couldn't expect help from them on the best of times and now, food has all but stopped coming from the Reach.

The Stormlands lost all fight, losing their King can do terrible things to the morale and courage. _Storm's End is all that remains, I pity the bastards_. He thought as he wiped away some of the blood from his face.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime, I fear I am the only Tarly you can expect as my son has sworn his sword to the Targaryen boy." A sad thing, especially now that Dickon is the new Lord of Horn Hill.

Randyll's men will follow his son and the Dragon King.

"At least we have you, your military expertise is sorely needed as we seem to be outnumbered." He admitted and the older man nodded, agreeing to his statement.

"The boy's dragons are the worst of it, we need to bring them down and then the Reach may feel they should pull back from supporting Daeron Targaryen, except for House Tyrell." Which consists of just Olenna and her granddaughter who had fled King's Landing after Mace and Loras were killed on the wildfire plot.

It brought back everything, all of his memories during his time as a protector of King Aerys, seeing the unfortunate men hung in the rafters or burned at the stake with the green flame, the agonizing cries of those who were the King's victims and gods, the nights he visited Queen Rhaella and took his 'rights'.

He wanted to do something, he asked Jonothor Darry and said that they are sworn to protect her as well, the knight turned and said aye... But not from him.

Cersei said that the plot was the boy's plan, it was to make her seem the villain and bring the Reach to his cause. He wants to believe her, to believe that he is making the right choice as he had done in allowing the murders of Rhaenys and Aegon, to stem another Mad King from sitting the throne.

But his sister has changed so much, too much and he could scarcely know who she was now. She keeps Tommen close to her, she hardly eats and is always with an armed guard or that monster she made out of Gregor Clegane with Qyburn's help. _Everything has changed_. He thought as he remembered her saying to him when he returned from his journey with Brienne.

It puts a little perspective in his head, he is a fool and a just as everyone thought he was. In the Riverlands, he wished he could remain there, he wished he wouldn't have come back if it was going to be seeing the Great Sept of Baelor being blown away in the wildfire.

He spent a night killing off all of the Pyromancer's, he should have done so when he killed Aerys, Rossart and the two others. He ordered all of their deaths, he commanded the last of the wildfire to be disposed of, even at his sister's protest.

347 people died, 600 more were wounded and scarred in from fire or rubble. He hated himself for what had happened and all because his sister couldn't stand losing her own power and authority.

He went away inside, it's a thing he had to do during his short time protecting Aerys. He blocked out the cries of pain, the mothers who dug their hands into the ashes that belonged to their children. He put it all in darkness as he rode for the Red Keep and to tell his sister that he had dealt with the Tully rebels.

He went away inside when his sister lied to him, he loved her and wanted to believe her.

He went away inside when he was forced to fuck her, despite how terrified he was of Cersei's uncaring manner to the lowborn mourning in the streets, or when what was left of the regrouped Sparrows he had to slay.

All he can do is go away inside and protect his son, he is still Kingsguard, and he is Lord Lannister of Casterly Rock, he will fight the dragon with his last breath.

"We should get back to King's Landing. The Golden Company and Dornish army at Massey's Hook could begin marching at any moment." He ordered and the freed prisoner joined him with a horse from one of the Reachmen they killed.

The party started their return ride to the capital and back behind their own territory before the sun went down.

Oldtown 

Tyrion and Varys hurried to catch up to Daeron who sat upon a cliff that looked over the oldest city of Westeros.

They both were insistent on going with the King, to meet the early traitors at Oldtown who had overthrown Lord Leyton Hightower. Humfrey had tried and executed his own kin, all but Baelor Hightower who is currently in Highgarden, with a few hundred of his bannermen.

Daeron dismounted from Daegon, Vaeleris and Wildfyre soar above which made the city below ring the bells.

His King is furious, more so when Varys spies heard and told a story of how the Lannister's ambushed the caravan taking Randyll Tarly to the Wall. His sister now has an experienced commander at her side, and the man has been in battle against Daeron, he can advise Cersei and Jaime in fighting the dragons.

It made the King a little more volatile, he has no way to outlet his fury other than in a battle.

"Daeron, if the city is to be sacked, so be it but don't use the dragons." Tyrion urged his King, Barristan, Kovarro, Obara, and Rhakaro met the three a moment after he said this, mounted on their horses which were a little unnerved by Daegon.

"Why shouldn't I, it was them that won us our first battle. I will aim not but the gates, once those are down, our men can move to take the city." Daeron said with a prominent frown on his lips, Varys cleared his throat to speak.

"Even still, innocents will die, let our army do their work and take the city for you," Varys told Daeron who took a deep breath, looking down at Oldtown with a pensive expression.

Obara snarled, "Humfrey murdered his own father, killed two of his brothers and wounded Baelor, he holds his sisters hostage." The Sand Snake said and Humfrey is surely an evil man, he will be punished but there are other ways past this.

"I will take down the gates and the army will take the city," Daeron said with finality before going back to mount Daegon who roared loudly and alerted his brother's, Tyrion sighed deeply and nodded for Barristan and his companions to ride back to Daario.

The army of Daeron Targaryen marched until they were a good half-mile away from the city. Daeron and his dragons disappeared and Humfrey and his Lannister envoy looked at one another in confusion, wondering what they were waiting for.

Then the wind became heavy, a shadow came over the first gate and Vaeleris roared, his red wings spreading and engulfing the gate in flame, the fire destroying it. Daeron and Daegon tore down the Northern gate that is connected to the Honeywine.

Men screamed in terror, some soldiers seeing their comrades on fire.

Daario led the cavalry, a Reachmen named Alyn Ambrose. The infantry followed 4,000 horsemen and knights and began to fight the shocked forces of House Hightower and those of the Lannister force.

The fleet that transported the Westermen were set aflame by Daeron, his dragons burned the ships and the men sailing them. Some of the Hightower ships tried to fight as well, he snarled and shouted out, "Dracarys!" The harbor was glimmering in red and yellow, the many people that weren't armed had fled to their homes to wait out the battle and pray for protection in the many septs.

The Battle of Oldtown lasted an evening, hundreds, possibly thousands on House Hightower were defeated and Humfrey was slain by Barristan Selmy, the Lannister envoy was also killed by a disguised Jorah Mormont. The Targaryen forces lost no more than three hundred and forty-two men.

The Valyrian steel sword was reclaimed from Humfrey's corpse, Alyn sent it with a soldier back to Highgarden where a wounded Baelor was resting.

Tyrion and Varys found one another, after Malora Hightower and her sisters were released and had invited King Daeron into their home.

"It wasn't completely catastrophic, only a building and ninety-seven innocent's were lost," Tyrion said and Varys hummed in agreement, together, they expected Daeron to burn more than the enemy forces, they are slightly relieved that they were wrong the entire time.

"I believe that Oldtown could be an example of what the battle of King's Landing might be, then again, one can only perform the same trick once." Varys said with an ominous tone, he sighed and smiled, "Has the King chosen a Hand, every King needs one." Varys mentioned as they watched Malora and Daeron talk to one another.

"No... I don't believe he has."

Oldtown was initially frightened of the King's arrival, the many had thought the Dragonlord would burn the city down for the sins of another. When Humfrey came back with a fleet of lions than from Lys and sacked his home.

The King has shown strength in this matter, he believes that Daeron will be good for them, for the rest of the Realm.

"We should crown him, here," He spoke aloud and Varys raised an eye at him, "The High Septon is dead, so is most of the highest member of the clergy. We name a new High Septon and baptize the King then crown him as Aegon was crowned when he took six of the Kingdoms." It was a clever plan, especially since his nephew wasn't blessed by the Faith which is now an enemy of his sister.

And so it was done.

A party of nearly two-hundred were gathered in the larger sept of Oldtown, the new High Septon, Septon Aethelred raised the newly fashioned crown that resembled the ancient crown of Aegon the First, red cut rubies covered in Valyrian steel that was given by Archmaester Theobold.

Tyrion, Varys, the rest of House Hightower, Ser Alyn Ambrose, Daario, Barristan and the other three of Daeron's Kingsguard. They all raised their heads high in respect for the King who knelt before the new High Septon.

"I crown thee Daeron of the House Targaryen, the third of your name. King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign!" The column echoed the last decree and Daeron stood to his feet, turning to his people with steel in his eyes.

The word is to spread soon enough, the rest of the Kingdoms will know that there King has been chosen by the dominating faith.

Now, now their war with his sister can truly begin.

Jorah Mormont allowed himself to see his King stand tall, like a true ruler that was sorely needed in the last several years, not since Jaehaerys the first has a King stood so great and just.

He was exiled by Daeron but he could not bear to leave his service, he swore to defend, fight, and die for him and he just might do all of this in that order.

"Long may he reign." He whispered softly as his heart began to think about Daenerys, the old bear closed his eyes and turned to leave with everyone else.

The North 

Jon walked the camp of men gathered, it's been nearly a week since he had returned from the grasp of the Stranger.

It felt like a sword being pulled from his chest when he came back, he couldn't breathe right and that wasn't the worst of it.

He executed the men who stabbed him, he made them suffer as he had done, bleeding in the snow. His vow to the Night's Watch, he died, his watch ended when he was stabbed in the heart. Denys Mallister had taken over the Watch after he left it to lead the North.

The great war is still on the horizon, the dead are still coming and he will be ready to face it.

Dark-grey eyes scanned the camp that is preparing to fight House Bolton, although it isn't for the reasons he had originally set out to fight for. It was for his sister, Arya, now it's simply about avenging his brother and destroying House Bolton.

That, and the fact that Arya wasn't actually Arya at all, it was Jeyne Poole, the daughter of his father's steward. Her nose was blackened and was dying from the cold, Tormund helped her get into warmer clothes than what she was wearing and she talked about the attack on Stannis's camp.

Seeing the Princess walking about the camp with her mother and Ser Davos reminded him of just one day ago, he took a deep breath and continued to walk with Ghost.

House Baratheon ends with Shireen, House Stark only has him as he cannot find his little brothers, Bran and Rickon. Davos and Selyse seemed to be in agreement about what they desire, they came to him with a proposal that they said could help both of their Houses.

 _I am nearly a man, she's only thirteen, Sansa's age when Robert came to Winterfell_. He didn't know what to say, or what the Princess even thinks about what Selyse is trying to do.

The former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch stopped and Ghost brushed against his hand, he smiled and scratched the wolf's ear and the direwolf began to wonder once more.

Marriage can wait, for now, they have to defeat Ramsay Bolton, the legitimized bastard of Roose Bolton. He murdered his own father, or so Smalljon Umber had assumed because of the treacherous reputation that Ramsay has.

At current strength, they have seven-thousand men, the Bolton's have five although it would have been six if the Freys hadn't left after the deaths of Roose and his wife and newborn son.

The North is on his side, he has promised the Lords of the North that the direwolf will fly above Winterfell once again.

They will be meeting the enemy in the morning, he allowed a small moment to take in the fresh crisp air of the North before the smell of death comes.

Morning came early as the horns began to blow, he raised from his cot, dressed for battle and walked out of his tent and readied his horse. An hour passes by before the army began to march on Winterfell, his eyes looked passed the rolling hill and saw before them was the army of House Bolton, he saw a few of the other bannermen standing with them.

Worst was seeing several burning flayed men.

Six riders started to ride toward them, he offered the same courtesy and left with Tormund, Smalljon, Sigorn, Lyanna Mormont, and Davos Seaworth.

Ramsay was an ugly bastard, evil pale eyes, messy black hair but in red armor that had the flayed man on it. He and Ramsay glared at one another with venom.

"The Bastard of Winterfell," Ramsay said, speaking his title and he fought back a growl.

"... The Bastard of Bolton." Ramsay didn't try to hide his anger over him calling him a bastard, he wanted to grin at it.

"I am glad you have brought your army here, I need soldiers to fight the Dragon Boy in the South." He almost forgot about the last Targaryen that came to Westeros, Maester Aemon's great-grandnephew who has invaded Westeros to take it from the Lannister's.

"If you expected us to come and kneel to you, bastard, then you are mistaken." Smalljon spat at Ramsay who frowned heavily at the larger man.

"This doesn't have to be a battle, I slaughtered Stannis and skinned him living, I will take his daughter, I will take his wife, I will take the red woman and I will feed all of you to my bitches. Or, you can come off that horse and kneel, bastard. I will pardon you for abandoning the Night's Watch, I will pardon these men and girl behind you." Jon heard Ramsay's threats, how he threatens those under his care and the people he saved from Hardhome.

"... You're right, there doesn't need to be a battle, this is between you, and me. Let us settle this in the old ways." He offered one on one combat, a fair thing instead of letting thousands fight to sit one person in the high tables of Winterfell.

He looked at Ramsay's allies, noticing them looking to their Lord over his hesitance. _They think he is weak_. He thought as he waited for Ramsay to accept or deny his offer.

Ramsay chuckled and pointed his finger at him, "I have heard about you, Jon Snow, I heard how good others say you are and you might just be that good... But I am better. I don't accept, I will crush your army, then you can meet my girls." He's made him angry, good, then he won't be thinking when the battle begins.

Both parties separated and went back to their respective forces, Jon nodded for Lord Flint who had command of the cavalry with Ser Axel Florent.

Lord Rodrik Forrester cleared his throat, calling for the archers to nock their arrows. Wun Wun grumbled and held on to his weapon, a shaped bludgeon from a pine.

Jon turned his horse and unsheathed his sword, Ghost growled then howled and the battle began.

* * *

 ** _AN: Alright, I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review and if you hadn't yet, I posted three new stories, a Blackfyre, Targaryen, and Baratheon._**

 ** _Guest, I do too, but Arya isn't the type to settle down, not even for Gendry, she's a wild spirit and can't be tied down. Sansa will become a bit more sassy and bold, that will come in a bit later._**

 ** _DaddyChad, Yes it was, but, it was also to bring her in on a secret plan against a certain Mockingbird._**

 ** _Emoryjmorril, Thanks!_**

 ** _Hear My Fury, Ice and Fire, a deadly combo._**

 ** _Jebest4781, Thank you so much!_**

 ** _UnknownReaderHasJoined, Dickon sure is but with daddy out of jail, things are gonna be tragic for the lad. I would say most are aware, especially after Baelish doublecrossed Olenna, she and Varys will be working against him. Sam and Randyll wouldn't have met, he is at the Citadel and Gilly and little Sam are at Horn Hill now._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Haha, didn't even think about that. No, I always thought the independence was stupid, I mean Dany's goal was to reclaim the Seven Kingdoms, not a few while others get to keep their kingdoms knowing that starts a whole mess. The dragons will be used a few more times, just wait and see. Indeed, he will get tired of it but this chapter has shown Varys and Tyrion that Daeron can be trusted to not go crazy and burn a whole city. I have chosen a castle for Daario of House Naharis. Cersei is losing control, but she is good at turning people against one another, she has a couple of tricks left._**

 ** _Harisnorw, Here you go, hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Joshua Brough, Thank you, I appreciate it!_**

 ** _Hope yall have a great day!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello.**_

* * *

Chapter 23: The Storm is Coming 

* * *

**Highgarden**

The army of Daeron Targaryen arrived back at Highgarden the same time as Asha Greyjoy came and swore her allegiance to House Targaryen, Daeron accepted her pledge and left that very morning to set sail with the Redwyne and what was left of the of Oldtown fleet.

The time of waiting was almost over, all that was left was to settle a final matter.

Since his coming to the Reach's capital seat in Highgarden, a case against Lord Petyr Baelish had been gathering with the aid of Olenna and Lord Varys.

Said evidence was brought to Daeron and his council, then brought to Sansa Stark who had been told of Baelish's treasons against his King's and against House Stark.

"See that it is done, put Baelish in irons." It was decreed, Unsullied busted down the doors to Petyr Baelish's chambers.

They tore him from his bed and brought him to the throne room of Highgarden. He struggled and was thrown to the floor, he looked up and saw Sansa standing next to the Dragon King and on the right of the King was Tyrion and Varys, his enemies.

"Lord Petyr Baelish. Lord of Harrenhal. Lord of the Fingers. Lord Protector of the Vale. You stand trial for treason against your liege lord and King." Daeron said and turned to Sansa who stared coldly at Baelish.

"I object to these accusations, they are false and without proof," Petyr smirked at Daeron who frowned and the boy nodded.

Varys stepped forward, "When Lord Stark moved to stop Joffrey Waters from ascending the throne, Lord Baelish instead had bought the Goldcloaks and had them betray the Lord of Winterfell." Baelish snarled at the Master of Whispers, wishing he had got rid of him when he had the chance.

Tyrion then stepped forward at the side of Varys, "Under a guise of a friend, he misinformed the attempted assassination of Bran Stark being a ploy of myself when in fact, it was my nephew." Damn that imp of a man, a devil in human skin.

"These are damning, Lord Baelish, do you still wish to object to these charges?" He was asked by the King who stood there, waiting for him to speak.

Sansa. His beloved and darling girl, she doesn't trust him anymore. Baelish saw guards and knights moving in, he stepped frantically, seeing nowhere to escape. He fell to his knees and his persona of being stranger and aloof falling and revealing the scared little boy he had been when Brandon struck him.

"You've played the game for so long, you cared not about who you hurt... Even me." Sansa said as she started walking towards him, Daeron moved the stop her and she rested a hand on his shoulder, they looked at one another for a moment before the Dragon King moved his hand from her wrist and stepped aside.

Sansa smiled with gratitude, the gratitude she should have for him. "Sansa, my Sansa- "

Sansa Stark twitch and swiftly reached for the sword at Daeron's hip, she unsheathed it and with a heavy cut, Petyr Baelish's headless body fell to the floor of Highgarden's throne room, the traitor's blood seeped onto the floor in a pool of red.

Daeron watched on, taking his sword from Sansa's shaking hand. He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, she looked into his eyes and he figured it out, this was the first man she had killed.

He felt sympathetic towards her, she is a pure soul and shouldn't have to face such circumstances.

Tyrion and Varys did the work, they secret sent envoys to the Vale and got the majority of the Houses to join their force. From what he was told, House Royce and Hunter and Hersy are the only ones who have refused to march, the rest led by House Corbray and Waynwood has started heading to Gulltown and half, mostly cavalry has started to leave for the Bloody Gate.

With plenty of the Houses gathered, he was told to rid themselves of such a chaotic man as Petyr Baelish.

He had it done to secure a peaceful Westeros from which men like him could not take root, it was those like Baelish that caused the unwanted deaths of his niece and nephew, which caused the fall of Stark and the War of the Five Kings.

Chaotic men are done ruling the country and forcing children to watch their fathers and mother's get executed before their eyes, the Realm needs someone to lead it to a new future and he will aim to be that man.

He swears it upon his crown, one made like the ancestral crown as Aegon the Conqueror wore and one who Daeron the Young Dragon lost.

"The architect of the War of the Five Kings is dead... Now, we march on King's Landing." He told the entire court, the cries of those who are following him.

This high morale was bolstered when news came of Grey Worm's victory in the Westerland, Casterly Rock fell and so had Lannisport plus the capture of Lord Sarsfield and Lord Brax who was defending the city and castle.

Seven-thousand Unsullied sacked both and felled two-thousand defenders, his crowning at Oldtown was said to be the reason for their fighting so fiercely.

He can believe it, even the Dornish victories in the Stormlands.

Indeed, the war with House Lannister is nearing its climax, King's Landing and Tommen Baratheon's reign will either end in surrender... Or battle and fire.

Sansa glanced around before leaving the room, she rested against a wall and was shaking.

She's never dared to have thought she would take a life, she remembered when Sandor saved her, other than her father's execution she had never seen death.

Anger fueled her when Petyr tried to deny what they all knew, what she knew, he betrayed her and used her and... Even took more than one kiss from her. She could barely look at him anymore or hear him speak.

He needed to be silenced and quiet, she was tired of hearing any more lies and false promises about justice and living peacefully. _A peaceful life isn't for now, it is unseeable when there is still a need to fight, to pick up a sword for a cause_. She thought as she placed a hand on her chest to calm her beating heart which had been noisy since she took Petyr's life.

"My Lady." She jumped at his call and turned to face his grace, she smiled and curtsied to Daeron who still held on to Blackfyre, it was still soaked in Lord Baelish's blood.

"I want to thank you, your grace. Thank you for getting true justice for my father." If only she was the one to put Joffrey into the grave, Ser Illyn Payne is out of their reach at the moment and she slew Baelish.

"It is no trouble at all, my Lady, he was an untrustworthy man and no doubt had plans to take control of the Realm from me." Very true, taking control and flexing his influence on others was Petyr's specialty, he knew how to manipulate others.

"... It's true." It was all she said, confirming what he was saying.

Daeron chuckled lightly, taking a cloth and wiping the blood off his sword after he saw that it was making her uncomfortable. She saw him sheathe it and crossed his arms.

"I thank you for your candor, my Lady. I must admit, Westeros is as strange a place as I had expected it to be." She smiled for the first time this morning, she and Daeron began walking together while the rest of the court began leaving the hall. "We march today, I will wait no longer to end this war." She heard him say.

She is glad to hear that, if only her brother had done so and moved to take King's Landing rather than fool around in the Westerlands or going North to deal with the Ironborn.

Cersei made her life a constant misery when she was a bird, a caged pearl in a place that would leave her stagnant than let her be free. She also learned much from her, she learned that life isn't like the tales that Old Nan would tell her.

She's grown up with her help, took the place as a stern mother but she can never replace her true mother... No one can.

"I want to come with." She had decided and it shocked Daeron, he turned to look at her, perplexed by all of it. "You and I are engaged, aren't we, we have to beside one another in the coming months and... " She stopped half-way, unable to finish what she was saying.

"And... " He asked her and she forced herself to finish what she was saying.

"I wouldn't want to presume this conflict's end, but, if you lose, if those mythical creatures fall in battle... I want to be there so I may die with you all."

 **Winterfell**

In the North, the Battle of the Bastards was nearing a climax.

The Northern and Stormland and Wildling force were wearing thin, Ramsay's dirty tactics thinned his own men but made Jon's forces suffer greatly.

House Manderly's arrival settled the battle, the cavalry clashed against Ramsay's rear and saved Jon Snow's forces. Aided by 300 riders from House Baratheon, the bastard of the Dreadfort tried to retreat from battle but Winterfell's gate was locked to them.

While the battle had been taking place, Jon sent Tormund and 200 Free Folk to climb the walls surrounding the Godswood. They assaulted Winterfell from within and killed the defenders, sealing the gate from Ramsay.

"It's over!" Jon shouted to Ramsay, both stared one another down before the pale-eyed madman pulled out his bow, Jon rushed and evaded one shot, then a second, and a third, tackled his enemy to the ground and began hitting his fellow bastard in the jaw, nose, and cheeks until he was black and bruised and bloody.

The Battle of the Bastards was over, Winterfell belongs to the Starks once more.

"Take this bastard to the cells, gather the fallen and burn them." He ordered and one of the Northman who followed him asked him why, he turned to the soldier and laid his cold eyes at him, "... Because when the real war begins, we don't need those men coming back for us." He left a moment after the soldier did and he went in search of the great hall, noticing that some buildings were rebuilt differently than when he was last home.

Eight days passed and Davos was talking with Shireen and the Queen.

"He hasn't decided, your grace." He confirmed to the taller of the two women, Selyse frowned and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Shireen, they talked to her about what they had in mind. She has seen Jon Snow, he was five years her senior and, although she was never quite interested in boys as some noble ladies, she did admit that he was very handsome.

As for marriage, she will do as she had been expected if her father was still living. She has a job to fulfill her duty, for that, Princess Shireen of the House Baratheon would gladly become the Lady of Winterfell and a Stark.

Or Snow, considering the man's birth with being a natural-born son.

"Stark and Baratheon were what brought down the Targaryen's, the enemy has returned. The Reach and Dorne stand behind him, he besieges and has seized nearly all seats in the Stormlands. Casterly Rock has fallen." Her mother listed off everything that has happened since they have been here to just get the North behind her father.

"The North and the Queen sees an understanding, we can just get the Vale and the Riverlands then we can have enough men to fight the Dragon King... Or." Davos started to talk, then seemed to hint another option rather than to keep fighting.

Selyse hurried back to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, "You cannot be serious, Davos, Shireen is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. It's her birthright- " She saw Davos glare and snap at her mother for the first time, her mother was also shocked.

"Oh, until we were snowed in, it was her birthright to die for the 'Azor Ahai', of whom you and that Red Witch believed was Stannis. He died and you both are wrong if you think a little girl should die so young and for a damned crown." Davos had always treated her with kindness, almost like she was his own daughter.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she rushed to embrace her student over the last two years, he and her mother shook with surprise.

"Thank you, Davos, thank you... My onion knight." She whispered and before she closed her eyes, she saw her mother with a crestfallen face.

She loves them both, she loved her father no matter how much he changed, she loved Matthos who was taken too early, she loved Maester Cressen too. They all wanted to see to her well-being and she can never repay that debt.

Today she has a choice, she can keep her crown and continue fighting for her late father's cause... Or she can spare the lives of those she is responsible for.

 **King's Landing**

Within the Red Keep, Cersei and Jaime had gathered their highest commanders, including Lord Tarly who was dressed in new garbs than the dirty ones he had before.

Cersei Lannister rose from the Iron Throne, her son's absence becoming increasingly ignored. Her last son has since locked himself away, shamed because of Margaery's treachery and that of his kingdoms turning against him.

Jaime has gathered all they could, a final defense for King's Landing against the great odds they are facing.

She thought it cowardice, they are lions, not sheep to be corralled and kept in a pen. They should be marching to face Daeron Targaryen in combat, she would see him fall to the weapons they crafted to bring down even the mightiest of monsters.

"The scorpion's man every side of the wall, Lady Regent, our men have the finest weapons available. We are ready." One of the lords spoke and she nodded, that is good.

Euron rose from his seat, "And my ships have a chokehold over the Blackwater, any fleet that comes will be leaving with burning ships." She doesn't fully trust the Greyjoy, and yet, he arrived when many had not.

"The Targaryen boy will have thousands at his commands, even now, the small force at Massey's Hook will be meeting the force coming from the Stormlands. To further protect our cause, I suggest spiriting the King away should the city fall." Jaime said with an agreement coming from Lord Randyll, she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"You would have him be on the run, like Robert had the Targaryens before? I think not." Jaime gave her a confused look, she addressed the entire room. "I am not a tactician, I have never been on the battlefield but I have fought harder than anyone to stay where I am. I will not bow because a lion does not do so to a beast of the sky." She said and thought back to when she gave Qyburn the order to either turn Varys spies against him or eliminate them, nearly a hundred children have since gone missing.

"What would you have us do, my Queen, we are outnumbered and outmanned." Another of her lords circled back to their odds, damn the odds.

"Yes, damn our odds... We will not bow or flee from the Dragon King." She thought about a plan, thankfully, Lord Tarly rose from his seat and has one for them.

"It isn't honorable, but Daeron Targaryen leads this army. Once he is dead, we will have our victory, I suggest an attack in the night." There it is, a plan for them to have their victory.

"... See it done, Lord Tarly, and may the Gods bless your hand."

She was left alone soon after, she had gone back to her chambers and waited, watched Lord Tarly and 2,000 men ride off and to victory.

Her chamber doors opened when she turned away from the sight, she saw Jaime who was dressed in his armor. _Where was he going?_ She thought as she put down her wine.

"I am leaving, raiding parties need to be placed throughout the Kingswood." Ah, the Dornish host who is sieging Storm's End at the moment, they will be meeting the host at Massey's Hook soon enough.

"That duty can be left to those beneath our station, your place is here, with our army and our son." _And me, you have to be by my side_ , She thought as she strode towards her brother, she wrapped a hand around his waist and another on his cheek. "Be with me for one more night if you are truly intending to go." Her brother didn't look at her the same he had before this conflict even started.

She wished that they can go back and her children could all be here, her daughter wouldn't be imprisoned in Dorne, Joffrey wouldn't be ashes atop the remains of the Great Sept, and Tommen wouldn't be so afraid and ashamed to leave his room.

If only Eddard didn't push this war, he started all of this when he tried to take her son from the throne.

Jaime reluctantly lowered down his lips to take her own and forced a kiss that she desired for so many weeks, she made him take her as they used to and in the bed of hers and Robert's.

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry for the long wait, also sorry if this seems a little rushed. Been going through some stuff and I wanted to at least finish this. I do hope you all enjoyed it and some of the things on the way like Brienne and Pod finding Sansa, Walder meeting his end, Shireen deciding to be Queen or a Lady._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Sorry for the extremely long wait, I hope this is enjoyable._**

* * *

Chapter 24: Virtue and Strength

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tumbleton will be their last camp before making the final journey to King's Landing, Tyrion turned his horse left to look at the surrounding area, Tumbleton was the sight of a battle during the Dance of Dragons, something he hopes Daeron knows or he may need to educate him.

Laughing, Tyrion looked around to the men and people passing by.

Wagons of siege materials and food passed by, nearly enough provisions for a ten-year winter and he hopes it doesn't come to that. _I hope the taking of King's Landing is short and severe_. He thought bitterly as he remembered his trial, how those he saved quickly turned against him for better positions at court.

"I will have my vengeance on them all, Pycelle, especially." He whispered to himself, thinking about how the old man accused him of poisoning Joffrey.

Looking back, he saw how far they were from Bitterbridge and how further they were from Highgarden and Lady Tyrell whom he had become fond of in such a short matter of time.

They had been at Bitterbridge three days ago, he commented that they were at the same path Renly was when he put his claim forward. Varys response was quick and told him that Daeron isn't Renly, Tyrion could only remember laughing and saying that 'Of course he isn't, Daeron doesn't prefer cocks'.

Varys wasn't amused and rolled his eyes, walking away to tend to his duties as ravens from their force within the Kingswood and Fawnton.

The Dornish army had obliterated their opposition within the Stormlands, Storm's End fell and its defenders were defeated, at the heavy cost of 2000 men but fell nonetheless. They had force-marched to Fawnton, making camp before coming to merge with their men.

To the Northeast, Harry Strictland, and Trebor Jordayne split the remaining force into two. Harry is leading half of the most elite force to meet them at King's Landing while Trebor and his men continue to hold Massey's Hook with the fleet until the reinforcement fleet meets them.

His sister must be hesitating, allowing them so much room to encroach upon the city, he expects that House Frey will abstain from interfering.

"Thinking too hard hurts, I know it." Tyrion turned his head to someone he had not expected to see.

"Ser Jorah?" He whispered and the Old Bear nodded once and his mixed eyes landed on another man beside the knight.

"Playing a little too close to the fire, aren't you, Daario?" He asked the mercenary captain. Daario nodded with a smirk across his face, not caring how risky he is being with bringing Jorah Mormont. Tyrion nudged them to follow him, he took them to the banks of the Mander, a quiet place to chat. "The King banished you, why didn't you stay away?" He asked Jorah who sighed heavily but kept his eyes trained on him.

"I swore to serve his grace with body and sword, Tyrion... I will do so until I have redeemed myself to him and to Daenerys when I see her once more." Tyrion sat with shock, surprised by the knight's declaration and it made him swell in admiration.

"... Then, I suppose we may need you, Ser Jorah." He admitted and turned his steed around, hurrying back to the column where Jorah followed Daario to the back with his men.

To think, the Bear Island Warrior would risk his life to fight for someone who had banished him. Loyalty is truly something he has yet to understand, not the loyalty that has one man choose the winning side as some had done but the loyalty that makes a man follow his leader to the end whether it ends in death or peace.

Jorah Mormont. The Exiled Lord who sold men into slavery. The man who spied for King Robert. The man who fell in love with Daenerys and the man who fights for Daeron despite the boy not wanting his sword hand.

The day was draining, the sun lowering to its zenith and allowing the moon to appear. He sighed heavily and went to go to sleep, weary from the one surprise for the day.

Third Person

Night fell over the camp of Daeron Targaryen, the moon being shielded by clouds and giving Randyll Tarly an advantage.

The general and Lord of Hornhill smiled and nodded to his lieutenants, they go in now.

Daeron Targaryen was sloppy, he should have had whole units of sentries and men to guard his camp but there appeared to little more than a few hundred in the surrounding of the camp.

Randyll Tarly mounted his horse, unsheathed his sword and gripped his shield. "For the King!" He cried to the men who echoed it across the two-thousand man host.

Their opposition sent volley's of arrows at them, it held no effect and upon getting closer, he saw the red hunter on green... His men.

Randyll Tarly struck it from his mind as his force broke through the lines and into the rebel camp, scouts found the Dragon King's Pavillion and he aimed to slay the boy before he could mount his dragons.

Almost as if the Stranger had come, the roar came from afar and soon enough, a blast of flame struck from the rear and he fought the urge to protect his men and instead went to do what he had come to do.

Their mission is to cripple the Dragon King's army. He will do so even at the cost of his life.

The battle raged but the dragon attacks ceased, they must not want to burn their own people which is a boon.

"My Lord, something is off, there should be more men here, thousands but none more than a few hundred." He shook his head and quickly dismounted from his horse and ran for the tent, rushing in with five of his men following behind.

"Die!" He cried and shoved his sword into the bed, he took it out and saw the blood, "We will take his head and leave." He added and threw off the blanket to stand back in shock.

The Targaryen boy wasn't here, it was a goat made to shape a man form with cotton and cloth, even locks of silver hair.

Outside the camp to the Southeast, Daeron put on his helm and mounted a charge down to the camp.

Varys had caught wind of the Lannister raid not long after camp had been made, two-thousand cavalry to commit trickery to slay him.

He devised a plan with his commanders. Let Randyll believe he was reckless and inexperienced, allowing the enemy to invade his camp with the sacrifice of some of the former Lord Hornhills own men.

It made him feel callous but it was better than facing Lord Tarly face to face, "Capture Lord Tarly and anyone of note, slay all others!" His words were conveyed to Daario and Obara who echoed it through the rest of the charging force.

The Targaryen force enveloped the camp, The Reachmen and Unsullied formed a wall to block any escape, he charged through a plow of men, his kingsguard and some 400 horsemen following suit which gave way to Cleon's and Daario's warriors who began attacking the enemy soldiers.

Randyll Tarly had been tricked, he looked around and saw his men fighting a futile assault by Daeron's force.

"Prepare to die!" An Essosi warrior charged at him, stopped and looked while pointing his spear at him. "My King will be glad to have you in chains, gladder when I bring him your head!" The warrior was Cleon's second in command, Tumco Lho.

The bout began when the young warrior thrust his spear at him, he evaded it and slashed with his blade.

Three of Randyll's men joined in but the boy proved to be a fearsome opponent, slaying two of his men before Randyll went in and snapped the warrior's spear with his shield and shoved his sword in the Essosi's chest.

Across the camp, Daeron and his party had been stopped when a crossbow bolt shot his horse in the head and the animal collapsed to the ground.

"Your grace!" Obara cried out and dismounted, The Dragon King tried to pull himself from his horse but his leg was caught.

A spearman cried for his death and came at him, he would stare the man in the eye if this is how he shall die... Then a protector stood between him and the man and cleaved the soldiers head off.

It was then that his savior was someone he had banished long ago, "... Jorah?!" Daeron said in surprise, the older man nodded and lent him his hand.

The King took it after a moment of hesitation and his oldest protector lowered his head with humility, "Don't." He told Jorah and both men looked into one another's eyes before nodding and turned to fight as one.

To be truthful, the younger man had missed his teacher, he was still hurt and believed that it won't be long before he forgives Jorah but the man had disobeyed his command and stuck true and loyal to him. Jorah had been a spy, yes, but he was still here and at the risk of his life he still protected him.

Daeron, his Kingsguard, and Jorah continued to fight until the battle was over. Randyll Tarly was captured and bound and thrown to his knees before him as the sun began to rise.

The camp was silent as he stared at the defeated Lord Tarly, the man he defeated when coming out of the Prince's Pass... The man he had sentenced to the Wall.

"Lord Tarly, it is clear that you will not join me, and, you will not serve the Night's Watch... What other option do I have?" He asked the man who would not look him in the eye, "You had to know this battle would not have gone in your favor, I outnumber you ten to one, and you still fought me?" He added while speaking to the defeated general.

"I didn't come here to be victorious, I came to kill you and prove that you are not unbeatable. I came to show that man, not dragons are the true rulers of the Realm." Daeron huffed in frustration at Randyll's declaration, Cleon insulted and tried to defend him by lopping Randyll's head off.

"Cleon, stand down." The large man reluctantly did so, stepping back while he stepped forward to be closer to the defeated general. "You believe me a tyrant, do you not? You think I wish to burn men alive and rape and pillage a place that was my home, no?" He asked Randyll these questions and the man stared at him in defiance, as if to respond yes to the questions.

"I say execute him, your grace, he has offended you twice and to send him away would give him an opportunity to offend you a third time." Mathis Rowan advised and Dickon immediately went forward and pled for his father's life.

"Please, your grace, allow my father the punishment of exile or continue sending him to the Wall. He is still a man of repute, he aided your House in Robert's Rebellion." Two others from House Tarly's levies, old men who knew the former Lord also pled for his life to be spared.

He isn't a butcher, his goal was to reclaim his throne and people, not just the throne...

Daeron Targaryen took out his dagger and those around tensed at what he was going to do, they were then surprised when he cut Randyll's bonds and helped the man to his feet roughly before stepping back.

"Lord Randyll Tarly, I will not hold you hostage or send you to the Stranger. You believe the lies told about me, I will show you the Westeros I will build with my reign. A strong Westeros built with honor, loyalty and common peace between all people." It was the Dragon King's declaration that provoked the shocked expression from Randyll Tarly and many others who were present. "You may return to Hornhill and resume your duties as a Lord once my war is complete, so you will see the future I wish to create."

Daeron smiled and gestured for another to step forward while Dickon took his father to the side, Jorah nervously made his way to them and got to one knee but Daeron stopped the knight midway and forced him to stand.

He took a single moment, thinking about what to say to the man he had sentenced to exile. Jorah waited, glancing at the surrounding commanders and soldiers.

"You saved my life, you protected me, and I pushed you away." Daeron started and fought back the emotion so as to not feel too weak, "I was hurt when you betrayed me, betrayed my sister, and yet you saved me this night and I am thankful." Jorah shook his head in a quick manner.

"It was my duty, your grace." It was, but it was so much more to Daeron.

"I want to be the first to welcome you back, Jorah. Well, since I was the one to keep him around." Daario said and he smiled, then began to laugh, soon enough the lot of them began to join in.

"I will thank you as well, Daario. I am a fool for never knowing you of all people would be so crafty, haha!" He said and caught a glimpse of Tyrion coming up with Varys and Sansa, his smile brightened slightly at catching her red hair with his eyes.

"Barristan, open wine and slaughter goats, we have a feast before marching on the capital!" The men cheered and raised their swords in the air at the proclamation.

He wanted to celebrate not just the victory, not just the defeat of another enemy or the completion of his campaign... He wanted to feast and celebrate the return of his friend. His circle was complete, Jorah had returned to him and he is grateful for it.

 **Sansa**

She and the ones who were not fighting were escorted to the holdfast within Tumbleton, to ensure that the plan succeeded and so they may be safer.

Randyll Tarly was defeated. A former bannermen of her fathers came back to the service of Daeron. Now, now the camp feasts and the proper precautions were placed back where it had been when the sun first set.

She sat alone outside her tent with needle and silk in her hand, a gift for Daeron that signifies unity and prosperity.

"Don't like to drink?" She turned and saw the man who had been pardoned by the King, she got to her feet to greet Ser Mormont but the old knight stopped her, "My Lady, please don't, you of all people need not do such a thing for a banished knight as I." She heard Jorah say and she hesitantly raised her head and folded her hands together.

Looking back, she saw Daeron jesting and laughing with Barristan and Rhakaro as she had learned.

"I've been in the South too long, seen one too many and have lost all enthusiasm in being a part of them." She answered with the utmost honesty, because, it was the truth.

She's taken perspective in a lot through her short life in this world, recounting it all in her head at night.

She was just a Northern flower from Winterfell, she had been given the chance to become Queen. Her betrothed murdered her father, her good-father was at the hand of killing her mother and brother, would have killed her as well if she had given Tyrion a son.

Her former betrothed was poisoned at his wedding, she was taken away by a man she had thought was trustworthy. Petyr used her to get influence within the Vale and the North then sold her to Daeron Targaryen and sealed his fate which was taken by her own hand, with a Targaryen sword.

Now, she is right where she was before, set to marry another King.

That's not to say that Daeron is like Joffrey, Joffrey had been a sickly boy who ascended a throne that wasn't ready for him. Daeron is a man grown, a veteran of countless battles and had been betrayed by those close and distant, he has seen things and shied away from where Joffrey enjoyed the betrayal, he enjoyed the blood and cruelty.

"I wanted to offer my sympathies... For Lord Stark, I never dared to believe what I heard about his death." She nodded, thinking back to when she saw her father get beheaded by Ser Illyn Payne, a man she hopes still lives... Because that man will share her father's fate by the headman's ax.

"Thank you, Ser Jorah. I understand you and my father wasn't very fond of each other." She guessed and the knight laughed slightly, she even smiled a small smile.

"That is true, and understandable. I forsook my honor to keep my wife's lavish life afloat, a decision I have regretted for many years." She hadn't known the details of that, to be sure, she had never wanted any part of the politics that occurred in the North when she was just a silly young girl with dreams of Kings and brave knights.

"It was many years, you should let it go." She felt like a hypocrite, she hadn't and will never let what happened to her family go, not ever. "When the war is over, I will allow you to go home." She had decided and Jorah's face fell from surprise then got to one knee and lowered his head.

"A thousand thanks to you, my Lady, thank you... But I cannot go home." Now it was her turn to be shocked, Jorah raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "I cannot go home to Bear Island, I am not worthy to look upon the shores, to gaze upon the falls that I grew up around or face the family I had betrayed." His words rung in her ears.

"Then what will you do?" She asked and the knight got to his feet and held his head high with pride.

"I will serve my King until the Stranger sees fit that I have lived long enough, I repent for my sins when I see my father once more." The knight bowed once and bid her a good night, turned around and walked away from her sight until she could not see him anymore.

Ser Jorah, a man who has lived passed three wars, exiled, betrayed, banished and now serves as the King right-hand man. A loyal and honorable knight, and to think, she was sure that none had existed in this world.

 **Winterfell**

The cold winds blew hard on the flags and tapestries, Jon felt the cold winter beating down on all of them.

The Maester reported that the Dragon King has suppressed his last opponent in the Rech and is marching on King's Landing with haste, a small string of worry rushed in as he had also heard that among Daeron Targaryen's army was his sister, Sansa.

His uncle and grandfather were murdered by the man's father, his aunt was kidnapped by Rhaegar Taragaryen and raped as the story went. He worries for Sansa's safety, what becomes of her when the Lannister's are finally defeated.

He remembered what Aemon told him, to seek out the Dragon King, to get his aid for the coming storm in the far North.

Sam had written to him a letter, detailing more on the defection of Humfrey Hightower and when Daeron and his three dragons came and turned the Lannister and Hightower fleet to cinders.

Dragons. If anything can harm the White Walkers and their army of dead men, it would be the creatures of fire. _Sam has chosen to join the Targaryen army once his duties are completed within the Citadel._ Jon reminisced as the other letter said.

Sam's letter was also a request, to go and meet Daeron knowing that Tommen Baratheon is soon to be dethroned.

He hesitated to do so, not because he completely distrusts the King but because he fears for the safety of his ward, Shireen Baratheon.

The Queen of Baratheon had completely lost her home, what Stormlords that had remained after Stannis's death had gone home after the Battle of Winterfell, they all agreed that they want to see their families and to prepare for the coming winter. He and Davos tried to convince the Lords to stay with their men, they refused and left.

She depends on the North and him for protection should Daeron Targaryen want all his opponents dead, out of the Baratheon soldiers that left, only 1200 remained.

"Lord Jon, her grace is here." He heard a guard say, Jon had nodded reluctantly and awaited Shireen's arrival which happened a moment later.

"By that face, I fear that Daeron will be on the Iron Throne." It was her first words as she entered the room and he begrudgingly nodded yes, "I have come to a decision to preserve my House, thought you would like to hear it." She should speak with her mother and Davos, he shouldn't be apart of her affairs.

Yet, he found himself saying yes. "Will you keep your crown, or will you bow, your grace." He questioned her and Shireen took a deep breath before telling him her decision.

With her decision, he had called for the Lords to gather in the great hall to discuss what is to be done in dealing with Daeron Targaryen.

Many were against going to meet the Dragon King, he was reminded of what happened to his grandfather and uncle and aunt, Smalljon had even rose from his seat and said that it wasn't just going to meet a Targaryen.

"Ned went South and died. Robb went South and died. Jon, you are Lord Stark's last son, we need you in the North." Smalljon was correct, the North needs him in the North but what is to stop an envoy from insulting the Targaryen King or making things worse.

The North. His home, it has suffered for years, sons and fathers marched South for Robb and never returned. _We were betrayed at every corner, I don't blame a single man or woman for hating the South and all of the families_. He thought bitterly and remembered that Walder Frey still fucking lives, it's something he will correct.

"I am my father's son. I am the only one to convince Daeron to bring men North, we need soldiers to beat back the Night King." He said and reminded the hall of their true threat, the very danger lurking and waiting for the right time to strike at the Wall.

A pair of women rose from their seats, he noticed they were Alysanne and Lyanna Mormont.

"Lord Jon, we do need men and as much as I hate admitting it... This boy has the army and the men." Alysanne started and then locked eyes with him, "But we fought to rid ourselves of Southern control, our King should be a Northman." Jon felt a deep pit in his stomach, nervous about what is transpiring.

"Aye, you defeated the Bolton's, Jon, you should be our King." Cley Cerwyn stated and many agreed but this isn't about being King or ruling, this was about survival.

"... No." He said sternly to the men and women within the room, "The last few years had littered the land with corpses and horses all in the name of Kings, of men, of prisoners and crowns. The Night King doesn't care who is King, it won't care when its army crosses the Wall and pillage and murder our wives, husbands, livestock, and children. We can't afford to divide ourselves, right now we need unity... For everyone in Westeros!" He shouted the last part to get his message across.

The hall was silent. None opposed his rejection.

Before nightfall, he and 5,000 of the Northern army began their journey to the South, hoping to get there before King's Landing is sacked for the second time.

 **King's Landing**

Jaime Lannister was within the Red Keep, all had been gathered upon hearing of Daeron Targaryen's victory over their army at Tumbleton.

"Cersei!" He yelled at his sister as she began walking away like they haven't suffered a heavy blow, his sister turned only slightly as to watch him with one eye.

Their army won't defeat the Targaryen one, especially when word came of the Knights of the Vale passing their Bloody Gate and coming by sea via Gulltown's fleet. The Freys aren't going to assist them, the Westerlands have come but too few marched here where the other half fell at the taking of Casterly Rock.

"We will be victorious, brother, or we will take the boy with us." She whispered but he could still hear it, the entire court could hear what she said and he stood there like a stone.

His sister's gone mad, she has truly gone mad from all she's been forced to endure and like the past revisiting him, he saw before him yet another Aerys rising.

Six days would pass after his sister walked away from him, ordering for the walls to be manned day and night. In his sister's carelessness, he had to take up the mantle in keeping their allies assured of their victory but he has since lost hope.

"Lord Jaime!" He turned and saw Addam Marbrand rushing towards him, he stopped the man from tripping and keeping him steady.

"What is it, what's happened?!" He asked and, deep down had known the answer that was coming.

"The Targaryen boy, they have crossed the Blackwater Rush, his dragons can be seen in the sky!" Addam reported and he told the commander to ready the city for a siege, for everyone to get to their stations to defend the capital.

As for him, he has to get his nephew someplace safe, then go to meet this Daeron Targaryen.

* * *

 ** _AN: A hefty return, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will begin working more with this but I cannot in good conscience give a date for said update, until then I bid you all a very good day/night._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Bit of_ _a goop_ _with the Chapter 10 update for Our Tears will Fall like Rain, so, I wrote another chapter for this until that is finished. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Winged Beasts

* * *

King's Landing

The morning air was crisp against his skin as he woke from his sleep, they had arrived twelve hours before but the men needed some rest for marching all this way.

Daeron rubbed his eyes, then, he heard the flaps of his tent open up and he stood to meet Sansa's eyes staring back at him.

"My Lady, good morning." He greeted and she reluctantly smiled at him, her hands on both sides of her body.

"I didn't know a battle was a good morning, Daeron." She remarked and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Only if you win." He had a good feeling for today, in his heart, he has hope that this battle will be the beginning of the end for all battles.

Thousands surround King's Landing, under advisement by his Lords, he stationed 5000 at Old Gate. 5000 at King's Gate. 5000 at River Gate. The bulk of his forces will hit the Gate of the Gods, as for him...

The Greyjoy and Lannister fleets are what is stopping the Redwyne fleet and his own ships from completely surrounding the city, he will be taking his dragons in setting at least half of those ships ablaze and who knows, the remaining fleet of his enemies will surrender.

In an hour's time, right now, he is glad to be visited by a pleasant face.

"Not that I am happy you aren't here with me, Sansa, but why come visit me this early?" He asked the red-haired young woman.

"I came to tell you that Tyrion and Varys gathered the generals for one last time." He looked taken aback by what she said.

"You don't have to deliver messages, Sansa. There are guards- " She cut him off mid-sentence, folding her arms over her ample chest.

"Tyrion was coming to tell you, I said I would go for him." He nodded and then noticed he was half-dressed, chuckling he threw on an undershirt and slid on his boots. "I hope the battle is short and the Lannister's surrender, it would be better for all the people." She told him and exited the tent to be on her way.

The camp was rising up, readying and commanders were gathering their units to march out.

No doubt the other camps are doing the same, the Dornishmen, Golden Company, the Reach, and the Unsullied. They are all preparing for the siege which shouldn't take too long after it starts.

Nearing the main pavilion, he heard the growls and smiled, watching his children feast for one last time.

Daegon wasn't eating, the dragon was simply watching him when he was caught doing the same. _The Battle of Cockleswent, the Taking of Old Town, Lord Tarly's Attack, the Battle of the Gullet, Taking of the Stormlands, the Siege of Lannisport and the Taking of Casterly Rock and now the Battle of King's Landing._ He thought on all the theatres of conflict, all the battles he fought and the ones his people fought.

So many fights, he wishes this one ends as the others have done.

 _Just one last fight, Daegon, then we'll be free_. Was his thought as he went and entered the pavilion, seeing many in attendants.

"My King, I know you want to hurry this along, but, I was going to ask if perchance that this doesn't end in a battle," Tyrion said as he sat down, Varys pitching in on the little man's advice.

"From what I've found out, many riots have started in the Street of Steel and Flea Bottom. The people are starving from being deprived of food so the Queen Mother could have her army fed, the right time to strike is now but there must be a better option than violence." There were five here that disagree, and six that do.

"I told the Lady Myrcella to give terms to her brother and through him, the Queen... She didn't take the deal, Tyrion, whatever happens, today ends this conflict." He said with a heavy heart, Tyrion frowned and tried to speak but silenced himself.

Then Tyrion did speak, not to beg him to talk but to do something for him.

"If my sister has to die, then so be it... But my brother and nephew, Jaime made plenty of mistakes- " Trystane Martell, the lad who revealed himself when he met the Dornish party stood up with fury in his eyes.

"The Kingslayer allowed the rape and murder of my aunt Elia, the assassination of my cousins- The King's own nephew and niece. I understand the bond of brotherhood, Lord Tyrion, but Ser Jaime must pay for his crimes, he killed the King's father and should pay for that sin." The heir to Dorne told Tyrion, the young one's words silenced the room.

He has his own reservations about Jaime Lannister, the man who was the one to end his family's reign.

Jaime killed his father, he betrayed his oath to the order of the Kingsguard, an oath he is going to enforce if the need were to ever arise when all this is done.

Yet, Tyrion has become a valued adviser and had, over the last several months changed his mind on trusting in Varys. If he turns and demands Jaime's head, it could worsen ties with House Lannister.

Now, if he does ask for Jaime's capture then he will be worsening the ties with Dorne, the first Kingdom to put their spears in his side. Should he risk angering the House's of Dorne for the one House of the Westerlands? He sighed and shook his head on the matter.

"Put the call out, if Jaime is captured in the battle then so be it. If he cannot... Then that is how war goes." He decreed to the room, Tyrion remained silent and Trystane huffed and sat back.

He chose the middle-ground, siding with neither and agreeing to all of their ideas.

The generals left and he was left with the first of his followers, Barristan and Jorah stood there waiting for him to move.

"Think I made a good choice, I want to be the Good King." He said while trying to be confident, Jorah and Barristan took a seat on both his right and left. "We've come a long way from the night I laid my sister and Drogo to rest, Jorah, many battles we fought." He told Jorah and poured him a glass, then he turned to Barristan, "I might not have had the pleasure of being raised around you, Ser Barristan but it doesn't mean I value your advice and protection any less." He complimented the Bold who took his cup.

"Listen, my King, I have known two Kings in my life. Aerys, Jaehaerys, you are a third but better than all of them. You aren't just a Good King, but a King who knows how to make the hard choices." He doesn't quite believe that, but he appreciates the sentiment.

Sighing, he gulped down his cup and set it down. "It's time... "

The Blackwater 

The Gullet was split, Grejoy and Lannister ships blocked the entrance while the Redwyne and Targaryen fleet stayed anchored and ready.

Aboard his ship, Black Balaq, the Commander of the Company archers and those archers of the fleet. His eyes watched the line of lion and kraken ships, he waited for the signal.

"Loose the sails, started raising the anchors." He said and the word spread to several other ships, the Commander scanned the skies and watched the clouds.

Across the waters, Dunstan Drumm gritted his teeth and called for the same, the fun was about to start and he is happy to kick the Golden Company back another time.

The day was late when a cry was heard by a sailor, he ignored it and thought it was nothing, then he heard it again. This time, he investigated it, the far side of the ship and stared up.

A blaze of flame burst and turned that sailor into ash, the ship was destroyed and men started to die or drown at sea.

The allied fleet started to move in with haste, Daeron atop his dragon led a might hole within the enemy blockade, it gave them a shot to sail into the Blackwater.

The ships got closer as the wind gave them an advantage, "Archers ready, nock, draw, LOOSE!" Black Balaq cried out and a mix of flaming arrows and trebuchet shot launched from the Redwyne fleet and did heavy damage to Greyjoy ships.

Daeron swerved right to avoid a volley of arrows, they deflected off Daegon's wings. Vaeleris dived and destroyed another ship, Wildfyre did the same to a larger vessel.

Lord Drumm growled and got one of the scorpions ready, he aimed it at the one with the rider and shot out. The pike flew into the air and nearly clipped Daegon's right-wing, the Dragon King cursed as he was told they would have these weapons but so many?

Many of the enemy ships began to ready their scorpions, "Damn it, _Flee_!" He called to the others, he destroyed enough ships to give his fleet a chance.

He and his dragons began flying but stopped at a Redwyne ship captained by Asha Greyjoy, "I destroyed 15 ships, the rest is up to you." He said to Asha and the woman nodded.

"We'll meet you in King's Landing, your Grace." He left on that promise and began flying back to the capital, to see how things are going since he had left.

King's Landing

Jaime Lannister ducked from a swing of an ax, thrusting his sword into a Reacher's skull then throwing him off the walls.

He didn't bother meeting the enemy in the field, it would be a waste of time for them.

The Dragon King is hitting the Lion Gate, River Gate, Gate of the Gods and Old Gate. He started moving people back to the Red Keep for their safety, after the riots and the loss of their food stores.

The men are scared, frightened to be burned alive by Daeron's dragons because from the smoke across Blackwater Bay, then things are already getting worse for their odds in today's battle.

Before the battle, a raven arrived from the enemy camp, his brother sent them that raven. "Open the gates, surrender." Was what it said to him, he couldn't do that.

His brother said that there would be mercy for him, for Cersei, for Tommen. He doesn't know that, he doesn't trust that his sister wouldn't be killed by the Tyrell's for what happened to Mace and his son. The Targaryen supporters will want Tommen dead or gone, either way, those two WILL die if he opens the gates.

For that, he will fight back with as much ferocity as his father had done during the Reyne/Tarbeck Rebellion.

"Lion Gate won't fall, show them what happened last time when the dragon tangled with lions!" He cried out and kicked a fool climbing a siege ladder, the object fell with that fool to the ground.

Below the grounds a the Gate of the Gods, Grey Worm five of the eight thousand Unsullied towards the walls. Cleon escorted the battering ram to slam the gates open, men climbed siege ladders and let loose arrows at defenders.

Daario and Jorah were atop the right wall, fighting side by side, "This reminds me of Volantis, Jorah the Andal. Fighting in the day, instead of the dark." The old knight scowled and preferred not to remember that night.

Both men fought together, slaying men of the Goldcloak from the Redcloaks.

Jorah fights to end this fight, to bring the true ruling House of Westeros back to power. Daario wants his castle, a lordship, and fame. Both men follow Daeron, both men will die for him.

Trebuchet shot from the city towers, hitting the Unsullied and Freedmen. At River Gate, Trystane did the same and saw the shots smash against the walls.

The battle for House Targaryen was doing well, but, within the walls of the city, things aren't so good.

The Lord Commander and Highest General of the Lannister Forces had done a service, getting many that would have been nearest to the walls during the battle to safety but for others, for the ones who remember what happened to the Sept of Baelor.

Gendry, the Bastard of Robert Baratheon was done being a tool for House Lannister, the family who killed his father.

He fashioned himself a warhammer like his fathers, and a new helmet. His armored himself along with a few others, he and the others kicked down the doors to the headquarters of the Goldcloaks, slaying two men stationed there.

"We take back our city! Arm yourselves and follow me!" Gendry cried out and his people began taking swords, spears, and shields.

The rumor spread of revolt within the city, it reached Cersei's ears who had gripped her glass so hard that it broke and caused her to bleed on to the floor of the room.

Within the throne room, Ser Gregor had escorted the King back to his seat, seating him on the throne after the Mountain killed ten of Jaime's men who had been charged with taking the King somewhere safe.

Tommen Baratheon was shaking with fright, his home was being attacked for a second time, he saw the smoke on the Blackwater. "Where is my mother? Bring my mother to me?!" He demanded of the silent knight who simply stood there.

On the Red Keeps walls, the guards saw so many areas being put up in smoke, from riots caused by some boy with a bull helm to the battle taking place outside the city walls. One looked and felt anger at the many peasants entering the keep and eventually, the acting gatekeeper ordered for the gate to be lowered and doors barred to the retreating populace and retreating soldiers.

"Let us in!" "Please don't do this!" The people cried as they clawed and tried to push past the bars, the battle has taken a turn and many know it.

Back on the seas, the allied fleet had broken through the Gullet, Lord Drumm and near one hundred vessels lay in smoke and drowning deep under the Narrow Sea. Asha Greyjoy headed her ship in the direction of the one who commands them all, her uncle.

She still remembers how her father died, how she lost her home and her people to a traitor- A kinslayer. _It's time to pay the Iron Price, uncle_. She thought and took out her weapons, a sword in her right and an ax in her left.

"Hit the Silence! Sink the bitch!" She yelled out to the men who rushed to ram the enemy ship.

Euron Greyjoy was cursing his choosing the wrong person to support, he looked out to the sky and saw what he dreamt of for well over thirty years... "Dragons."

The one-eyed King of the Iron Islands had his silent soldiers bring up his weapon, it was a horn of great power as his priest said. He laughed and headed for the artifact, caressing its smooth surface.

He could have done this at the city, he didn't want the Queen Mother to know of his ability and take what is his by fate.

"Now you are mine," Euron muttered and ordered one of his men to blow into the horn, its sound echoed scratched the ears of the green one setting his ships ablaze.

Daeron didn't realize what had happened until Wildfyre crashed into Daegon with the intent of killing them both. Jorah and thousands watched as their King was taken out of the sky by his children, eventually, the forces of Daeron Targaryen fell back to their camps and search for their liege who had fallen deep into the Kingswood.

The battle has taken a turn, and dragon fought dragon for the first time since the Dance.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, some are probably angry right now and I totally understand, the dragon horn belonged to Euron and it is book Euron who I am using in this story. The Battle of King's Landing continues in the next chapter which is called the Dance of the Dragon where Daeron suffers the mightiest of obstacles.**_


End file.
